


Different Days

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Family, Marriage, Romance, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 58,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: Just don't read it. It isn't good.When Kara wakes up in a bed she doesn't know she knows something is wrong. The moment she knows the isn't at the D.E.O. she knows that things aren't right. But when Lena walks in it is like time stopped. It could be due to the fact that she is at a hospital or the fact that she is married?





	1. Rough Morning

_/This is the Kara before 2x20 /_

* * *

I slowly start to wake up, a groan escapes my lips. My body hurts, like every limb has been badly bruised. I am feeling something soft under me, a bed. But how can that be, I try to think back. I wasn't attacked, that can't be. Otherwise I would have remembered it, but I didn't. No, no the last thing I can remember is walking to CatCo because it was a beautiful sunny morning. I slowly open my eyes. Not knowing where I am, well I now know that the ceiling is white. But that doesn't help me. One thing I know for sure that this isn't the DEO. Their ceilings are gray. Not white like this. And the smell, no this isn't my house either. It smells like cinnamon in here. But underneath that smell there is something, like somebody tried to hide it, but only momentary succeeded.

No, this isn't truly my bed or house, because if I remembered correctly the smell there is something minty and the beautiful smell of flowers. The flowers that Lena gave me a couple days ago. How great of her to do that...  _my_ Lena gave me flowers, white orchids...  _ow stop it Kara, she isn't yours. You are with Mon-el._  Once I put my thoughts aside I look around, mostly because I am intrigued where I am. After a couple of seconds I finally know where I am. Alone in some sort of hospital, my mind starts waking up of some sort and I finally hear a sound that always has been there. The sound of my heartbeat, apparently they hooked me up to a monitor. How could I have missed that sound, it isn't that loud but it is truly there. I should have heard it with my  _'super hearing'_  which is now not so super apparently.

After a couple of minutes I try to do the only logical thing. Press the help button, but before I could press it I hear a loud "Kara! You're awake!" I turn my head towards the door and meet those emerald-like eyes. Almost like kryptonite. She walks up to me and starts talking. But I can't really follow it I just look in shock and with awe to her. She looks different, her clothes are different, not much but a bit. ' _Oh my Rao Kara, you sound like a stalker.'_  I say in my head. But it is truly true, it is like her clothes are way more expensive than before. Not that I thought that that could happen. But it did. Like this black dress, it is just perfect for her figure. It is almost as this dress was made only for her, and nobody else in this universe. But her eyes... They were a bit red, but you can't see any marks that she had cried. Maybe she did her make-up again? Or something like that. She looks truly concerned and some what relieved, but why? What happened to me, why am I not at the DEO?

Once she stands a couple inches from my bed  _'Is it even my bed?'_ I ask myself, she looks even more concerned, I didn't even know that people could get this concerned. Or have the emotion truly like this in their eyes. Not sparkling of happiness, but true concern for an alien like me. Not that she knows but still so she says "Kara, darling were you even listening?" It is like a mental slap, like she pulls me back to earth. And not somewhere up there with my mind. I feel my cheeks getting hot, it feels like a bomb just exploded with red dye inside and it only hit my cheeks. The warmth and the redness... I look to the ground, or more her shoes because they were standing on it. Which isn't strange of course i just groan mentally because I still need to answer and not think like this. So I say "I... uh... not really, sorry." I dare to look up again. Still knowing my cheeks are as red as they can be. She chuckles, probably because I am truly red. Or maybe because it is funny?

When the redness of my cheeks is a bit gone and I dare to talk again, I ask the question that is always needed. Why am I here? Maybe with some more fancy words, so I asked her "Lena, what happened to me. It seems like I can't remember." The smile on her fades away. Probably because it is something bad, even tough she probably doesn't want this bad part in our conversation, or whatever this is, she starts to explain.

You were fighting some bad guys, they had a kryptonite bomb." She takes a long breath, probably to fight her emotions and continues "You were too late... you got hit by multiple shards. Luckily Doctor Lane was here and made sure your secret was safe so no worries about that." She smiled a bit half "You had to go through surgery to let the shards be removed. But you are okay now, right?" She asks a bit hopeful, if she wasn't my best friend I wouldn't know she was holding something back. But I know it, those beautiful emotions of her. Some that don't get to see the daylight in years.

"Yes, yes I am fine" I said and smiled in reassurance. I sit a bit up, because laying down and looking at her like that makes me feel weak, not that it is bad but I truly don't want to.

Suddenly it is like my mind caught up, a pulse of shock and other emotions race through my body. Because she  _knows_  about my secret, and who is doctor Lane? A family member of Lucy and Lois? I regain my composure and just sit there, smiling or something like that, probably she can see that it isn't truly real.

She sighs and says "Don't you ever do that to me again, if you know they have a kryptonite bomb just go away. Don't risk it, I don't like losing you for ever." She says, if it weren't for me looking her in the eyes I could have sworn that she was on the verge of tears. But I know for truth she was. I grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze for support, she smiles at me and leans forward her soft lips meet mine. The first couple of seconds I am shocked and don't react. But when she almost pulls back I put my arms around her neck and kiss her back. The kiss slowly turn in some fight for dominance since she asked entry to my mouth, and I obliged. It felt great, it probably was a kiss you shouldn't have in a hospital, but truly it was like firework. Unique in every way, it started out soft but it just burst. To something abnormal, the fact that we had to pull back because we needed air didn't surprise me. Because  _oh my Rao_  this was good.

After a couple of seconds in good silence, because we both needed to breath normally Lena says "I thought you didn't want to kiss me those first couple of seconds." she says and smirks

I wasn't really ready for a question like this so I just shrug, not knowing how I could react.

Lena chuckles silently, my eyes fixed upon her while a light blush creeps it way to my face. Luckily before Lena could tease me or something like that, there was a knock on the door. I think I haven't looked this shocked in my life, maybe when I first ate potstickers but that was combined with delight. No this was full on shock, because the woman who stood in the doorway wasn't expected, Lucy Lane in fact. Who expected to see a Lucy Lane in full on doctor clothes here. I get it now, she was Doctor Lane.

Lucy walked in and chuckled lightly "Good to see you awake, Kara" I didn't really have full control over my body so I simply nod. Knowing whatever I might have said, it would come out wrong, terribly wrong.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me while she walks in.

"A little sore? But I think not too bad." She nods and look at Lena who decided to sit in a chair next to my bed.

"Alright, we probably need to do some tests. But if you say that everything is okay. Maybe you can be released this afternoon. Of course your wife needs to sign the papers."

"Yes, that's great" Lena says and smiles

And of course it again hits me this late. She said  _wife_ , does that mean Lena and I? No, no that can't be. Even though my emotions are somewhere up there I get the guts to look at her right hand, a ring. Of course a ring, what else? Or the fact a bracelet, the kryptonian way of showing marriage. Lena and I...  _married_.

 


	2. New Relations

Shortly after that shocking news Lucy left and got back a couple minutes later to do some tests. She said something about half an hour when she was finished. But I was truly in shock, me and Lena married. She even has the krypotian form of marriage, a bracelet. But how and why. My thoughts get interrupted by a phone ringing. I look where the sound is coming from. Something beside Lena, probably her bag. Which I didn't see earlier.

She accepts the call and says "Hello mother" I try to listen but I am still not my old self so I have to wait for Lena's to speak up again to maybe get an idea about what she is talking.

"Yes, yes. Kara is okay." I smile a little "She woke up some time ago- No, no you don't need to come." Lena raises and eyebrow at me probably not knowing what she needs to do.

"That's unfortunate than. Because she is perfectly fine" I mouth 'what' to her, she just shrugs

"Yes she is beside me- You want to speak to her? Sure" She holds her phone out for me to grab. My first reaction is just saying hello, so I did "Hello"

"Hello dear, how are you?" The voice that spoke to me was one I didn't expect. Maybe I did a little because Lena said mother, but hearing the voice of the leader of Cadmus or a gigantic xenophobic isn't something you would expect. But of course Lillian has her ways.

"I- I am good" I simply react, mostly because I don't want to make a mess or something.

"That's good to hear, but I am still coming back from Metropolis to take care of you and Lena."

I think for a second and say "Alright, saying you shouldn't come will probably fail."

Lena looks at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrug, she nods at me in acknowledgement.

"I will be in National City in about 2 hours."

I mouth '2 hours' to Lena so she is warned. I have no idea if she needs to be warned. But maybe just in case? "Alright, I will let Lena text you where we are at that time."

I smile a little at Lena. And Lillian and I say our goodbyes and I hang up.

"It is always better than Lex getting called and him getting back from Europe." Lena says and I nod in acknowledgement

"Why did she even know about this stuff?"

Lena sighs "I was in a meeting but my phone was off. Jess had to interrupt it otherwise I wouldn't have known. And my mom is our second emergency contact so..."

"Can happen" I say and smile, still not sure how I should play the part. Is Lillian bad? Or is she a good mother? I have way too many questions and no answers. After a couple minutes of silence, I have no idea if it is good or bad silence I say "For how long was I out?"

"Maybe 4 hours, nothing big" I smile a little, how could I of all people end up with Lena. Wherever this is. It is great, not that I am sure of it yet. But it feels great, or even perfect.

I look around for real this time. Not with a purpose but just to get to know what is around me. Of course Lena is around me, but staring at her. That is probably not so smart. I see folded clothes and some sort of box on a chair, probably just my suit and my belongings. "Are you truly okay?" Lena asks out of nowhere

"I'm fine, can be better. Can be much worse." I look at her and smile a little. Mostly to reassure her, but also because who can't smile around her. Well some can, but I can't she just makes me happy. And being married in some sort of place where I have no idea whom I am is better than being here alone.

"Maybe it sounds awful but still," she starts "I am happy you came into my life, I already had many things great. But I had never really anybody I could talk to and truly love like you. So this may sound heartless, but I am happy Krypton exploded. Otherwise I didn't had a chance to find my soulmate" I shuffle a little and that stops Lena. I slowly but surely make room for Lena, maybe my body hurts but this is worth it. I pat the free spot next to me and wait until Lena sits down next to me so I can say "Continue"

She chuckles "Just Lex and mom isn't always enough. Me running the company, they helping me. It is busy and if you weren't here I would have lost control at some point. Worked too much, lost my private life and probably went crazy or worse xenophobic, like my father. So Kara Luthor, I love you with all my heart. And I can't lose you, not now, not ever."

I pull my arm around her and pull her closer. "You will not lose me."

"Promise?" She sounds broken, hurt and afraid. Something almost nobody sees or hears from Lena. And I have, multiple times. And this may feel like a déjà vu. But she needs it, she deserves it.  _My_  Lena deserves the world and the best of me. So I give her more than a promise, I give her my love and protection. "I will always love you, and I will always protect you. I promise"


	3. The Rich Life

The time I had to wait flew by fast, mostly because Lena and I had some small talk about her day. The results were good, nothing special. No kryptonite in my system, but it was still strange to see Lucy Lane with a different job. She was nicer, she also said something about if tonight was still on. Luckily Lena answered that question, I truly had no idea. But the answer was yes, so I am going to have guests tonight? Or are we going out?

But right now I had other things to do, dress. I was right, they had placed my suit in the box. Probably Lucy, because she knows right? Otherwise she wouldn't have helped like this. My suit did look different, but right now I didn't have the time. I have to put my clothes on, some sort of beautiful dress and heels, because Lena was signing me out. So I quickly changed, getting out of this terrible hospital robe. And into this perfect dress, it just feels perfect. It hugs my figure and is this beautiful deep blue. I can't do it fast because I am missing something, something I truly need. My powers.

I probably lost them due to the kryptonite, but how long have I been here? Because if I truly was effected by kryptonite, why can't I remember it? What could have happened to me? But that are way too many questions for now. The first thing I need to do is blend in, otherwise if I am stuck here for ever I would have failed. When I am finished changing I grab the box and sit on the bed, with the box beside me.

Lena walks in, again truly gorgeous. When isn't she?  _Good Kara, that is the right way of thinking._  "Frank is already waiting for us out front"

I nod and stand up, I have no idea who Frank is, but it sounds like her driver. Or is it ours?  _Oh my Rao, Kara get you thoughts right._  Once I reach her with the box in my hands, we walk together to the car outside. Frank takes the box from me and Lena slides inside first. I slide in after her, sitting next to her. Not with a seat in the middle empty. No just next to her and grab her hand, because if I was in this situation. Which I now am, I want to grab a hold on the thing that is dearest to me, and apparently Lena is it now. And maybe it is also because I need reassurance? To feel safe, because I haven't felt weak like this in a long time. Well, long is dramatic. Just not yesterday.

Lena lays her head on my shoulder, I don't think she feels defeated like me. Probably more like happy that I am fine, or  _we_  are fine. But it feels great now, we sit like this until we arrive at some sort of mansion. Just outside Central City. It's a quite fancy place, but the safe thing to say is to say that it is gigantic. But also beautiful, something Lena would choose. Because it is elegant with something soft. Soft as in it isn't to scare people. But just welcome you in, if you are allowed of course.

Once in front of the mansion the door gets opened for me. I get out and look a bit around. It is mostly gardens, a gate around them. Nothing special,  _Kara... this is special, not nothing special. It is a mansion, a giant one..._  I feel Lena grab my hand and she says "Still not used to this, huh?"

I chuckle a little "No, and I don't think I will anytime soon."

"Well if it helps you, the inside is warmer and nicer." Lena slowly walks to the house, since she holds my hand I walk beside her. Not wanting to make this awkward or some sort, because it is already awkward...

The inside wasn't what I expected, it wasn't all white and modern. No it had warm feeling and colour. But still, it was pretty big and intimidating. I haven't had much time to think, or do anything because Lena just walked further, and since we are holding hands I follow her. Nothing big, noting strange.

We walk through big halls and I can see many different rooms, or more specific closed doors. Paintings that are with much more than my apartment. Well, it isn't truly mine right now, but who cares?

After some time, not too long of course otherwise it would be awful living in a house like this, we arrive at some sort of living room. No television, probably hidden somewhere. But a piano and some seating arrangements. That's not all that is there, but these things are the main things there. Lena guides us to a big couch, I hope for her that it doesn't feel like guiding. But we sit down. I immediately look around again trying to get familiar with the room.

"Musical?" Lena asks, snapping me out of my daze. I didn't really get what she said so I react with a "Hmm?"

"I said if you wanted to watch a musical? What is up with you today?"

"Me?" I sound a bit shocked

"Yes you, who else?" Lena snaps a little, nothing harsh. Just probably irritated.

"Nothing big, I just don't have everything right in my mind... But a musical sounds good."

"Alright..." Lena stands up and walk to some sort of cabinet and grabs a remote, in the mean time I get my heels off. Not that they were bad, because  _oh my Rao_  my own heels don't even feel that great. Well these are my own heels right? Or not... I have no idea anymore. "West Side Story?" I hear her ask

"Yea, alright." I smile a little, also since she isn't next to me anymore I can get to check her out again. I can do that again, right? Since I am her wife?

Lena walks back to me again and points with the remote to me when she says "No holding your tears back this time" I chuckle lightly and put my hands up defensively "No promises"

She sits next to me again and pushes some button on the remote and who wouldn't have expected it. A television started to emerge out of nowhere, well not nowhere. But the ground. It was quite a big one, massive maybe. Like it is some sort of instinct I put my arm around Lena, just to get her a little closer or to hold her.

When Lena almost has the movie on my stomach growls. Lena chuckles and says "Getting a little impatient, aren't you?" My face is beet red, it always can get redder but I still feel ashamed. Lena probably didn't want to do that so she quickly says "Food will arrive soon" and winks, probably to tease me.

After Lena put the movie on she pulls her heels off and sits more comfortably on the couch. And rests her head in the crook of my neck. Like she always did that, but of course she always did that. I have been with her longer than today, or did a other Kara been with her longer than today? I just have no idea anymore. But Lena and I cuddling feels great, it feels like my whole life is just perfect. Like nothing can stop us, even my mind can't stop me. But there are still like a million questions racing through it. But for now it is just me and her and a musical which I haven't seen in ages.


	4. Mind To It's Fullest

Food arrived shortly after, something that was truly needed because my stomach couldn't shut up. Also the people who brought it came with drinks for us. Water for me and red wine for Lena, I am truly lucky that this Kara, or me. I truly have no idea what anymore. But I drink water and no wine, because for a fact I just don't like it. It isn't like me, and me being drunk. That is some bad stuff...

The food was gone in a matter of time, I shared. I gave Lena as much as she wanted. Much to Lena's surprise because we had potstickers. So this Kara also doesn't share her favourite food? Not to Lena? Well that doesn't matter anymore. Because Lena got some sort of text. Probably Lillian asking where we are. But we are home, cozy and watching West Side Story. Tears didn't spill yet because the scene isn't anytime soon.

But I probably won't cry, because my mind isn't here. It is running over hours. Thinking about what and when. Most importantly for now where is my phone? If I want answers that is one of the easiest ways to get them, not the answers of why am I here. But about my life, who am I? I am Kara  _Luthor,_ which still sounds strange in my mind. But I am that person now, apart from my name. I mostly know nothing, well married to Lena, Lillian alive and Lex somewhere in Europe. But nothing big. Ow, the fact that I am Supergirl here is good. And maybe that Lucy is a doctor? That fact surprises me, Lucy Lane. Daughter of General Lane a doctor, or is her father not a General?

And Alex, how is she? Are we sisters, friends or just people that don't know each other? Is that also with Winn? Or Maggie? James? J'onn? Eliza? Kal-el? One thing for sure is that I have Lena. My best friend, now  _wife_  but that is something I need to get used to. Will I tell her the truth? Or will I play the part... being beside her? Not in front because Lena doesn't stand behind somebody, no just next to them. Especially men. I groan inside my head  _Kara, fix your mind._  I say to myself. If I could slap myself now but that will probably be weird for Lena.

But here I am now, Kara Luthor, the wife of Lena Luthor, and Supergirl. Or if that is even my alter ego her name. I have no idea where I work. But Lena works at L-corp, or is it Luthor corp now? Since she is in touch with her mother and Lex? Is Lionel alive or locked away? Are Lillian and Lex even good, no Cadmus? Where is Mon-el here? Or the DEO, where is the DEO? Does it even exist?

Out of nowhere Lena pauses the movie and faces me "Kara, what is wrong. Talk to me, I feel every muscle in your body is tense. And you aren't even laughing or enjoying the movie" I am a bit startled by this but after a couple seconds I sigh knowing I have to say something "Somethings are just messed up right in my mind. Like I forgot so much, and this isn't my life anymore." She raises her eyebrows at the last part and she looks shocked? Or confused, I am truly awful with reading emotions right now.

"That doesn't sound so good, what did you forget?"

"Is it bad to say everything?" Lena shakes her head

"But you remember me, right?" She asks probably hoping that her wife remembers all the good time, if I read her right? I nod and say "Some parts, yes. Not much"

Out of nowhere my head starts to hurt. Like big time hurt, big time hurt means me screaming and grabbing my head. Eyes closed, not knowing what is happening around me.

I start to scream louder and louder, because my head hurts like... I have no idea what it hurt like. But I start to see thing, remember things. Like how I met Lena or what happened to Krypton. Stuff I shouldn't know, so what is happening? Is my mind melting together with one from here?

But that couldn't be. _I am Kara Luthor, no... no I am Kara Danvers from Earth 38._  I repeat some stuff like that in despair, but I fail. My head only starts to hurt more and the visions or whatever they are only become stronger, faster, harder and many things more.

I feel some light touch, like I am being carried. After a couple seconds it fades. My mind not giving room for my senses. Only room for those things, playing in my mind like some sort of video.

It feels so real, Lena is so perfect in each one. The feelings about her change with each fragment, every one let's me see a different form of her. Ones that are specials, emotions I have never seen from her. Love I have never felt. But I don't get information from them, I don't remember them. They don't feel like mine. I know I am changing, how and why. I don't know. But Lena is in front of me, every time.

I feel something enter me, it may seem strange. But I feel it flowing through my blood. Kryptonite with something else. I slowly see a vision of some sort of blond girl. Standing beside a bomb, a kryptonite bomb. I feel so powerless, but I am not there. She says something about 'Good night Supergirl' and the world fades away. Just like it does in the real world. I slowly fall asleep.


	5. To Be Or Not To Be

To say I was in pain was a quarter of the truth. It was unbearable, but I didn't move. I didn't do anything. I just laid there, wherever there is with my eyes closed. Not hearing a thing, maybe that is because I am temporary unable to hear because my brain feels like it might explode.

I even don't know how still can think. Because up there it is a big mess, but I don't have the time for this. Well, maybe a little bit because my body doesn't hurt that much. Only my brain. So I healed? Is it safe to say that or did I just jinxed something?

I groan mentally, which is a big mistake. So my mental groan turns into a normal groan. I feel something holding my hand a bit stronger than before, wait before? I didn't feel it.  _Great._ The only normal thing I could do now is open my eyes, everything else is doomed to fail with my head like this.

I slowly open them, ignoring the new amount of pain there was by me doing so. Dark ceiling, DEO? Or not, I have no idea anymore. One fact I do have straight now. I have trouble breathing, it hurts a bit. But my body doesn't feel that weak anymore, effects of kryptonite?

I would want to have all answers. But I can't. That is not how it works, and it will never work like that. Why am I bright even though I have never really been it? Well, that is a lie, I have been it multiple times. But I am still only a Kryptonian. It is like my senses started working again of a little time. My eyesight works, but hearing is gone, feeling also. Tasting,  _oh Rao_  I hope that one isn't gone. And do I smell something? Nope, also gone.

But I felt something by my hand again, so what is the most normal thing to do! Look. And that was exactly what I did, I slowly turned my head. Not knowing if I made a noise because of the pain. But the chances are high. And there is Lena Luthor, in full glory. Holding my hand close to her face, looking down. "Hey" I say soft, probably it didn't come out like that oh  _Rao_  I can't even hear myself talk. Why is the biggest question. But the only thing I can add is some sort of smile, which probably ends up more like a concerned look. But who cares! I have to do something and this is something.

She looks up at me, eyes bloodshot red. Tears still flowing down her cheeks, make-up ruined. A new look for Lena, I have seen her broken. Truly broken, but this is like a whole new level. This is like a bomb exploded and she had to feel every last piece of it.

Her lips start to move, but I can't catch anything from what she is saying. So she pauses and waits, probably for me to give a signal. Well it was a bit of a lie that I couldn't follow everything because the last part slowly but surely started to get louder and I could understand it partially.

I say "Continue" and I immediately hear my voice, it sounds different. Like it hasn't been used for a long time and needs to heal again. "I was asking if you are okay?" she slowly says after a deep sigh. I try to nod or something but that is a no go, my head thinks it is nice to start to hurt even more so I decide with "Partially" knowing that it is no use to lie as I continue "My head hurts like hell, my body is okay. I think?" I say the last part a bit unsure, maybe I should tell her about my breathing, but fixing the pain in my head goes first.

She nods and lowers my hand a bit. After a deep sigh she says with true concern in her eyes and voice "Who did you really fought out there?"

I think a little time and say "Some girl with blonde hair, I don't remember anything else..."

"Alright..." she says and sighs "she... whomever she may be is truly dangerous. But you're fine now and that is all that matters."

"What did she do?" I ask out of curiosity

"She- She... how do I put it?" she sighs and looks at me "Messed up big time with your brain? The long term memory part? I have scans to show you if you need proof?" she asks a little unsure

"Alright, okay... that is a lot to take in, explains the massive headache or whatever it is... one question though, did you use kryptonite on me?"

Lena's expression sinks, the only thing you can see is worry. She looks down, probably avoiding the look on my face. As she slowly starts to speak. More like stammer the word "Yes" after a little time with no reaction from me she says "But it was to get you to sleep, not to hurt you. I swear."

I say slowly "Lena, look at me" once her eyes meet mine I give her a reassuring smile "We are married, aren't we?"

Lena almost silent says "Yes"

"So that means you only want the best for me as I would want for you" Well I am not sure about the me for her part, but hey now it is about her. "It is okay." I add. I can't hold her hand a little tighter because the fact that I am numb doesn't help a single bit. I can move my face, so it isn't that bad. I groan mentally again, irritated by myself.

"How do you even know about that girl?" A ask after Lena regains herself a little bit.

"Camera's" she simply says

"Alright, good." I look a bit more around. A lab. "Where are we?" I ask a little uneasy

"Home, my lab downstairs." I slowly try to nod again, which fails miserably. I flinch a bit because of the sudden pain. "Okay" I ask after a couple minutes when the pain is again a bit less.

"I forgot to tell you, but your sister is here. She is looking over the tests again, for about the  _thousandth_  time." I slowly start to smile, she said  _sister_. So maybe Alex is here.


	6. Changing Facts

A life without some aspects may change it forever. Positive can turn in negative, beloved can turn in hated and most important of all nerd can turn into bigger nerd. Of course that happened to Alex, she was still Alex but different... If you would compare Lena and Alex, oh  _Rao_  she... she... I just don't have any words for it. Maybe it is better?

Nope, definitely not. But I have to give her a chance, this Alexandra. Yes, Lena called her Alexandra. Not Alex. Alexandra... Alex hates that name, truly hates it. This Alex, was less... relaxed. She kinda looked the same, short hair. Surprises me that it isn't long. I can't really talk about her clothes because think it or not... again some sort of medical clothes.

But from the first look, the Alex I see now. She is broken, like terrible things happened to her. Normally I am not good in seeing  _this_  clear. But Alex, this Alex has been hurt or is hurt. She doesn't want you to know it probably. However I can see past that protection...

And to say it as a matter of fact she has been through a lot. But this is for later, now I need to act happy. Smile, but I know that every protection I will put up. So they can't see me, the real me. Will just crumble back down, even though I don't know Lena that good... she... she broke almost every protection and read me, knew me for me. Not somebody I was acting as, trying to be some sort of god complex. No, she knew Kara Zor-el, the girl with feelings even though she didn't know my name or my history but she broke so many protections and gave herself room. Let me be better. Of course she didn't broke the ones she didn't know of, including the Supergirl one.

I feel people glaring at me, did I had to say something? The only logical thing to do was ask "What?" I probably say it a bit too irritated? Why on earth would I say it irritated... because Lena raises an eyebrow and says "She asks if you are alright? Kara, where is your head these past days. It is like you miss everything... or... wait, I am sorry."

"Huh, why are you sorry?" I ask confused

"Problems with your brain" she simply states and sighs "Forgot this could happen" she adds while looking down.

"To answer your question Alex, I feel terrible. Numb, like losing control. Nothing feels like me anymore, my mind is fighting with itself and it hurts."

"Alright..." Alex slowly starts... or Alexandra I have no idea anymore. "Okay... numb? You can't move?"

"Head yes, rest no. Absolutely not. It is also like all my senses are off or don't work. I can see, barely. Hearing is getting better. But feel or smell completely gone. And if I can't taste I am going to be mad. Truly mad."

I hear snickering next to me so I slowly turn my head from an Alex whom is standing in the door to a Lena next to me, who is truly holding back her laughter. She stops once she sees that I am staring at her "Sorry, who would have thought it Kara Luthor without her delicious food." she says a bit teasingly but luckily already stopped laughing.

I turn my head back to Alex who stepped closer, more like standing next to Lena, and started talking again "Probably everything is just resetting and your brain... We don't know what is happening to you. But we have to wait, now we should be happy that you are fully awake again. After 5 days."

"Okay good." Knowing if I nodded at that my brain, whom started to be less painful, probably would be again hurting like hell.

"If I could move, or use my arms I would have hugged you. But we all know now I can't so remember that I will hug you later again." A large smile creeps on Alex' face, which was before just neutral with a bit of concern. And she nods.

After a little bit of silence, nobody knowing what to says Lena breaks that silence "My mother and Lex are upstairs,I could get them but if you aren't up to it we could keep it silent that you are awake."

I think for a little time not knowing what to do so I evade the question with another question "Is Lex back?" knowing from the past conversation she said something about Lex and Europe.

"Yes, he is back. When he heard about you he immediately flew back. Mother and him are working on the location of Cadmus." I look confused to her "Ow, I forgot the mention. We think, like 75% sure, that that blonde girl is working for Cadmus."

I slowly nod, this time not regretting it. It hurts a little, but most of the pain isn't that... awful anymore. "That is... bad, yes. It is bad. But about that question some time ago about saying that I am awake, don't. I don't want them to see me this... vulnerable." It was the only excuse I had, what else was I supposed to say?  _'Hey, Lena. No, I am not married to you. Your mother and brother or whatever they are, are maniac's. Xenophobic maniacs. So no thanks?'_

I couldn't have said that Lena's answer was a bit... new, yes new. "But they are our family, they are as deep into this as we are. Kara, they care about you otherwise they wouldn't have helped you or Alexandra all those years ago. Kept you safe... so let them in, just like you did to me and your sister. I know maybe not everything is normal right now for you. I have no idea what kind of delusional things that girl could have put in your head. But they care about you."

"They mostly helped us because you two were in a relationship" Alex says, probably not thinking about it. But Lena her reaction was marvellous, if looks could kill Alex would be dead.

I sigh and say "Let them come."


	7. Family Matters

The couple minutes it took for Alex to get Lillian and Lex were rough, me thinking about some stuff and Lena trying to comfort me. I don't know what is going on... but Lena... she is trying so hard to be the best for me, to help me fill my voids of knowledge. But I don't know what I am missing... but secretly I do... my mind is changing, memories are fading and new ones take their place.

I remove my eyes from the floor when I hear Lena stop talking, most of it was sweet nothingness, but I needed it. I focus on the new persons standing inside... Lex, Lillian and Alex, I never thought I would ever see that... but I do, it is normal here?

My thoughts get pushed to the back of my mind when Lillian speaks up "Good to see you awake Kara, are you okay?" I shake my head "Alright..." she sighs "Well, we are searching for Cadmus. So see if we can find that girl. I can't believe Jeremiah is still trying to kill you or harm you... why should an adoptive father do that... it is so inhuman."

"What do you mean?" I ask, Lillian looks to Lena with a look 'is it this bad?' and Lena just nods. She still sits beside me so I see most of it.

"You don't remember Jeremiah?" I shake my head and see that Alex and Lex already found a chair, they probably know that this will take long. Lillian is the last one to sit. I didn't know that there were so many chairs here, but they are. Have they all waited here for me to wake up?

"Jeremiah is your adoptive father, when you came to earth Kal-el or Clark brought you to the Danvers family. What they didn't know was that Jeremiah and Eliza were working with Lionel for Cadmus. So if you don't remember what happened before this then I won't tell the details but it was abusive for both you and your sister." My gaze falls from Lillian to Alex who is looking at the ground. I turn back when Lillian continuous "When you were 16 you and Lena somehow met. You two fell in love and got together within weeks. You were quite much with us so both me and Lex got to know you better. Back then I knew that my husband, Lionel, was up to something but we didn't know what. When you finally told Lena who you really was things changed. A couple weeks later you were gone with your sister. Your parents nowhere to be seen."

"After a couple days Lena was truly concerned. So she told Lex about who you truly are, and he told me. Lex knew about Cadmus but kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to do anything with it. But now he had to, maybe you were there. So he said yes to the proposal Lionel gave him years before. He found you and Alex. They were trying for you to use your powers for world dominance. But Lex got you out on time, both you and Alex were saved. But for you two to be saved we need to inform the FBI. There was a gunfight where both Lionel and Eliza died.

After that we took you two in. That was the least we could do." I slowly nod and take the information in. "But what we think would have happened, happened?" Lex suddenly says.

Lena sighs and says "Yes."

I don't really catch on but I have my suspicions. So I say "Could I please talk to Lena alone?" They all nod, expect Lena of course, and walk out.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lena says facing me. I slowly admit what "Love."

Lena raises her eyebrow "Love?"

"Yes love, I might not have things clear in my mind but I am truly drawn to you." It is truly like that, I want to kiss her and even inappropriate things. MY mind just searches for her and her only. Like nobody else is needed but her. "Drawn as in I might not remember you, or how we met, the day of the proposal or our wedding day but I know one thing for sure is that you won't lose me." The kiss that followed was passionate but with true hunger. Lena had probably waited ages for this. For Kara this all felt like normal... even though that shouldn't be but it does.

One kiss slowly turned into a full on make out. But they both knew they needed to stop, air was needed. So they stopped head resting against each other gasping for oxygen.

I silently say "I am sorry for not remembering you like I used to do." Lena takes a moment to realise this and pulls back. "Kara, this can happen. We are married we take care for each other. Don't blame yourself. This is just a slight inconvenience."

I nod but don't say something back, it is my fault... how can't I remember a perfect life like this, it isn't truly perfect but like Lena said I should just see it as a slight inconvenience.

"How did we meet?"

Lena smiles "Ah, that is quite the story. We met at a science fair. Alexandra dragged you there, we were both looking at some sort of gravity shift machine. I don't really know if it was really that but still." I chuckle a little "A bit before I say you walking, you were breath taking, absolutely stunning. And there we were next to each other, I was too scared to talk and that means a lot I normally have the guts to speak. Luckily you started talking, I immediately knew I needed to keep you with me for a very long time. So I did the best thing possible, I asked if you wanted to ditch this place and go with me on a date. You said yes, it was truly fun because after going to some sort of fancy restaurant we went bowling. You made a dent in the floor, which I paid for.

But you forgot to mention to Alexandra that you were gone. They almost reported you missing. I luckily got your number before you had to race back to where the car was to take you home. That evening I called you, you were quite upset because your parents did something, you never told me what. But we truly started to talk, I asked if you wanted to come to me the day after. You almost yelled yes, I knew that moment you were feeling the same. Wanting the other even if you didn't know them. But in my mind it felt like I had known you for ages." She smiles because she sees the memory just replay in her mind.

"You said something about bailing me out that you couldn't leave, but you did. You left that Sunday with me. It was a new chapter, because when I was waiting with the car outside from your house you ran up to me and hugged me. You had some marks on your arm, I now know why, they used kryptonite on you and then abused you but that doesn't matter. I made my day as you made mine. That night you stayed to sleep with me, I only lived about 2 hours away from your home. It felt like I needed to keep you with me, safe. That night we shared our first kiss while lying down in bed. I never had a relationship go that fast, heck I didn't even had a relationship that went to that level before."

"But we got together a couple weeks later, you probably were more with me than you were home. Me being in college made it easy for having you around. I just couldn't get you back home if you would be safe with me. I had my suspicions about what happened at your home but you never talked about it." She sighs

"There is so much more to talk about, but know this Kara  _Luthor_  the Danvers family has no hold on you or Alexandra anymore. You are both Luthors now, married or just adopted. You are family."


	8. Mixed Feelings

I slowly woke up again, feeling better. Lena said I could sleep but only under supervision all the time. She probably did it because like me, she doesn't know what is going on. One thing I do know for sure is that I am changing. Memories fading and feelings creating. The big time bad stuff, it is probably time to say what is going on to Lena. But I don't want her to worry about me, she obviously does worry about me already. But I can't make myself giving her more to worry about.

She is just so... caring and apparently I am in this for the big time but how can you say 'Hey Lena, I can't remember you. I remember a different you one who wasn't interested in me like this, only as friends. Your mother and brother were bad and Alex was a government agent.' You just can't but it needs to be done. I need to tell Lena because she is my wife and I kind of love her... how? It is truly getting messed up, up there.

I look to the side, Lena luckily still sits there with a laptop. Probably working, so that workaholic trait won't go away. Noted. "Working again?" I say and chuckle, she looks a bit startled up from her laptop "No, no. I was but I couldn't concentrate, now I am looking at your brain scans."

"You are?" I say while sit up

"Yes, I couldn't stop thinking about what is happening" I slowly nod and say a bit nervous "About that" Lena does her eyebrow thing in the most Lena way possible "It... it." I sigh "Is probably because I remember a different world." I don't dare to look up to meet her eyes. I also nervously play with my hands. Gosh Kara... but it is always better than that damn crinkle.

"A different world?"

"Yes, and I also think my mind is removing those memories and replacing them from this world. And creating new feelings towards people, like way more love for you..." I keep my eyes fixated at my hands. But I do hear her sigh before she asks "And what was that world like?"

"Very different, like for starters I didn't met you years ago but just months ago. I did have a crush on you, but I think that is just because you are so caring but yet so alone. Back there I was in a relationship with a guy called Mon-el or Mike. You met him as Mike of the interns, he isn't from earth. But it was toxic or something like that and I don't even know why I tried that relationship. But everybody is so different there except you. You are pretty much the same. The same Lena Luthor who tries to help everybody except herself, she forgets that from time to time. Who tries to go against the Luthor name and just wants to be Lena not a person with such a terrible legacy. No you want to be different, try to be different. The Lena who is so vulnerable and hurt when you get to meet her for real, one that doesn't like to show herself.

But I got the chance to meet her, and oh Rao what was it great. Meeting somebody who stands up for good despite what people think. Somebody who gives millions to children hospitals. But I can also see that you aren't parts of that person anymore. You didn't have a legacy like that, you don't need to prove yourself like that."

Lena just kept silent the whole time. But she breaks the silence that follows with "And now you are my wife. Thrown into this without knowing how. Nothing is clear or known. But you like me maybe even love me?"

"Yes" I almost silently answer, but she can hear it. I know it, I could have answered with yep but that felt wrong...

"Well, Kara look at me" I slowly shift my gaze to her she smiles lovingly adding every part of love she can give into it... it feels great. "Maybe this is very hard for you right now but we are married. That means I help you in your the best times but also with the worst. Right now I just need you to be yourself. Do the normal things you would do and I will help you. I am your boss so no worries about work we can go to that whenever you like. But right now I need you to embrace whatever is happening to you, maybe it is good. Maybe our world here is better." I nod

"Thank you, what is my- I mean our next step?"

"You are going to ask me whatever you want or about whoever you want and I will try to answer them."

What will I ask as my first question... yes, the irritation of Alexandra. "Why do you call Alex Alexandra?"

Lena chuckles "Yes, well. I think it is just a Luthor thing. Only you call her Alex or the Lane sisters but other than that not many. I like to think that it is a habit because you are right Alexandra does not always feels right."

"Lane sisters?" I ask curious, because why not! I met Lucy and she was a doctor what is Lois than...

"Ah, you don't know Lois or Lucy on that other planet?"

"No, no I did. Lois was with Clark and worked for the Daily Planet and Lucy was somewhere in the military."

"Well, yes how do I say it." Lena says nervous "Clark or Kal-el is gone. He went rogue, almost destroyed an entire city. Nobody has heard from him since." I gasp a little, Kal rogue... how? Red K?

"But Lois is your 'partner' at Catco, she also helps us from time to time with Supergirl stuff. Lucy is a doctor if you didn't already know that. Was Lucy with Alexandra on that other earth?"

"No, no..." I say a bit flabbergasted "She was Maggie Sawyer, a detective"

"Ah, Maggie..." Lena says with a sad smile "Maggie is gone, protecting you from your adoptive father. She was a close friend... also a detective here." I slowly nod, I probably will process this information later but right now it doesn't really... finds its place.

"But Lucy and Alex are together?" Lena nods, okay... that is unique. But she is still gay! That is good!

I slowly sit different, my legs of the bed, facing Lena. My stomach growls and we both chuckle, Lena stands up and hold out her hand and asks "Ready to face the world?"


	9. Stargazing

Me escaping everything what is going on is an understatement. I ran away, not far but still. I ran away to the roof, it was nighttime and a clear sky which means I could look at the stars and forget everything.

I always loved stargazing, it is so easy. Which sounds weird... it is more like seeing new possibilities, other systems with each other life forms. You can think for hours about what may be different there from here. And if you look long enough you might start to think they only shine their light for you at that exact moment.

But that is far from the truth, they always shine even when you can't see it. I always search for the star where Krypton was. The red star Rao, a beautiful one... a god.

It still makes me sad knowing that I don't have my family anymore. I have Kal but where is he? Is he truly dead? Or just rogue... is he infected with Red K? My vision became blurry, but I stop my tears from flowing. I have no idea why but I do... my head slowly starts to hurt again. I suspected one of those episodes should be coming soon and here it is. I don't scream, I just try to be a strong person and let them flow those... images. Although I said I would be strong I grab my head and let my tears fall. I see images of a younger Alex, she is so... different. Not the Alex I knew, less confident not like her in her real puberty. It's like she didn't dare to defy things. Not like the Alex who would be feared by boys because she dared to do something... No this Alex is... scared.

It suddenly stops, no more images of younger Alex, just me and the stars again. I let my head go and try to get to know why I needed to see that. To learn? To feel pity towards her? Or to support... but I can't protect her. I am not myself yet... I am almost a human, not the Kryptonian with powers. No just a step closer to human because none of my powers returned. My senses are fully awake again but anything else... gone.

I hear the door open that gives access to the roof. I turn my head to see who it is. Alex... she looks a bit around and then spots me. "Hey" was all I could say, she grabs her phone and probably sends something. She looks at me again and chuckles "Stargazing huh?" While she walks towards me I say "What did you else aspect? Saving the world without powers? Nah that is quite difficult." She lays down beside me it feels good to do this again. Like old times.

After a couple minutes of silence Alex says "Lena was about to call the police luckily she didn't. But I think her idea about putting tracers in your clothes might come back." We chuckle, Lena and putting tracers in my clothes... yeah that is something Lena would do.

"I will talk her out of it, I know she is concerned but I need privacy."

Did I just say that... is it not to harsh? No? Luckily helps Alex me "You are right but you can't stop that woman with loving you that means you also get all the other emotions. It is also good to see we both have somebody who will run into fire to help with our problems."

She is right... the Lena here is so... caring. My thoughts wander a bit about Lena when Alex says "Why did you even flee?"

I sigh and say "Couldn't handle it anymore, too many questions."

"But did you had to lie? Saying you were going to the bathroom?"

"No, no... that wasn't smart. I just thought it would be better. Making Lena worry less but in the end I only made her worry more." I sigh and continue "I didn't know how to get away from there and I would have warned them were I was but I don't have my phone."

"Kara," Alex starts "you and Lena have been married for quite a while now. And you were together for a while before that so just speak the truth. A marriage is better if it is based around than the truth than all of it is just a lie. Next time just tell her, you have been there for her and she will gladly be there for you."

I chuckle, no laugh, because the fact that it seems like Alex is always the perfect sister despite the place and now universe. "What is so funny?" she asks.

"It seems like wherever we are you just act like the perfect sister somebody would ask for."

"Well, I- uh- Thank you, but I think you would have done the same."

"Yes, yes. That doesn't hide the fact that you will always better" I slowly turn my head towards her. She has goosebumps all over her arms, she probably forgot to take a jacket with her. So I simply state "It is quite cold tonight, want to get inside again?"

"I didn't think I would ever hear from you that it is cold. For you it is almost impossible to get cold." She says while she starts to stand up. "Yea well, today is your day!" I exclaim, not in a bad way, and stand up.

We chuckle and walk to the door, it felt good talking to this Alex. She might not be a bad ass like she was before but she is fun, and still extremely wise. She just knows what to do around me.

I follow her to some door, this mansion is just like a maze. Too many corridors. "Good luck with Lena" Alex says and winks at me. I nod and she walks away. Should I knock... or not... is it even my room? Yes... probably. I put my hand on the handle and hesitate. Will Lena be there? Will she be mad?

I slowly open the door. The room before me is definitely my room. From the pictures on the wall to the colours. Lena is sitting at some desk. She almost immediately turns towards me and exclaims "Kara!" she looks a bit mad, so should I say sorry? Yes... I should. Lena opens her mouth to speak again but I am too fast "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should have told the truth."

She nods and says "Apology accepted. Next time just say if it is too much and where you are going." She stands up and she asks me "Were the stars beautiful?" I chuckle and say "Yes, but not as beautiful as you" KARA! Since when do I flirt... with her? It felt right but... how... why... I even didn't do it that much with Mon-el...

Lena smiles brightly and slowly walks towards me "Now do I?" I nod keeping up my act. Is it an act? It feels good, so no act it is... she puts her arms around my neck and says "You are quite the charmer Kara. Are there any costs for your lovely services?" Yes it is true... Lena Luthor is flirting with me, you can hear it from her tone to how she looks at me. I shake my head. "Well, than I will just give you a reward." She winks at me but before I can react she kisses me. Yes, a good kiss. A perfect kiss.

That kiss leads to some other things but absolutely not the last base. We end up cuddling in bed nothing special for her probably. But for me it feels like the safest thing in the world.


	10. Morning Kisses

Waking up with Lena in my arms feels great. I have no idea what my mind is doing right now but it makes those feelings I had before shine in daylight. No bottling up or putting them in tiny boxes. No, no... it makes me feel secure and safe around Lena. Most important loved. None of my relationships with anybody have been like this. Yes I do love Alex but that is like a sister. Because she is my sister. Obviously not by blood but that doesn't matter.

Right now it is just me, in a truly comfortable bed, it is absolutely  _gigantic_. And the fact that I am wearing PJ's made of silk, I knew Lena was rich but this... it is a whole new level. Shorts and a t-shirt would be enough but I can't complain. The part of Lena I have seen is so different than the 'old' her. This Lena didn't have that hate in her life. She doesn't have walls around herself when I am close. But you can see that she is still just a young human who likes to laugh and joke. One who tries to be that way but can't because some reason.

My reporter side almost screams to have me searching for the truth. On the other side I shouldn't when we were together she breaks the last wall away, it is good to see that around her family she doesn't have many left, it feels great to see Lena that way. The love I feel when I am around her is indescribable. You can say great but that is an absolute understatement even perfect isn't a good word. No, no it is way better than that. It is like I am her world, nobody matters except me. That isn't really the truth because she cares about Alex, Lex or even Lillian.

I almost have those feelings for her. I do love her that is for sure but whatever that girl did to me made me love Lena an amount she really deserves. I might not remember that much, yet. But I will soon. Now it is just me lying in a bed together with the girl of my dreams. Almost as one, legs intertwined. Her head resting on my chest, her arms around me like I am hers and hers only. Which makes me chuckle. My hands are just around her, hugging her. It is a perfect moment, I am hers and she is mine.

My sleep wasn't the best I had but Lena helped me tremendously. I had some nightmares and it was almost like clockwork because Lena woke up every time and calmed me down. My memory doesn't serve me well with trying to remember what it was about. But I can't complain, Lena was there every time for me.

Lena slowly starts to stir. Probably my fault, I shouldn't have chuckled. A smile slowly starts to form when I hear her groan. Probably because she slept great and I woke her. Lena opens her eyes and stares into mine. She smiles and says "Good morning beautiful"

I chuckle and it doesn't go unnoticed because Lena asks me surprised "What?"

She looks truly confused, Lena Luthor most witty person I know doesn't get it. Well, it isn't that big of a thing. But saying good morning beautiful as your first thing well that... is something as cliche as it can get. A true movie sentence. So I reply with "That is just the most cliche you could say."

Lena doesn't ask for an explanation and just replies with a chuckle and "Well, it describes you perfectly."

I tease a little with a "If you say so." and a wink. I pout a little while a continue "But now I need to come up with something way better for you..." The pout wasn't mostly my work but maybe it was just exact what I needed to do.

"Darling, you know that doing that around me is very dangerous. I go weak in the knees and just feel the urge to do very bad things. Even with people around." Lena grins mischievously "I think you should pay me for all the mental problems I get for it." I think I know what she is talking about with her 'bad things' so I say a bit flirty back "And with what should I pay you?"

Her eyes light up and she says "Uh..." Lena teases me with a pause and than says "A very, very lovely morning kiss." I start to grin and chuckle lightly "I think I can provide your request." Once I have said what I needed to say I remove the distance between us and our lips meet. Our lips move perfectly together. Suddenly Lena asks for entry to my mouth with her tongue. I grant it her. When our tongues collide I let out moan. We slowly but surely battle our way trough the kiss.

Lena was the first to stop the kiss which is greeted by a groan from me. Lena just chuckles and moves her lips to my neck where there are some bite marks and bruises left from yesterday. Slowly but surely she finds my pulse point which is again met with a moan. It is just great but I can't really think about it right now. The only thought in my mind is Lena. She captured me, completely.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Lena stops kissing with a groan and calls "Come in!" I focus on the door but it is still a bit difficult because the goddess of a Lena Luthor is on top of me. And she has me captured with her spell. I see Winn peeking inside and says "Not naked!" I feel the warmth in my neck. I am flustered... lovely. "Good, great even! I won the bet... Lucy thought that you two would have done it again by now. Missing each other and that but-" Winn gets interrupted by a irritated Lena "Winslow, we were getting there so this better be good."

I chuckle seeing Winn get red as he can get while he stammers out "Well um... we found where that girl from Cadmus might be."


	11. From Eden

**A/N There is a music video with Katie in it (From Eden - Hozier)**

* * *

Stressed was just a small word compared to how I actually feel. I would be fidgeting with my glasses right now but for some reason my mind keeps making me touch and turn my wedding band and bracelet. Lena Luthor... my wife... I can probably meld from inside. Just by one smile. And a kiss... I don't have words for that feeling. I shake my head a bit to get back to the conversation. Well, the big news isn't here yet. We are still waiting for Alex and Co.

When we heard the news Lena and I practically ran. We got changed fast. I don't know if I have much different than truly expensive dresses but apparently not today. Lena also gave me my ring and bracket. She probably had to remove it because of my 'episodes'. Also she gave me some sort of necklace. Not the one I got from mom, no this one is something steel. Is it my suit? Second suit? She mumbled something about better version but I still don't get it.

But my thoughts can wait because Alex and Lucy walked into the living room...  _my_  living room. A small smile forms on my lips because oh  _Rao_  this feels good. Not the material stuff part. No, no.  _Lena_. Always Lena. I sigh, I am in deep problems. She captured me, I knew there were feeling that were more than platonic but this... is love maybe even lust.

Everybody stares at me. I get red, not extremely but I am red. Lucy, Alex, Winn, Lena, Lillian, Lex and Lois.  _Lois?_  Since when is she here...  _Kara, let it slide._  I comment with a "Huh?" Nobody says anything back. Lena just gives me a squeeze in the hand she was or is holding. Lillian slowly but surely walks to the centre of the attention. Opposite of me, because I apparently had to sit in the middle...

Lillian starts talking once she is on the perfect spot "Welcome, after a full night of searching for her we have found that girl we are looking for. A team has already been send since Kara still doesn't have her powers back." She grabs a remote and points it at the television, the television has been up for some sort of reason. We see 4 screens. Each occupying the same amount of room on the screen. Body-cams, with names. Vasquez, Prince, Valdes and Corben... Corben as in John? Oh... weird world. Luckily Lillian continues "All we can do is mostly wait and see, our agents will have it perfectly under control. Some time soon food will arrive." With the mention of food my face lights up. Yeah, I am hungry... but who cares. Alex says I am a food consuming void so I need to do right to my title.

I simply stare at the screen, watching a fight that occurs now and then. Lena flinches a couple of times and squeezes my hand harder. Which isn't bad so I give her a squeeze for reassurance back every time. Now I get how Alex feels when see sees me getting hurt or fighting. But this is quite unique to see, the only times I see this is when there is kryptonite around.

The fight suddenly takes a turn one by one falls to the ground. Agents begging for mercy... I feel Lena getting even more tense so I pull her closer and keep watching. Slowly one body camera turns off or better said gets damaged. First Prince, than Valdes and lastly Vasquez. Corben his body camera is a bit drenched by blood but nothing else.  _I wish I could help..._  but I can't. No powers means merely human.

Corben gets lifted from the ground. The girl appears into sight. Lillian turns the sound on of Corben his cam and the girl starts in a way too cheery tone "Supergirl!" I grimace, I remember... she was there. She did this to me. "Or should I say Kara Zor-el. Wait I can get it better! Kara  _Luthor_." Her tone it is just... blerch, not nice. Now sense everybody looking at me,  _Rao_... The girl continues "Isn't this what you wanted? Everything you  **ever**  dreamed of?" I look confused, what in the world does she mean... "The love of your life by your side. Heck! Even better, I am very good at doing things better. You are married! Lucky  _you_." The girl spits out you, with quite a bit of hate but also something else. Something I can't place but in the meantime Lena tightens her hold on me.

"Lovely in laws. Alex her life is way better. No jealous James around. Kal-el gone, so you are the one and only hero on earth. But most importantly Lena, isn't it? She the girl whom you love with all your heart." My mouth slowly but surely opens and widens with each statement. "But you have it all now. A wife, love and a home. Nothing toxic like that Mon-el guy gave you. So mark my words, destiny has changed. Make the best of your second chance. As Kara Luthor CEO of Catco, wife of Lena Luthor, sister to Alexandra Luthor and many other things. So live your life." And with that the screen turns black.  _Destiny has changed_... I see everybody staring at me again. I can't take it now... not now, no. So I do the only thing possible, remove Lena from my grasp and stand up and flee. To my bedroom. I hear quite some calling my name behind me which makes me only walk faster.

I finally reach my room, getting weird looks from the staff here and there along the way. But I made it. I sit down, I would have rather jumped on the bed and just cry but I can't do that. So I sit on the edge and put my head in my hands. Sighing loudly obviously no idea what is happening, those words keep ringing in my head  _destiny has changed_. People are gone, lost but things have been replace for that... why? My thoughts get stopped when I feel an arm around me. I look a bit up and see that it is Lena so I do the only thing imaginable, I lean into her touch and put my head on her shoulder. Lena just whispers reassuring things to me and she keeps rubbing my arm. We stay like that for a while, it almost feels like my own little Eden, a paradise. Lena and me, combined with all the love in the world.

Lena breaks the with a question "Since destiny changed... is- is this truly what you wanted." My immediate thought is yes, but that is selfish. I hurt people... Kal-el, James... Jeremiah... Lena wants an answer... but what is good? No will hurt her... and yes is hard... but the truth. So I whisper a very broken "Yes."


	12. When Love Takes Over

Lena's first response was to hug me a bit tighter, I needed it. Maybe destiny has changed and maybe there are a million things I don't know yet one thing is for sure. Lena knows me like nobody else ever will. She knows so many things, like when it is time to hug or when I wake up in the middle of the night.

I slowly lift my head which causes for her to look at me. I know it for sure, and I might say this a million times over and over. But when I let love take over you have to take your chances, trust your gut, follow the flow. And that is exactly what I let my body do. I let my lips melt together with hers. Perfectly in sync. My whole body gets warm, the places where she touches me are like electricity chose to flow between us to give us that spark.

They say love does strange things when love takes over. It makes your vision blurry because of lust. Your mind unusable because of one thought: The other person. It makes your hearing weak the only thing you can only hear is her. And her cry for more. Every time you mark her you smirk, she is yours and yours only. But mostly the feeling, the feeling of her lips. Her touch, she grabbing your hair.

It is true, when love takes over it does strange things with you but right now it makes me leave marks on her skin, she begging for more. Lena Luthor the only mantra possible in my head. And that is why we finish what we were about to start this morning. The first time ever. But with the right person, the perfect one.

_Later that time after all the 'fun'_

I am exhausted, but happy I am in a bed again. A safe space, with her in my arms again. She is naked but I don't care about that. We had true 'pleasure'. Lena breaks the silence, I thought she was sleeping but I might have heard it wrong, with "I am happy you chose me. Was this your first time? Since that you remember another destiny?" I merely hum in acknowledgement.

"Well, daring it is a honour to have taken your virginity from you twice. Luckily the second time with way less pain." I chuckle, I heard from people that it will hurt but luckily it didn't. Probably since this body already had sex. It was a bit difficult. Not knowing what to do and trying not to hurt Lena. But Lena is an amazing teacher and truly good at making myself feel secure and confident.

Suddenly a "I love you." slips out. I have no idea why but I said it, for the first time? I can't remember. Lena responds with a "I love you too." I smile brightly, it feels like the first time and it is wonderful.

Lena sighs and says "If I would have known the other 'reality' I still would have chosen this, us." I smile brightly and hum happily. That may be one of the nicest things she could say now. "And every time your head hurts you're getting new memories?" The feeling I get by just staring into her eyes... it takes away my breath and of course my ability to speak properly so I respond with a "Uhu."

This is just that feeling and emotion I have never felt before. I did have it a bit with Mon-el and James but other than that... no, well family like Winn and Alex but that is family. But love like this... never before, I just feel completely accepted every part of me shines just because one person cares enough to love every part of me. The bad, the good and of course the bold. She probably even loves Supergirl.

This is way easier, now I don't have to worry about telling her. Because I truly couldn't handle it anymore... but it felt like I was way too late with seeing I needed to tell her. Lena stops my thoughts with a question "And Kara in that other reality did you have other romantic relationships?" Ow... will she be mad? No? I chuckle a bit awkward and say "I had 2 more serious relations. One was with a Daxamite named Mon-el and one was with a photographer named James."

Lena gasps and burst out laughing. I wonder why... once Lena is a bit calmed down she says "You and Jimmy Olsen, who would have thought. You two are mutual enemies. It surprises me you haven't fired him already after what he did." Huh? We are enemies? How... "What did he do?"

Lena smiles a bit sad and says "He... sort of forced him on top of you... and it didn't go further than that... but it is a real wonder that you didn't fire him. I know there isn't any evidence... but as your boss I advice you to do it soon." I nod slowly and say " But isn't that a bit... too hard?"

Lena pats my arm and says "You Kara Luthor are an angel. Sometimes too nice, but still sees if something is crossing a line." She sighs and says "But honey, please stop him. Otherwise I have to do it without you knowing it." I slowly nod... I need to get rid of James at Catco... Me as  _CEO_  needs to get rid of my friend James... Okay... that is new. But he forced himself on top of me. So that is bad. Does he deserve it?

Lena is my wife... so I need to believe her? Yes? Right? So James Olsen or Jimmy must be gone. Well not from the earth but I must remove him from Catco. It does sounds quite hard but she is right... a line was truly crossed. So I will do what must be done and see this James as Jimmy. Not a friend but a foe.


	13. Glitter In The Air

The remaining of the morning was uneventful. Just some questions from Lena and lots of cuddling. When it was something past 12 we decided to put on some clothes again. That was the moment I decided that it was finally time to ask one of the most important questions. Where is Kal-el. So I asked Lena "Lena?" I get a hum in response from the walk in closet so I walk inside to get her complete attention. It was quite fun to see, Lena changing in front of a mirror and trying to zip up her dress. I slowly walk to her and place one hand on her shoulder while I slowly zip her dress.

Before Lena can say something like thank you I say "What happened to Kal-el?"I see the shocked expression on Lena's face while she stammers "H-He was affected by Red K. We failed to stop him and he was about to kill you. The only kryptonite we had was too weak but we needed to do something. So Lex shot him with kryptonite bullets. The last we saw from Clark is him fleeing. We didn't had time to go after him because you were seriously injured." I slowly nod and feel a tear making it's way down my face.

Lena turns around hugs me tight and whispers things like 'Let it out sweetie' and 'It will all get better' while I truly break down. After a couple minutes I finally calm down. I am still not completely relaxed so Lena tries to light up the mood with "Well miss Luthor, today is Valentines day. I know how tight your schedule is. But would you like to go on a date with me?" I chuckle a bit broken but respond with "Yes."

"Good, I plan to take you out so be prepared for press." She lets go of the hug to look at me and say "You don't have to worry about your clothes because you look dazzling." I couldn't say the same about hers because they are all wet so... "I hoped I could say that to you too but I kind of ruined them."

Lena chuckles and looks sincerely to me "It are just clothes, you go first. Benefits for choosing me" She says and winks. I feel a fascinating urge to kiss her. One which feels like the only thing I can do in the next couple of seconds is grab her head and plant my lips on hers. Of course I did that. Who wouldn't? If she already is yours than this is only better.

_That evening_

Lena just said be ready in our room at that time I will pick you up. Nothing more, nothing less. So Valentines day... cool. Bonding time with Lena and great food! Probably... it might not even be the truth. Well, of Lena truly knows me that won't be a problem.

I pace inside the room, not knowing what to do. I do have a phone now so... social media. I open Instagram and go to my own page. Which contains many pictures with Lena, the reactions are quite lovely. Mostly about #Karlena and apparently the most influential women in National City. Some are mean but I think you will always get that... I also see no bad things about the Luthor family. It feels great... Lena doesn't have a burden like that anymore.

She still has the burden of being a female CEO but apparently so have I. That brings me an idea so I search for Catco online. I mostly find just news of now but I see one article with the headline 'CEO Lena Luthor buys Catco as engagement present.' I chuckle lightly, that is something Lena would do... I was about to search Cat Grant up but somebody knocked on the door and opens it.

Lena stands in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, roses. Her dress is still the beautiful green dress she changed into when her other dress was 'ruined'. I walk up to her, put my phone away on a table. Grab the bouquet and put that also away and finally after all that I kiss her fiercely, a kiss full of lust. Yep, I hated waiting for her. Lena is the first to pull away as she chuckles. "You still hate waiting don't you?" I hum in response "Well I hate to disappoint but we need to go to a very fancy restaurant called 'Le Septième Ciel'."

I gasp a little, one of the most expensive restaurants in National City. Lena has game... True game. This is good.

_(I am going to skip dinner.) Almost at the end of dinner._

Dinner is going well, we are almost finished. Lena's game is just... wow. She rented the complete restaurant. It is just us two. Well and all the paparazzi outside but she explained just hold on my hand and walk don't stop and be polite. She also warned me to not be a brick, concrete wall, glass wall or a wrecking ball. Just nothing that hurts. It was doable, with me having a little bit of invulnerability.

It does feel great, being somewhere that isn't our house or a hospital. And it is even Valentines day. The day of showing love. And with who can you better do that than your wife? Lena said something about taking the backdoor and going for a walk. And so we did. We took our jackets and walked to the backdoor. Apparently outside there was some sort of Valentines day 'festival' also known as a busy street with one too many food places. A girl a Cupid costume walks up to us. Offers Lena some chocolate after the rejection from Lena she offers me it but for some reason I say no. I didn't know that was possible but still, I did it.

Finally the girl grabs some sort of glitter stuff and blows it towards Lena and me. I stand a bit bedazzled. After a couple seconds my senses go into hyper mode. My apparently Lena senses. I immediately grab she looks quite mad at me but I just shake my head and walk way with her following me because even though I don't have my powers I am still stronger.

* * *


	14. Bombs Away

I have no idea what just happened but why was I frozen in place... Bedazzled. I can think about all that later right now I need to calm Lena. I can truly feel her being tense, it is quite great to have a new sense. The Lena Luthor sense. A way so I always will know what is happening with her. Once we were out of view of everyone I stop and pull her into a hug. After a couple seconds when she reciprocates my hug I whisper "It wasn't nice of that girl but making a scene or being a true CEO won't help us. Shall we just go home? Take a shower together?" Wow... that means... I do play this game like a real lover...

The only thing Lena does is nod so I grab my phone and call Frank. About 8 minutes later he arrives. When we finally sit in the car, with much protest from Lena since she is practically glued to me, Lena's first tears start to fall. Frank immediately closes the hatch and I pull Lena a bit closer. Her sobbing slowly forms into full on crying as I whisper things like 'Shhh, let it all out' and 'It is okay to show emotions like this'. I thought this Lena was quite different from mine but I was wrong, this Lena lets it all bottle up. Every emotion and frustration and one minute it will just all come out again. It is way worse because she can't deal alone with it anymore.

So here we are, driving home while Lena has exploded. Her own deference system has failed and everything is coming outside. Every emotion she had left inside, every frustration and every concern. It feels good to be able to help her, it isn't good that she also has this habit but it isn't something you will lose anytime soon.

I think it helped Lena because after a couple of minutes her sobs turn into sniffles. I keep holding her and rub her arm. I break the silence "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head but does speak "I- I- I don't know what came over me." her voice is again timid and broken. You can even hear she is on the verge of tears. "Shhh, it can happen. That girl wasn't really nice because she didn't ask. And you didn't want to be ma but all your emotions had to come out. I get it."

"You, you do?" She says still broken... "Lena, how long have I known you? How many times have I seen this? You may try to be strong because of your loss before but you are still human. Crying and other emotions are okay. So let it out, don't bottle it up." She nods and hugs me tighter again. She sighs lets me go to look at me and say "What would I do without you?"

I chuckle "I have no idea, so we must hope that will never happen. But to set one thing straight that the thing is mutual." She smiles brightly at me, like I made her day. And why did I know all that stuff... that girl whatever she did, messing with destiny, does really help me.

I start again with "I- I just wish we could be... truly honest with each other. About feelings, jealousy and other things..." And there it was again! I am bedazzled. But why? Like the time before it just takes a couple of seconds to return normal... strange. Immediately after I feel 'normal' again Lena states "You want to be more honest about feelings and other stuff?" I hum in response. "Well, then... I hated the fact that you were in so much pain and for some reason I can't just never place feelings like that. So back there I was maybe a bit irritated because that waiter stood a bit too close and then that other girl. I couldn't keep everything in boxes anymore."

"Okay... so I saw it right, I am sorry I was oblivious to his actions but I saw your emotions change every time he was there. And that girl should have asked but sometimes you need to let the magic happen. Not that I believe in magic." I sigh in bliss and comment "It feels good to be honest with you"

"Yea, do you know what feels even better? Making out with you and eventually making love." I chuckle and say "Is that so?" I wink and kiss her initially kissing her until we are home. After that I carry her to our room and we have a very,  _very_  wonderful evening and night.

_That morning_

Last night was great, maybe not the glitter stuff thing but everything after that it was just  _golly_. I don't have words for it. We did were truly honest with each other so that felt good? I think? Right now I am n the shower, Lena was still sleeping and I truly needed to get rid of the glitter but I already know some parts will keep being there.

I feel arms drape around me and I hum in delight, Lena. I turn around and give her her morning kiss. I stop when I know things might escalate and say "Sorry Honey, but right now I think it is better that we keep our contact to kissing. Because you know I can't give any resistance later." Lena just chuckles and kisses me again, she doesn't let things escalate so that feels good. But why I said what I said is still a mystery to me.

I like living like this. The first person that I see is Lena and the last is Lena. Showering together... having sex... yea it all feels great. When we break apart for what feels like the 100th time I ask "And when do we need to work again?" Lena chuckles and says "Well miss Luthor, as much as I love you I will say about a week from now? I think our CFO's can handle their job."

"Yes, yes you are right. That still doesn't change the fact that I have no idea who you are talking about." Lena full on laughs this time and says "Samantha Arias for L-Corp and for Catco we of course have Lois." I kiss her one last time and step out of the shower. I change again when I am met with a way stronger episode than before.


	15. These Days

I fall to the floor, not able to function. This time I do feel the fall and feel Lena putting her arm on me. It is good to feel things... but the pain... it is unbearable. I slowly stammer "C- C- cou- ld y- you plea- please m- make it st- stop"I hear Lena murmur something. She probably said it out loud... so that means my senses are failing again... "P- p- pu- put me t- to- to sle- ep" I plea. After a couple minutes a feel a second person being around because I hear Lena 'talk' much more. A little time later I feel a needle getting inside me and some liquid being pressed inside my body. It takes just a couple of seconds to fall asleep.

Some time later I wake up again, a bit flabbergasted about what happened but I know where I am now... Lena's lab downstairs. I immediately feel something new, my powers... I feel it racing through me. But I my hearing is still... well to put it nice horrible. I look around the room. I see some rubble on a pile a corner of the room... did I hurt somebody?

Finally I hear breathing from the other side of my bed. I turn around as fast as I can, which is a mistake because my head still hurts a bit so I groan. luckily I don't wake the sleeping beautify called Lena. She just looks so peaceful... but I just can't fight of the urge to touch her. So I slowly reach out and cub her face.

Then it hits me again that doomed pain. It is back again... worse. Way worse. I grab my ears because they started to hurt like hell. A scream escapes my lips, my vision becoming blurry again. So I close my eyes out of nowhere it feels like I am sucked into something. A memory...

_-~-FB-~-_

_It is our wedding day... December 25th. Lena Luthor truly has game... getting married on December 25th. I am escorted by Winn and opposite of me, Lena, she is escorted by Lex. They look so happy. She is dressed in all white, so am I. But she is just breathtaking, perfect. The look she gives me... is just full of love so... I just long for it. And I know I have it. But that doesn't change a fact about me longing for Lena Luthor,_ _**my** _ _Lena Luthor._

_The ceremony went by fast with a true loving look from Lena. I had the same look probably, one thing was fore sure I felt whole. She was there the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, my infinity. And the kiss... it was magical, if I there weren't that many people here I sure would have floated. Taking her with me. But I couldn't the last of my mind that I could use I used to not use my powers. But apart from that... I let Lena take me into this magical life. A better life, together for eternity._

_After the ceremony we had a way smaller one, so we could get married by Kryptonian laws. It was a bit sad because Kal-el wasn't here. But the bracelets they were beautiful. More importantly Lena was... more I can't remember but this memory, this feeling is the feeling I get when I see Lena. This new Lena or the old._

_-~-End of FB-~-_

With a gasp oxygen comes into her lungs. It feels like she hasn't had a breath in ages. That is probably the explanation why she is wearing a breathing mask. I finally focus my eyes and look to the side where Lena just had been sitting. She luckily still is there only standing. There are more people in the room, Alex and 2 that I don't know... I slowly remove the mask with almost all the energy I have left and force out a faint "Memory". Lena turns around to Alex and the two others and nods. They leave... Rao, that woman has quite some power. She turns around again when the door is closed and while asking me "Are you okay" she brushes some of hair from my head. I never truly removed the mask I what I just said was way too soft so I nod.

Apparently that was all she needed. Did she really trusted me with all her heart? She does, I think? "I was quite scared Kara. But luckily you said what happened. What is a fond memory?" I remove the mask again to give myself a chance to talk. Of course I don't fully remove it because breathing isn't easy. I have no idea why... but it is what it is. "Wedding" is my answer. I just can't get out more. It is like air was ripped from my lungs and it still is, a bit less although that doesn't change the fact that it feels strange. I remove my gaze from her and look at the rubble, it is like Lena immediately catches on. "You got your powers back when you had another episode. For times like that we have bricks around here. To make sure you don't hurt anybody." I nod and I finally have problems with keeping my eyes open so Lena asks "Tired?" I nod again, I slowly shift in the bed and pat the place next to me. She knows I can't argue so she complies. Once we are settled next to each other the world of dreams sucks me in.


	16. Wishful Thinking

When I wake up again Lena was still fast asleep. It is good to see her this... relaxed with no stress or reasons to feel bad about me. Peaceful is the correct word. Just dreaming and nothing else, well maybe she isn't dreaming but I can't really know it. I can't look in her mind.

Even though I can't be sure I stand with my statement, she is peaceful. And I remember one of the many important memories about her. It is only one but this one... it was beautiful. And the date, just Rao... Lena knows how to do things right. Festive and a truly memorable day.

I see Lena stirring and so she slowly but surely wakes up with a yawn. Also she stretches her one arm that isn't draped over me. She blinks a few times and forms a droopy smile. I feel my cheeks go almost nuclear. This is so... different, it is a different Lena. That is something I will know for sure from now on. She does things the old Lena could do to me like making me blush or making me feel appreciated. But this Lena does that times 1000.

It is intoxicating, it makes me wonder what life would have been like if we had a 'normal' relationship. No Supergirl, less CEO things and just plain love... So I say "Lena?" Lena hums back "Do you ever wish to have a normal relationship, like no Supergirl and less big business?" And then it hit me again, that bedazzled feeling. After that it feels like I forgot something but what... it is like I forgot something really important and almost like a lost a part of me.

I look Lena in the eyes again and the urge to kiss her is just unnatural. So I do the only thing to satisfy my needs so I close the distance between us with a needy and hungry kiss. After a couple of minutes of plain making out I hear metal bending? I look under my hand and see a dent. My surprised look is replaced with one of amusement and I chuckle "I didn't know I was that strong." Lena looks at the dent and bursts out laughing. I quickly join her because how on earth would I make a dent in metal.

Once we are a bit relaxed again I meet her gaze, the same I had just moments ago. Full of lust this time she closes the distance. Luckily this time nothing supernatural happens. I am absolutely no superman so why did it happen... Lena again finds a way to stop my thoughts just by saying "I love you Kara Luthor." It felt great to hear it but the next part is even better, mostly because she looks serious "And I think it is finally time that we are going to work less" She winks while she says "and love more."

I chuckle Lena and working less, she did look serious so is it real? I truly need a confirmation "Lee, are you speaking the truth?" Lena nods "Darling, you asked to be more honest so I am, just like you are." I kiss her again, not with the extreme lust I had before but just a caste kiss to show her I am happy and fond about her idea. She chuckles "Well, Kara good to see you aren't some sort of alien. Maybe the dent was created because this bed it just build out of bad materials." I smile brightly at her and nod in agreement. That sounds like better and it only happened once.

"It means the world to me that you decided to work less and meddle with love more." She chuckles and steals a kiss. With a smirk and an eyebrow raised she asks "Is that so, miss Luthor?" I only hum and kiss her fiercely. There was the sound of metal fighting against my force, I pull away and see that there is a new dent. Lena laughs and whips a tear away. "I didn't know you were  **that**  strong darling." I just look ashamed and don't get why this happened.

I quickly stand up and look at my hands, not knowing what is happening. I can feel the concern and guilt radiating from Lena when she asks "Kara, honey, did I do something wrong? Is everything okay?" I shake my head but still keep my eyes on my open hands, what in the world is happening... I hear Lena walking towards me, she stands in front of me and takes my hands. She slowly pushes them closed and says "Whatever is happening we will get through this together. I will call Alexandra and see what she knows." She guides me to the chair she sat in some time ago. After that she goes outside, probably to search for Alex, because when she comes back she is not alone. Alex immediately cuts to the case "What is wrong Kar?" I look up at her and say "I may or may not have made a couple of dents in the bed."

Alex laughs but stops when she sees I am serious "Kara, that are your powers kicking in. That is normal." I look confused and stammer out "Wh- wh- what powers?" Now is the time for Alex to look confused and she says "You can't remember that you are Kryptonian?" I shake my head and she says "Well, that explains the results from your blood." She walks to a closet and gets a metal case from it. "Kara I am going to do something that is going to hurt you, a lot. So just scream whatever you want but we need to see if this helps." She slowly opens the case and grabs kryptonite out of it. I immediately feel the pain racing through my body and scream. A second later I feel bedazzled again and that was all it takes to knock me out.

The last thing I remember is Lena sitting in front of me holding my arm tight.


	17. Pain

I don't remember much about why I am here but the last thing I remember is pain. My body hurts like hell again. It feels like I was affected by kryptonite again. And I think I was... I remember some sort of glitter... was that the cause? I open my eyes with a groan and flinch by the amount of light in this room.

My senses are again in super mode so I hear to much... I grab my ears and focus on somebody's heartbeat... Lena's. I open my eyes and look at her, she smiles a bit guilty but she does smile. "There is no need to feel guilty, you let Alex do what she had to do." I chuckle but groan since it hurts... why does my body always hurt. "It is lovely to hear your steady heartbeat. It is way better then all the other sounds."

Lena chuckles and asks "You're hurt aren't you? Every power is back again and it hurts like hell?" I nod and grimace when I feel a sting in my chest "Maybe also the fast that there was way too much kryptonite the last couple of days." I say with gritted teeth because of agony.

It isn't fair... I know somebody has to pay the price for everything that has changed but a little rest is welcome. "What kind of kryptonite was it this time?" Lena sighs and says "A new one, we called it gemstone kryptonite." I nod again and slowly form a smile "It was nice to have you in my arms this morning but right now it isn't and that truly disappoints me. Because the first thing I would like to do is comfort you and say it wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" Lena looks at me with a plead in her eyes. She doesn't want me to continue? Ow heck, it is my wife it is my job to make her feel good. "No it wasn't- " Lena tries to cut me off but I only raise my voice and continue "You are going to say 'but I had to see it, it was my job to see any differences.' You may think that but I frankly don't care. The thing is you are more important then one little kryptonite incident. And mark my words: Just don't feel bad about it, it isn't your fault and it will never be it. You Lena Luthor are way too good to let something as small as this take you down. No, no you will just keep your head up high and get all the love you deserve. Nothing less because you couldn't see a difference."

Lena nods and looks away, I hear sniffling so I stand up and hug her. Truly soft, it's more like putting my arms around her with no pressure because I don't have control. Maybe I do but I don't want to test around Lena. She looks at me again and smiles weakly. I slowly feel my legs get weak, it might be because Lena or the fact that everything hurts but I have to say something "Lena?" "Yes?" "Could you please guide me back to the bed I will fall if I stand much longer." She looks confused for just a little moment but catches on fast, she grabs my bicep and guides me to my bed.

I slowly sit down and pat the spot next to me. She reluctantly accepts and sits down next to me so slowly lowers her head on my shoulder. I would have grabbed her hand and give her a light squeeze but I will absolutely hurt her so I pout and say "This is no fun..."

Lena lets a chuckle out and sighs "It will only take about 15 minutes. So my dear, patience is your key." I smile weakly and nod, I luck is on my side since she can't see that. Knowing Lena means one thing for sure she will feel concerned, maybe a nit of guilt but mostly concern.

After a couple of minutes I hear Lena's breath relax and she nestles a bit more into me. I chuckle lightly and smile brightly. This is lovely. After another couple of minutes I feel relaxed again, not every muscle in my body is tense so I pick Lena up and lie her down. I was about to walk away to sit in a chair when I feel a hand on my arm. Lena mumbles a bit sleepy "Stay" she also makes more room for me. I agree wordlessly and lie down with her.

Lena almost immediately clings at me so I return her gesture and hold her close. Sad Lena means lonely Lena... great. A new note for my 'How to live with somebody you weren't with first and apparently are married with now' notebook. But not that I can complain. She is way better then Mon-el. I even think I couldn't have found somebody who would have been with me if the matrix was still a thing... but it is... Kal-ex. Did we already do it? Probably.

How did we even meet... she said something about 16 and school... but nothing else, she was way too advanced to go to the same school. Well, I never let people see that I was smart but that is because Krypton was different. Things already excised there.

Why am I saying this isn't fair... I got  **Lena**. Lena Luthor. That means it is worth it, especially the sex. Because Rao, she is magical. Who would have thought, Lena and I? I could say a Super and a Luthor but Lena is so much more than just her last name. Lucky she doesn't have that problem anymore. Alex and I would have had to problem if it wasn't for the hospitality of Lillian and Lex. No Lionel because he was bad? I don't get how bad, but bad means bad.  _Rao_ , I am rambling again.

My thoughts get stilled when sleeps catches up with me. It it might even feel like I haven't slept in days. But I know it doesn't matter anymore. Me and Lena in each other arms. That is what matters and with that last thought I fall asleep.


	18. Cadmus On The Loose

My peaceful slumber gets interrupted by... alarms? I immediately open my eyes. Not sitting up because I feel her next to me or better said. On me, in my arms, entangled with me. So a bit more intimate than just next to each other.

I hear Lena groan and look up to me. I chuckle a bit and say "I think duty calls, miss Luthor" I wink at the end. She goes off me, stands up and holds out an arm for me. I use her help to stand up. When I try to walk she says "Kara, Honey, no duty for you now." I sigh and say "But I just got my powers back." She holds my hand while she walks to the main hall of her lab and says "Let our agents do this, you can help if there is no other option. But that only happens when I say so? Our D.K.A. agents probably will have everything under control."

She sighs and looks like with a plead in her eyes "And if it is Cadmus, you are still too weak. kryptonite will kill you." I nod, after that Lena puts some key inside some control table. And starts to read/see what is happening. A breach of Cadmus in the D.K.A? What does that even mean, I know it is another TLA so probably something like D.E.O. but that doesn't change the fact that I have never heard fro... I get it. It is new! The D.E.O. does't exist so that means that this one is the replacement. And so that means no J'onn?

It is all blurry... Lena sighs and says "Kara, it is time suit up." I look confused at her, after a couple of seconds she hears nothing from me. Not even the wind that comes from me leaving so she looks at me. "Necklace." I point at it "Yes, just press it." I press the 'necklace' and out of nowhere some sort of suit starts to form. It is like a second layer of skin but stronger. It doesn't stop by my face. It just keeps going until it forms a helmet. I sound amazed when I say "Cool." I hear Lena laugh and she says "Up, up and away." while she points at a open door that wasn't open before. I zoom out and see that it connects directly with the outside world.

I focus on my hearing for gunshots and hear them nearby. I of course immediately fly over and be greeted by a couple guys who try to shoot me. They fail miserably and once I have officially detained them I hear Lena in my ear "Hey, Supergirl. There are a couple guys left in the control room. Remember red clothes aren't ours." Yea, I already saw that... but I will thank Lena later.

In the next room, the control room I am met by about a dozen of 'bad' guys. One by one I defeat them, almost all of them are knocked out when a new guy walks into the room. I knew from the first moment something was wrong about it. He had a green thing around his arm. Lena catches on and yells in my ear "Home NOW!" I turn around and go back to the previous room but not before I get shot in the back... by a kryptonite bullet. It stings. I fall to the ground and hear an anxious Lena in my ear. But I mostly block it out my main thing now is to hear what happens in the room.

And if I could have seen it it would have been wonderful. I hear screaming from the D.K.A. agents while probably rage builds in them up. After about half a minute there aren't any gunshots anymore. I feel somebody racing towards me and removes my suit. That person knows what he or she is doing. I finally hear a worried Alex "Kara, you are going to be okay. You just need to stay awake." Stay awake? Does that mean it is that bad? I am a bit tired... but I could ignore it like Alex says. But... I am so tired... so...

I wake up facing the ceiling. What do I have with waking up in unknown beds... I feel a little sting in my back but nothing more. It is like something is healing. I chuckle a little because I can't shake the fact that I apparently have a love for unknown beds.

"Kara, you were just shot! Why can you be chuckling?" I look confused to Lena, who was in the room for some reason and react with a "Hmmm?" I shake my head and say "I am almost fine darling. Just wait a little while longer and I am fit. But I was chuckling because I have apparently a love for unknown beds. Or running in danger... I am not sure which one yet."

Lena smiles lovingly at me and stands up, from the chair she just was sitting in and pushes a couple of stray hairs away. "This feels like déjà vu. But I don't care, if it is having contact with you than it is all I ask." Lena's smile grows wider and she says "We could just go home now... I don't think mom would mind. And I have a very lovely wife to please..." I slowly stand up but still feels a pain in my back. "Nope, not today. I am sorry, but it still hurts... not like hell but that bullet wound needs to heal for a little while longer." Lena nods and sits down again "Tomorrow it is."

We hear a knock on the door and somebody in full black walks in and says "Packet for Lena." I look confused at her and she at me, whut? Lena accepts the packet and slowly opens it. When it is fully opens something 'jumps' out and glues itself with Lena. I stand up while Lena falls down. I try to catch her but I am too late. Fucking gun wound... I look at that black thing and know what time it is... Black Mercy. I walk to the door and yell "Get help, Black Mercy!"


	19. The Day Of Mercy

**A/N**   **This chapter has split POV in it.**

_Lena's POV_

_I open my eyes slowly the room is brighter than usual... I look around and see somebody next to me... Kara. Good. She reads, good. Seems like I still have effect on her. I let out a raspy "Good morning." Kara looks up and smiles one of those 'reserved for Lena and Lena only smiles'._

_She quickly kisses me and asks "Are you okay? Yesterday was quite the day... do you remember?" I think deeply but every time it just hurts my head... like there is a wall I can't cross so I shake my head. "Your mom warned me about you being disoriented. No worries, I will help you get through it. You have to give it time to let it all come back." Once Kara says little one I look down... a baby bump.. how? I nod, I can't remember... and Kara already thought about this... how can she be so perfect... "The other kids will probably come soon, it is Sunday and that means movie day in bed. I think we have about 5 minutes left. But no worries coffee will be here if you want it."_

_"I would love to have a cup" Kara nods and presses a button. Within less then a minute somebody knocks on the door, Kara calls them to come in and within fifteen seconds I have my coffee. All is done without a word from the person who brings it in. Just nothing. I slowly sip my coffee and watch the news._

_After about 3 minutes I hear people running outside the room. I chuckle Kara was about right... just plain precision. The door gets opened with a fast push. A boy walks in, I think he is about 5? He looks 5. He is being followed by 2 girls... one looks very much alike the boy and the other is clearly younger. About 3 I presume._

_They all climb on the bed, the boy immediately hugs me. Kara comments "Lucas be careful with your mother." He nods and asks while not letting go "Are you okay mommy? Grandma said something about forgetting everything, is it true?" I am still a bit in shock, I have 3 kids... and a 4th in the making... I stammer out "I- I- I am sorry, but it is." He lets go and smiles at me "Well, mommy. I am Lucas, I am 5!" He says proudly and holds his hand out for me to shake, I shake his hand and say "It is nice to meet you again Lucas." Lucas points at the older girl and says "Her name is Lauren and she is my twin." She waves a bit shy but I smile brightly at her. Maybe it will help? I think it did, because once I did she just lights up... a Kara kind of way lights up... did we beat the generics... or... we used no protection... that is also possible... kryptonians and their body's... it is quite different with sexual stuff._

_He points at the younger girl now and says "Her name is Lilly she is 3" Once that is said the little girl somewhat tackles me, more like hugs me tight. I hear Kara say "Lilly" with her voice lower than before... it is quite intimidating. The little girls let's go and apologises. I smile warmly at the girl... I have a family bigger than just Kara! I have Lillian and many more but this is my making... and Kara's. Because the twins both have golden locks but my eyes... and the little one is more like a copy of me. Maybe she is on the inside like Kara. Her affection surely is._

_The rest of the day was quite easy... mostly watching movies. Eating and snuggling with the kids and Kara. It felt great, apart from the fact that I can't remember our kids. It felt for some reason just plain wrong... but no Supergirl in action. Nothing. But when Kara just left to go to the kitchen around the afternoon she barged in..._

_Kara's POV_

Fuck. That is all I can think. Lena is under the effect of Black Mercy... she is human so I don't have much time. I need to get her out of there. I run my fingers through my hair... Winn walks up to me and says "We will have her out in no time. It will just take about 15 until we are ready for you." I nod and put my suit back on... If Lena made this thing that means she is truly smart... it is just genius.

I hover above the city waiting for Winn or anybody to contact me. I am so angry... I would curse again... but Lena probably would be mad at me because I cussed without having sex... What is happening in Lena's world? In her dream... are we still together? I hope so...

In the time between Alex contacting me and going out I stopped in total of 4 robberies, helped 3 animals and stopped a chase. And they say that it wasn't going to take long... But Alex did called me back so I am going back as fast as I can. It takes about 15 seconds to come there so no worries about timing. Maybe I have to worry about time... once in Lena's room Alex explains what I need to do... give up whatever there is. It happened once to me... and I think it will hurt her. So emotional support needed.

They say I need to lie down on a bed so I can get connected. I do as told as fast as I can... I am going to play hero with her life... that's bad. Normally I wouldn't mind, I would help everybody. But now is her life in my hands again... Somebody asks if I am ready but frankly I am not. I don't want to hurt her but I will... I hear a countdown but it mostly misses me. And then it hits me, I am getting sucked in her mind...

When I open my eyes I am close to a mansion like Lena and I's. This one has a playground... cool. I search for Lena's heartbeat and find it almost directly. I fly towards the room and look from outside at what is happening... Lena and 3 kids watching something... but there is something about Lena... she... she is pregnant? Are those our kids? Wow... okay... good, I think?

I barge into the room, not breaking the glass just flying through the window. I stand at the far end of the bed and remove my helmet, Alex previously explained how the suit works. "Kara! Honey, are you okay?" My emotion might have been concern... and guilt... I sigh "No, it is not." Her eyebrows rise. "Lena, this isn't real. How certain I am about wanting this it isn't real. You have been attacked by Black Mercy. Leave now before you die. I will give you this and more. Way more, remember some time ago. We didn't use protection. So maybe you are already pregnant. So Lena, please leave this place. I will give you the family you deserve. No dream, reality."

Lena looks at me and nods. That woman is bloody brilliant... "I will see you on the other side." And with that the world starts to crumble. I made promises that will make her happy, not only her but also me. We will find a way through this together.

I wake up with a gasp and look over at Lena. I directly stand up and wait for her to wake up. I smile when I see her stir. My Lena has woken up again. I ignore the rest of the room when Lena pulls me down for a passionate kiss. Once finished she says "Make those promises true honey." I nod but do look flustered. A new life with Lena... kids...


	20. G.U.Y.

The days that followed consisted of much love making. It was something that felt right. Promises are promises and who could not touch Lena Luthor... She is just so perfect. Like she is the moon and the stars. I would say I am the sun but I am not. Not yet, I am not the Kara that this world needs.

Today is the day we are going to start to work again. That is the first thought I have. I don't know why I have woken up... because the alarm clearly didn't go off. Once I am a bit more awake I wear somebody barfing? I immediately stand up and rush to the bathroom. Were Lena is emptying her stomach. I hold her hair and put my hand on her back to rub it. With my super speed I quickly fill a glass with water. After that I return to my place on the ground with Lena.

A couple minutes passed when Lena leans against me. I grab the glass and pull it up to her lips. She reluctantly drinks it probably because she is a bit weak... once she doesn't want to drink anymore I ask "Are you a bit okay?" She nods weakly and I pull her closer. "I guess you should take a test anytime soon. Our dreams might become reality."I kiss her head and she hums, maybe in delight but maybe in agreement.

I flush the toilet and carry Lena back to bed. I look at the time 3:54 so I say "Lena, honey, get some sleep. I will be awake when it comes again" again Lena tries to disagree but at the end she falls asleep in my arms. Should I buy a test? No, no I will wait. Maybe she is just sick. When the alarm started to sound around 6:30 Lena groans and turns it off. She looks at me, I am reading a book in bed. She smiles weakly and asks "Did you get any sleep after that?" I shake my head "I kept my promise to be awake." She looks shocked at first but that slowly fades away.

"You feel okay now, right? Not sick?" Lena shakes her head so that means I can change. Luckily yesterday Lena laid some clothes out for me since my style isn't as expensive as this... again a dress. This one is less like I am yours and yours only and more like I am taken with less cleavage. When I was almost finished I hear walking in. I turn around and kiss her passionate. She chuckles "Good that I just brushed my teeth. I couldn't stand the taste anymore."

I smile brightly at her but do continue changing and finishing up. After that everything goes quite fast breakfast was wonderful but Lena taught me that you  _need_  to check the stock market. Since we both are CEO's we need to do things like that. We are sitting together in the car, Frank is driving us again. Our first stop is Catco and then Lena will drive alone to L-corp. We talked a bit about Catco. When we are almost at Catco Lena says "Fire James today, alright?" I nod and that is the moment the car stops. I pull Lena in one last deep kiss before we are going to part our ways.

The door opens and I reluctantly step out because I already heard all those paparazzi. Frank helps me get inside and I walk to the CEO's elevator... lucky me. I step inside and go up. Once upstairs I am immediately met by Eve she addresses me as Miss Luthor and gives me my coffee. I walk to my office and sit down.

About two minutes later James walks in. I politely stand up, walk to the side of my desk and ask what is wrong. He pushes me back, I am still not fully recovered so he does this easier then normal. "You! Why couldn't you be gone or something! I will tak-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because he gets shocked? And falls to the ground. Behind him I see Lena standing with a cold look on her face and a taser in her hands. Next to her stands a very shocked Eve. Lena looks at me with those eyes like she wants an answer I think it is to ask if I am okay so I nod.

Lena turns to Eve and says "Eve, could you please call security up and make sure Mr. Olsen will be fired? And revoke him of any access to this building. Also make sure you store the camera footage on multiple devices." She says while she points at a camera. Lena walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. Within minutes James is removed... he is so different. The hatred in his eyes... The glass doors are shut and Lena and I sit on a couch together, hugging. "I was about to ask you if you wanted lunch here or at L-corp but it seems you were a bit preoccupied with being bullied."

I nod and still don't get what just happened. What is wrong with James? What did I do? I can hear the concern in Lena's voice when she says "Should I stay here? Today?" My mind screams NO! But my heart... it is hurt... badly so I nod. "Okay, good. I am not going anywhere Kara." she says. It is just like we have our connection turned in a couple of words. Love, Trust and Care.

But I can't think about it. I hurt James badly, or he just plain hates me but that is unlikely? Or is it jealousy? I don't know it anymore... but Lena being there is important. It makes me a bit calm...

Why don't I get rest... I know being Supergirl means I have to sacrifice myself every day. But being Kara Luthor means I have to deal with many new things. Is this how things are going to be? A better life? New people, other family? Other friends? But Lena. I get to have Lena, and build a life with her... Is it worth it?

Yes, yes it is. Love is worth it.


	21. Telephone

A week after the incident Lena and I finally decided that it was time to check if she was pregnant. Kryptonians aren't really normal with their reproduction so I think we will be lucky. That morning after emptying her stomach with another time of puking, Lena did the test. She said we will do this together, so after a couple minutes she called me in. She sits on the ground close to our bath so I sit next to her. I gave her a small nod, Lena uncovers the stick... yup. Exactly what I thought. Pregnant.

My smile grows wide and Lena squeals in delight. She pulls me into a hug and I think she is crying. Is she crying? I hear her sniffle. It is true she is crying. So I chuckle and hold her closer. After a couple minutes she finally says "We are going to be parents..." My response was just a hum. My mind was a working a truly fast but my voice... I can't rely on that thing now... not with something so... wonderful happening.

"Maybe we need to get ready... or we could take the day off?" Lena sighs and says "I have too much work to do... but maybe we could have a date tonight?" I smile brightly "Deal."

_Later that day around noon_

I hear somebody calling my phone... I quickly grab it and without thinking I answer it. A deep voice says "Lincoln and 4th. A bomb, let's see how good you really are." Is this a joke? No? Yes? No probably... so I walk out of my office to my balcony. Activate my suit and wait for somebody to react. Luckily Winn says "I see you're up and running. Is there a problem?" I fly as fast as I can to the place and search for the bomb "Supergirl? Is there a problem?" "Bomb on Lincoln and 4th. Tips?"

"Just throw it in the air once you have found it. Or try to defuse it." I finally spot the bomb 15 seconds... that is not enough. I look for kryptonite but find nothing. So I do the only thing possible and throw it in the air as high as I can. Once it exploded I say to Winn "Mobilise the teams, I think today is going to be a long day." And I am right, because once again I get a call. "Park and 6th, and an extra one York and 2nd" Once the call is ended I repeat what the guy said to Winn and rush to Park and 6th that one was closer for me. And one of the deployment teams is just around the corner.

I succeed again. But I get called again, and again and again. It is almost time to pick Lena up from work when he calls again. "Good job, the last one. Home and L-Corp." FUCK. I know I am getting a sharper edge now... but I must save Lena. So I yell to Winn my house. While I speed as fast as I can to L-Corp. I barge in her office and looks around. I feel weaker but see it. In a drawer. Kryptonite is the first thought that pops inside my mind. "-Are you even listening to me?" I point at the drawer and just say "Bomb... krypt- kryptonite." Lena hurries to the drawer and opens it. And mutters under her breath "1 minute 36..." She walks towards another drawer and gets her kit out? A bomb defusal kit? She slowly but surely inspects the bomb afterwards and when the timer hits 1 minute she cuts a cable. Almost nothing happens except the bomb turns off and some voice gets played "Good job, great game." This was a GAME!? Wow... that person is psycho.

That is the moment my body gives up. Too much kryptonite in a very short time. I fall to the ground. My face facing the floor. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and hear Lena contacting Winn, asking for medical assistance and removal of kryptonite. After she is finished she turns me around and removes my helmet. "They will be here within a minute. Mom was right about placing agents here." I only hum not really getting what she said. The pain... it isn't unbearable but it is exhausting.

Lena kept her word, within a minute people were swarming the place and the kryptonite was removed. The doctors came to one conclusion exhaustion of the body due to too much kryptonite. I gave me bed rest for 3 days. When Lena heard that she chuckled and said "Well, it seems it will be a date in bed."

I chuckle a bit but nothing more... "In about 30 seconds somebody is going to come in. Take you home and when we are home you will have a mad mother and Alexandra." I look at her with one eye open "You're not mad?" She shakes her head "No, no Winn explained everything." And Lena like always is correct... a couple guys walk in and carry me to a stretcher. I can't remember more because my eyes became truly tired, I would have fallen asleep before but that would have been rude.

Somebody wakes me by saying "Kara, honey, we are home." It takes me some time to understand that whom was talking was Lena. But I am awake! Lena is holding a hand out for me to take. So I do that and stand up. The walk to our room was quite difficult, it felt my body would shut off any minute. Luckily we took the lift and I could use Lena as something I could lean on.

Once in our room, I walk to our bed and almost directly doze off. Bed rest isn't half bad... My dreams were more like nightmares because Lena woke me a couple times. It is good to see Lena like this... she is pregnant but you can't see it yet... but her sitting with her laptop working in bed.

After a couple hours of only sleeping dinner awaits! It was awesome. So different... but I know one thing for sure, the next days are going to be a living hell.


	22. Mistakes

**A/N I thought it would be fun to do one chapter (for now one) in Alex' shoes. So here is Alex' POV**

Going out to this bar was a mistake... sometimes I try to think rationally but all I can think about is Kara seeing hurt. She might not be my biological sister but she means the world to me... She stands a close second after Lucy on my favourite persons list.

But now I am making a big mistake, I am drowning my feelings in alcohol again. Such a pathetic stupid thing... I have been sober for years but now... now the only thing I can do is wave my hand to get a new one.

I regret my decision even more when some guy starts asking me questions and stands a bit too close. I excuse myself and go to the toilet. Woman's only so I am free of him. I grab my phone and search for Lena's contact. I call her and after the 2nd ring she answers "Lena Luthor." I react with "Lena, could you please come pick me up?" I might have slurred some words but I hear the worry rise on the other side of the line since I sounded broken "Should we call Lucy?"

"No! No! No Lucy, just you and maybe Kara. I am at that new bar... called um... what was it... Rave... yes Rave." I hear Lena sigh and she says "Kara and I will be there in 10 minutes."

Once that call is done I quickly pay my tab. I wait outside for Lena and Kara to arrive... A couple minutes later the guy from before walks towards me. Fuck... no, no. Not now. He smiles weirdly at me and says "Hello lovely lady" I am standing against a wall which is truly a mistake because he sort stands in front of me? He starts caressing my cheek I gulp and say "No- no thanks." And try to push him away.

I fail miserably and he says "No, no. You are not going anywhere." With his other arm he grabs me roughly by my arm. And with the other he goes to an inappropriate place... my boobs. He squeezes one quite hard... but luck is on my side. Because he gets pushed away by a blur. Whom after that punches him multiple times. I didn't know Lena and Kara were already here... but good that they are. "Kara! Stop it!" She looks at me and asks "Are you okay." I nod, Lena walks to Kara and stops her from doing any more damage.

They guide me to the car and Kara sits with me in the back. Lena asks to be sure "We don't want to press any charges?" I shake my head. In the arms of Kara we drive towards my house... Lucy will be there... she will be disappointed. I am quite shocked about what just happened. It all went so fast... one minute I am drinking, the next I get harassed and a little bit later he gets knocked out. Somewhere along the way Lena calls Lucy to warn what is happening.

Once arrived Lucy is waiting for us on the porch. Kara helps me out of the car and I immediately get hugged by Lucy. She looks at me and cups my face a little. I flinch at the touch. She nods and takes my hand and walks inside before asking if Lena and Kara would like to come in. They politely decline the offer. Once inside Lucy places me on the couch and asks "Are you truly alright?" I shake my head and wrap my arms around her very tight. I burst out crying because it is too much... I can't hold it in anymore...

"Kara... she... just... danger" That is all I get out. "You don't like seeing Kara this vulnerable so many times?" I nod from my position in the crook of her neck. I slowly start to cry less and say "And I don't like her missing her wonderful life... She misses so much..."

"I get it, it is sad to have her like this... but I know one thing about your sister and that is that she is a fighter. Give her time and she will be completely normal. But right now it is like all the bad guys want to attack. I get it, but just relax. Everything will be okay, everything will come to a good end if we just communicate. So next time babe, just tell me what is going on. You asked me not to pressure you about it. But next time I will put pressure on it if otherwise this is the outcome." She sighs and says "You were doing so great! No drinking for years... don't let this setback remove all your progress." I nod and slowly fall asleep then and there. In the arms of my wife, my world.

**Kara's POV**

It was quite a shock to see Alex like that, scared out of her mind. Mostly because that guy touched her but there is something underneath all that stuff. "You want to talk about it? You have been staring at the ceiling for minutes now." I turn to Lena, who I thought was sleeping and say "I am worried about Alex. She was so scared... but I have a feeling that this thing wasn't the reason why she was scared at first."

"What I learned about Alexandra or Alex. Is that Alex drowns herself in liquor if things go bad. And now you're the thing that is going bad. So she drinks again to make herself forget. She has never been a talker but this is her way... you can't take away her worry about you. Heck, I have no idea what you can do. Wait I do... the one thing you are truly good at is talking. Talk about the problem with her, don't stop if you get a no. Just ask speak. Go further."

I nod and give her a chaste kiss "Thank you" I smile brightly at her, but Lena just chuckles and says "We are in this world together, matrix-mates and soulmates on earth. There is no need to thank me when I give you advice so that our life gets better." And with that last sentence I kiss her and shortly after fall asleep.


	23. Marks For Eternity

Weeks pass with nothing special. The bed rest was horrible, Alex and I talked which clears quite some air between us. And Lena is truly pregnant... we didn't say anything yet... but the time comes, because she shows a little bit.

Supergirl business was nothing special, just some little calls. Frank is driving me to L-Corp since I am going to surprise Lena. Today is the day we are going to tell our family, so I stopped early. Catco is boring without being a reporter. Sometimes Lois asks me to be her partner in crime but most of the times we need to stay behind and do the 'CEO' stuff.

The car stops and Frank opens the door, I say a quick thank you and walk into the building. They let me pass since I am the wife of the owner... this is just as easy as before. I go up and say hello to Jess. She can't say I can't go inside because  _my_  wife might get mad... not that Lena is somebody who gets mad like that.

I knock on the door since I come unannounced. I hear the 'command' "Come in!" and walk inside. Lena's smile grows when she sees me. She stands up and walks towards me, the kiss is fierce and full of lust maybe a bit of nervous energy also. Once we let go something strange happens. My back hurts like hell and I groan through gritted teeth. I hear Lena also groan and mumble "Fuck" or something like that. I didn't really hear it perfect.

After a couple seconds it stops, I look up at Lena with a confused look and she looks exactly that way at me back. "Your back?" She nods "Shall I check it out?" She quickly pulls her shirt off and faces her back to me. I gasp, a mark. I slowly walk towards her and follow the outline of the mark with my hand "What is it?" Lena asks. "A mark... our mark... our houses combined. The house of El and the house of Luthor."

Lena turns around, puts her shirt on again and asks "And what is it supposed to mean?" I shrug "I have no idea." I slowly open my blouse and once I have it off I turn around for Lena to see it "Marvellous..." She says while touching it "I think we need to go to your mother with it. She is stored at the D.K.A." I nod and try to put on my blouse again but can't since Lena stops me from doing so. "It doesn't feel like a tattoo. It is like a part of your skin..." I nod and this time Lena lets me put on my blouse.

We arrive together at the D.K.A. once inside I ask "Lena?" "Yes?" "What is the whole name of D.K.A.?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow "Department of Kryptonian Assistance? You didn't have it?" I shake my head. "Ow, okay..." she says.

We walk into the room where my mom is placed. She immediately appears and asks "What can I do for you, Kara Luthor and Lena Luthor?" Lena speaks up before I can "Alura, on our backs marks appeared from both our houses what does this mean?" "The mark is called the Mark Of Shovuh chao Zhao. Also known in your language as Mark Of Love And Lust. This mark is almost a legend on Krypton. Once a mark is given those who poses it will rule together over Krypton. Those who have it deem worthy for the real love of Rao. I can't give more. Since I don't know any extra information about the mark of Shovuh chao Zhao." I chuckled at the rule part, we can't rule it when it isn't there. Why am I laughing about that? Wow... strange times does strange things. Once finished we leave and go to a different room. This will be a conversation for us and us only.

I burst out laughing once we are inside a empty room Lena looks a bit annoyed at me and asks "What?" I cool down a little and say "Me and ruling. Never. You might be perfect for it. But me, no. no." "Okay, that is something we could argue about. But we need more information. So isn't it smart if we go to Jor-el?" I nod and race away. A couple minutes later I am back with a coat for Lena. "Thank you" she says while she puts her coat on. I pick her up bridal style and fly to the Fortress of Solitude. We get greeted by Jor-el and this time I ask the question "Jor-el what do you know about the Mark of Shovuh chao Zhao?" "The legendary mark of love and lust... there isn't much to say about it. Mostly that changes will occur between the people the mark is gifted upon. Feelings will get stronger. This is all my knoweledge about the Mark of Shovuh chao Zhao. Is there anything else I could help you with Kara Luthor?" I say no and leave with Lena again. This time I go home with her, because our bedroom is a safe space.

I sit down on the bed when Lena takes the coat off. I feel some sort of tingle in my complete body by the lost of contact. Lena looks at me with a question in her eyes. So I nod, she is probably asking if I have the same thing. "Lust it is..." she mumbles quietly and sits down next to me so that we are touching each other. "Rao gifted us with this mark. But why? And what does it mean? Because I didn't get anything out of what we just heard." My body begins slowly to get warmer and warmer. "I am sorry about all this. But I think we are going to be stuck with each other much more." Lena chuckles darkly and says "Honey, we both know nobody is going to mind. Well at least not us." And with that she plants her lips on mine.

Later that day we wake up again since kissing is quite a exhausting thing. We lost some clothes but we aren't naked. I couldn't do something like that to pregnant lady. Especially Lena. I did have some sort of weird dream. A life with Lena, a complete family with Lena. All our children had those marks... so will our first born son/daughter also have it?

My thoughts are put to an halt because Lena starts to stir. And before I know it she dashes to the toilet. I run after her and do the things I have done before. I am getting better at this, even though it isn't that good/fun.

Just like always Lena leans at the end on me. I look at my watch five pm... they will come around six... once Lena has successfully emptied her stomach, since our little peanut thinks it is good to make her puke all the time, I guide her back to bed. Grab our clothes whom are chattered across the room and give her clothes to her. She waves me over and says "Could I touch it?" I nod and sit with my back towards her. She slowly but surely explores every inch of my new mark...

That evening when we told everybody Lena was pregnant there was a lot going on. People cried, people laughed and people smiled. Family will be given a new member by force of nature.


	24. Lust For Life

I am happy we finally said it. That Lena is pregnant with my child... it sounds strange but saying that I am a kryptonian is way worse. We both want this because who wouldn't want a family with the love of your life? Well, you always have those grumpy people who say they don't want to. But normally they are scared.

I think one of my favourite things to do is wake up with Lena in my arms. It feels natural and easy. Did we already ask Lillian about what and how with a kryptonian pregnancy? No... I don't think so... that means we must ask. The first kryptonian-human hybrid. That sounds strange... but I don't care... why do my thoughts always stop with I love her and she loves me?

I am truly helplessly in love...but I like it. It makes me different and who is better than Lena? With my helpless love I would say nobody. And that is the truth for me. You may want to argue but an opinion is an opinion. Nobody can change those. I am again wrong... you can change your opinion, you can even influence somebody's opinion.

It isn't really black and white, more like all the colours... golly, I am truly gay. Who cares! Well, Lena does... since I am hers and hers only... has that mark imprinted that thought in my head? I hope not... well I do? It is  _way_  too early for a debate with yourself.

But seeing Lena like this feels like falling in love with her again. I am head over heels for her. Nothing can change that... I just jinxed it, didn't I? Sometimes I am truly dump, why in the world do I need to jinx it. Now something will go wrong. My thoughts gets halted by again morning sickness from Lena, it is almost over... almost no weeks left... but right now I just do my usual routine. Help her and care for her. And so I do what I have always done. At the end I just carry her to bed again so she can sleep more again.

But Lena doesn't fall asleep. She just stares at me while I am reading, she probably thinks I haven't seen it but I saw it some time ago... she just keep staring... and her eyes they are becoming darker within the minute. I also want to touch her and hold her... but she... it is a whole new level. The Mark of Shovuh chao Zhao starts to feel strange again. But what should I do? Touch her? Kiss her?  _Please her..._  Lena slowly but surely pulls the book from my hands and places it on the bed. She has this wicked smile plastered on her face. Before a new thought comes into my mind she kisses me. Fierce, deep, rough, hungry.  _Lust._  I eagerly kiss her back... I missed this... even though we are both just awake. Lena moves to sit on top of me in just a simple, elegant movement. Maybe it is her hormones, but she gets closer and closer.

Little to no room is left between us, I think the kiss wasn't to her liking because she subtly slides her tongue in when I moan. She is sometimes is just like a snake... doesn't give up so finds other ways to get what she wants.

When she needs to stop the kiss because of lack of oxygen she has that signature smirk... I would say something is wrong or hormones, but then I would be a bad person. I already take it back... some time ago I already made that mistake.

When she 'attacks' me again with her lips I gently push her away. She looks offended for a second but continuous around my pulse point. I have to fight back a moan as I say "Lena, wasn't that gesture enough? Do I need to say n- n- no?" I stutter the last part a bit since she found the right spot. Not giving a pregnant lady what she wants is bad... but a relation like this is two sided. She stops and looks at me, she huffs and rolls away. She has this grumpy expression... Rao... I made a mistake.

It did feel good? But I don't want to go further with a pregnant woman, that is just... awful. So I do the only thing she will find okay. I kiss her again, I have no idea what it is with her lust for me today... but they are right, give as the significant other the pregnant lady what she wants.

The kiss develops fast and Lena tries to go further but I stop her, this isn't rig... the mark of Love and  _Lust_... Why doesn't it affect me? Not that I can complain if the biggest thought of her is me but it is also not really healthy when you mostly work with your brain.

When Lena needs to breathe again I ask a bit out of breath "You truly want me, don't you?" She hums in response. So if it is that mark... what does it mean? It can mean a million things... Rao truly likes us or truly doesn't. We rule together... but what does that mean? Me ruling is a no go but Lena is. But what? All krypto... don't say this mark is some sort of distress call if there any left. Because I can't deal with another.

I can also not deal with a high amount of kryptonite right now. It truly hurts like hell. Is saying no to your loved one worth it?

I want to say yes... but Lena is worth everything. That is the way I always looked at her and she apparently at me. When she kisses me again I let her. I also let the lust consume me, it is Sunday so our free day. I don't have to worry about anything other than Lena. I just have to look at her and let the lust flow free through me. My mantra of her name already started and it consumes my mind. I can almost do nothing anymore apart from thinking about her. And with that things escalate a bit. But nothing big.


	25. Meeting The Gods

We finally found out what the mark does: It hurts like hell. We had to go to some sort of fundraiser, most of the evening was us being together. Only that being together is a loose term. The mark sometimes had hurt like hell, almost unbearable. But we found a 'cure'. Touching eac other, standing close. Things like that, I can't complain about touching Lena but I don't like that mark a single bit. Also even when we touched the mark didn't fully stop with making our life worse. Since it decided to add a raging lust to the mess. Every time when it came I wanted to kiss or do Lena then and there. It is so bad that we almost lost control in my office and that is a true problem, since my office is practically a glass wall.

Flashback

We are sitting next to each other. Enjoying our lunch when I look outside. Somebody is staring at me with true lust in her eyes... The mark starts to hurt and I look at Lena, her pulse is quickening... she looks at me and says quite seductive "Honey, kiss me." and I comply. Who wouldn't? A goddess in front of you demanding you to kiss her. So I did was asked. And that one kiss quickly changed into something way more heated. At exactly one minute and twenty-three seconds I decide that it is enough.

I stop the kiss, but the sound that is creates by me moving away... wow that pop was unique. She looks disappointed and mad at me. I look outside and see people are staring. Eve looks at me and I just nod. Eve quickly makes sure everybody gets to work again while I say "Honey, this office is called the fishbowl. If we went any further we wouldn't have stopped."

Luckily Lena couldn't stay mad, so at the end of our lunch we shared one last heated kiss and then went our separative ways.

End of flashback

On the other side I can't complain, touching and kissing Lena is great. But something that is better is the fact that she is pregnant with my child... I have thanked Rao many times. But I still think I need to thank him more and more. I might have lost so much in my life but when I am with Lena it is worth it.

Lena Kieran Luthor the billionaire CEO. It is almost like normal now those green eyes filled with lust, hunger and love. Her thoughts are probably filled with me and only me because mine are almost already like that. I am playing the not knowing, difficult to get game. And Lena absolutely hates it. Me sitting on the bed reading, a habit I picked up from the pregnant lady, acting like I don't feel her straddle my lap. No, no this is quite the difficult game but it worth it. A irritated groan escapes Lena's mouth. Now is the moment to decide, do I play the I didn't hear anything game or the too innocent game? I decide the latter, it sounds fun. So I look up from my book and ask a bit too sweet "Lena, honey, what is wrong?" After that I just look down at my book thinking about my next move.

"You are the thing that is wrong! Don't you want me anymore since I am pregnant or are we just playing a game again. You trying to not let the lust take you over? Because if it is the last one I would say fuck it. Just do it. Kiss me, I know you want it." I look up again with a raised eyebrow. The look on her face... it is a mix of furious but the lust... it is so visible, rosy cheeks, the look in her eyes.

"It is because I am pregnant isn't it? You know this is also your fault. You are fifty percent responsible. And I know I am getting fat or I am fat but... just don't remind me about it." Well, that took a complete turn. From furious to sad... now is the next move. I put my book on the nightstand and say "It has all been a game honey, I love you the way you are. And you are right it is partially my fault. But nobody said I regret my decision. And you are right, I want to kiss you." And with that Lena smirks and kisses me rough. Letting all the lust out and capture me in her spell.

The following moments were wonderful, until like always something had to happen. A thunderstorm. The heated kiss gets stopped when we hear lighting strike close by, I quickly grab my ears to stop the ringing. After a couple seconds a feel Lena wrapping me in a hug. Her heart next to my ear... Clothes get pulled on again. The door suddenly creaks a bit open. Not revealing the normal corridor but a white light. I look at Lena and she nods in agreement. I grab her hand and together we walk to the door.

Once opened we step inside... the room is completely white... nothing else. No colour other than us two. A person appears in front of us. She is the blonde girl from before. The girl speaks up with a high and almighty voice "Good to see you Kara Zor-el Luthor and Lena Luthor." She glances towards our intertwined hands "I see you two loved my lovely mark." I gasp and ask surprised "You created the mark?" The girl nods "I thought it was a lovely extra, giving a mark that nobody is worthy of but you two. I also see you two made the first heir, a little boy."

"A boy?" Lena asks the girl nods again, Lena is on the verge of tears so I pull her closer. I am going to be a mother to a boy... "But Kara you like everything the way it is?" I nod, knowing if I want something changed something else probably will change. "Well, if you want something changed just say it." She looks from me to Lena and back

"Now I think it is time I will say what, how and why. But I will start with the mark. The mark of love and lust is a pretty thing. It makes sure you two can't live without each other, it also makes sure when there is a potential treat of somebody wanting to have a sexual relationship with one of you and is close by... let's just say it makes you pretty jealous. Or your mark will hurt. That's all I will tell about that for now."

"Now for the why I did this reason. Why not? Giving somebody their deepest and darkest thoughts... well that I something I can live with. Not all is your idea of course. No, no. But Lena is. And you want Lena to be as happy as possible, so her family needed to good. Which means somebody's family needed to be bad. Bad for Alex, but I think she came out strong. Now for the D.E.O. we both know you want to feel appreciated, not a pawn in their game. So now you have D.K.A. the one where you will be a hero and not an agent. And for Kal-el well... if it wasn't Lex who became mad then his theories needed to be true. Not about you of course... no, no. He loves you too much since you make his little sister happy."

I nod and take the words in. A blinding light appears and slowly the room changes into our own bedroom. And with that experience we fall asleep.


	26. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

A/N Massive spoiler (Don't read if you never seen The Wizard of Oz)

This week has been hell, Lena being pregnant is truly lovely but taking care of her is the hard job. She wants only things from me, no help of the staff. Luckily some of them truly wanted to help me. Like getting her strange food.

And this week has been busy with SG stuff. Almost every hour I had to do something, and it is getting quite hard. Right now I am flying home from another explosion. Once I landed where my bike is parked I drive home where Lena is waiting for me for dinner. But something feels wrong... like I... I solarflared. Of course... suddenly I feel tired, but luck is on my side because I am at the gate. There is still a lot of press so I just drive inside. Before this I already texted Lena with my fancy comm that Lena created. The message was just SOS. So she waits at the door for me. It is nice to see your wife like this, waiting for you at the door.

She knew I was coming since she put a tracker in both my suit and bike. She thinks I didn't notice, but I did. I get off my bike when I parked it I feel like my legs are giving up. Lena sees is and rushes towards me. I mumble something like 'solar flared' and she helps me inside. The press might have shot one of two pictures but there is quite a distance between our house and the front gate. Once inside my legs give up and my eyes close... exhaustion has taking over. And a minutes later sleeps claims me.

I wake up again, not knowing here I am I look around... a bedroom? But the bed... it all looks old... I feel some sort of pressure on me... a dog? Where do I know this dog from? I slowly stand up and look around. Just a room with a door... sure, I hold the dog in my arms and walk towards the door... I slowly open it and gasp. I AM IN OZ! Wow... I look down... that means I am playing Dorothy Gale? Why... how?

The landscape it is just... marvellous. I get approached by some sort of bubble. I mutter "Now I know I am not home..." The bubble slowly forms into a person... Lex! He slowly walks to me and I take a couple steps back. He asks "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Should I stick to the script? Yes... yes I must... changing some facts won't hurt so... "No, I am no witch at all. I am Kara Luthor from Kansas." Let's just stick with Kansas... Lex looks disappointed and says "Oh." He points with his staff to Toto "Well, is that the witch?" He asks in his utterly sweetest tone. I say a bit confused "Who, Toto? Toto is my dog." He chuckles and says "But who is the witch then? Because the Munchkins called me to tell a new witch dropped a house on the Wicked Wizard of the East." The script is changing? Okay... just play Kara, play. "But wizards are old and bad!" I hear laughing around me and ask "Who was that?"

Lex just smiles and says "That are the Munchkins. Because I am a wizard. I am Lex the Wizard of the North." I nod, normally I would say that only bad witches are ugly... but I can't say Lex is beautiful... I meet the Munchkins some time later. Little people... combined with a song from Lex... unique. And dancing! I liked it. Not the Lex and singing part but everything else is welcome. I got thanked. Even the certificate of death was there!

Suddenly all hell breaks loose. The Wicked Witch of the West! Lex holds me close while this happens. It is Kal-El! It isn't a witch! It is bloody Kal-El! Wow... He walks to the corpse and asks "Who killed my brother! Who killed the Wicked Wizard of the East!" Did we just skip the he is much worse part? Oops... He walks towards us and asks "Was it you!" I quickly deny and say that it was an accident. He gets framed by Lex for thinking that these shoes. Those red shoes, not slippers. Shoes were ever his. Because I am wearing them right now. I get condemned by Kal-El. And then he leaves.

After some more talking I get directed to the Witch of Oz. So I need to follow the yellow brick road. Which goes again combined with a song. Somewhere along the way I meet Winn the scarecrow who wants a brain, Lucy the Tin Woodwoman who desires a heart, Alex the Lion who needs courage. Lovely... the Wizard- No, Witch of Oz with my friends and family in it.

Again singing... I like singing but this is quite much... I knew about the attack so it was less 'dramatic'. Seeing Emerald city... that is something not to forget! It is just so wonderful! It glimmers. It is a wonderful scenery. Only we forgot about the sleepy falls or something like that. Lex luckily helped us. The gate/door scene was unique with Lillian being that grumpy guy, now woman. We got welcomed with a song again and were led to the Witch... who happens to be no other that Lena...

He says if we want to get what we want we need to get the broomstick from the Wicked Wizard of the West. So as expected my companions are scared but we do it... We are slowly walking towards the castle when I get kidnapped...


	27. Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Part 2)

We need to kill the Wicked Wizard of the West... as expected I get kidnapped and brought to her castle. Kal-El is truly scary like this... He tries to kill Toto so I play my part. I act all scared and say "You can have them!" I know it won't work, but I don't care. Toto is a main character so he needs t live. Kal-El gets extremely mad at me and decides that I can't have the dog back. He talk to me about how to kill me and that is the moment Toto escapes. Lucky me.

He tries to be scary with that hourglass thingy. But I almost laugh... why not. It isn't that scary. If I correct now is the part where I get to see my 'aunt' so I talk to her. Saying I will be home. Not long later I escape with my companions. We run around the castle trying to get rid of the 'hunters'. We get cornered and I think that is the first time I am truly frightened.

The scarecrow gets put on fire by the witch so I do the only logical thing possible. I try to extinguish the fire with water. Apparently I have luck since I also hit the witch... and the witch her weakness is water. She quickly melts and I get thanked again!

The walk back to the Emerald City was uneventful. Nothing big happened. We met Lena or the Witch of Oz again and she was mad. Mad that we didn't come in one day. But again luck is on our side because Toto knows where Lena is and opens the curtain.

Revealing a woman, the so called witch, playing with a couple machines. Trying to be all mighty. But we get what we want, a brain for a scarecrow, a heart for a Tin woodwoman, courage for a Lion and a way home for me. So I do the last thing, I tap my heels with each other three times and say there is no place like home.

That is like always, the moment everything gets black...

I wake up drenched in sweat, luckily this time I am home. Not Kansas but National City, in the bed I share with Lena. I look around and land my eyes on the clock on the wall. 9 PM... acceptable time... I came home around? I can't remember...

Doesn't matter. I am home, that is all what matters.I hear the door open and look up, I smile when I see Lena walking in "Hello honey" My pregnant lady forms a perfect smile and says "Kara! You are better! You were just knocked out... I couldn't do anything to you! You just kept on sleeping... But your powers are back, right?" I nod and look up to the ceiling. I feel some weight on the bed next to me and see Lena there. "Sometimes I wonder why I never painted something there. It could use some stars." Lena chuckles but suddenly sighs "You are absolutely right. We sometimes forget art or how to rest... bad thing since we both like it." I chuckle "Rest, huh?" I playfully look at her and she smiles brightly.

"You are absolutely right... but how can't you not forget to rest when you have a goddess like you next to you." She mutters something and I ask "What did you say honey?" I quickly hover above her and pin her to the bed "I see where this games are going." I chuckle and wink "We both know you like to play them, and most importantly win."

Should it be a surprise to say I had a wonderful evening? Because I did! And night... And early morning. And shower... Maybe a bit more... but my lovely Witch of Oz is really, really tasty this season. To keep my pride, I didn't go all the way. We didn't, it was more a mutual decision with Lucas and stuff like that. It doesn't mean I talked her through it.

And I actually enjoyed every single bit of it. Maybe the touchy parts more, but talking and her grinding me is also welcome! I am pretty fast pleased, that's a lie. No, I need to kiss Lena from time to time. Who couldn't? I wouldn't be surprised if her real mother is Aphrodite.

But the boring part is working again. Well, it is almost time to go again... but Alex and Lucy are coming over. So that means I need to behave around my wife... HOW ON EARTH DO I DO THAT!

I hear knocking on the door and see Lena standing there. Her cheeks are rosy and she looks like she can do me here and now... She walks inside and says "I couldn't wait anymore." I quickly stand up so she can kiss me. I think she also enjoyed this morning. Or the afternoon... or our shower together... or yesterday...

I think we enjoy each other pretty much. Even when there is a baby along the way. I quickly say "Well, I am finished. Frank is downstairs?" She nods "Well, I would say up, up and away. But we both know I can't fly around here. So the elevator?" Lena nods again and drags me towards the elevator. Once inside we kiss fiercely again. Between the kisses she says "This- Is- So- Much- Better- Than- Work." I chuckle lightly and the doors open. We quickly move away from each other and this time I drag her do the car... To a very boring evening. But a quite the eventful night. One with many kisses, many stolen glances. And many other things I have grown used to.

**A/N Sorry for two chapters that are a bit less.**


	28. Confrontation

**A/N WARNING SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ATTEMPT.**

This day was just like any other day. Work, work, work and some SG stuff. That evening was also relaxed. Some patrolling and taking care of my pregnant lady. But later, almost around 11 PM I get called from the D.K.A. Some intruder.

I race through the sky towards the main building of the D.K.A., it still sounds strange Department of Kryptonian Assistance. Just like my suit... I have two different ones. One is the standard Supergirl costume with the House of El logo mixed with that one of L-Corp. Or better said the Luthor logo. And some techno logic suit with helmet. Since all that stuff happened Lena said I needed to wear the cool techno suit.

Probably because she can monitor me better, but it fits quite good. So I can't complain. I land on the balcony and walk inside. The room is filled with people with guns all of them pointing towards one guy in the middle. The guy turns aro... Rao... that is Jeremiah. I look at him confused but remember that he is a part of Cadmus... so I ask "Good day Jeremiah, what can we do for you?"

He chuckles "You, Supergirl can't do anything. No, no. I am searching for my daughter." I smile but it never reaches my eyes "Alexandra Luthor... Lovely name isn't it? Since your family did so much wrong to her she was adopted. So she might be your family by blood but you aren't anything else." He looks at me and nods "I see your wife has changed you. Learning how to become cold and hard. But still too shy to let the world see your face." I push the button so the helmet is removed "No, my wife is concerned. And I am smart to listen to her, you apparently thought of her as another pawn in this monstrous game." He looks mad, no furious at me and says "YOU DON'T SPEAK OF MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" I chuckle darkly... I don't know where this all came from but... it happened. "I would take a bullet for my wife. Even if I didn't had powers, you know what that is? Love. Do I need to spell it? Ah, yes I do. L.O.V.E. There you have it, a new word. I think you are just some coward who thinks aliens are bad. Are monsters, but if you looked just once in the mirror then you can see two things. One, you look awful. Two, you are the monster here." I am right... he looks awful... but my memories? Are they coming back?

I hear chuckling around me from the agents. Being a Luthor did change me... Or it is the CEO part? He looks at me with this rage in his eyes while I say "Escort this guy to his cell. I don't want to see him anymore. Be prepared for an attack." And with that I fly home where Lena is waiting for me in our room with a tablet in her hands. Still laughing a bit, I walk over to her once landed and kiss her. She just says "Great job honey, great job. The perfect comeback." I sit next to her on the bed and 'remove' my suit. "Yea... I didn't like it one bit. We both know he had kryptonite with him, right?" Lena looks at me and nods "Yes I did, your suit read it. But you punched him in his face with words. That is way better." I groan since it was the second time today that I was close by kryptonite. This suit might make it a bit better but I am still not the same. Always too much kryptonite around me. "You okay, honey?" I look at my pregnant lady and ask "Is it worth it to be in pain to safe people? Is all of this worth it? Seeing the hate in people's eyes because of Kal?" Lena looks surprised and pats the spot next to her. I lie in her arms when says "Kara, Kal didn't have a heart of gold like you do. I know when you stop about two hours later you can't take it anymore. You can't see people in pain. So it is worth it. You do the impossible, you save people. You give people second chances. Let them live. You are the word hope. You probably won't remember this but a couple years ago you did something special." She sighs and says

**WARNING!**

"It was December 31th, a little boy around 13 whom was always bullied didn't like his life anymore. His parents were invited to an L-corp New Years ball. It was on top of a big building. That boy... he- he stood on the ledge when you saw him. You rushed forwards and hold him. Told him it was okay to cry so he did. You held him as Kara Luthor for hours. You talked, laughed and cried with him. You held him close every minute of that evening. His parents didn't even know this happened. Until late that night, around 2 AM they found you with him in your arms. He was fast asleep. You held that boy for 4 hours. You did things most people couldn't, you saw something and you helped. You talked and made him feel better. A couple weeks later you met him again, he was being bullied again. But you helped. For a week you came with him to his school and helped him." Lena smiles brightly

"You still have contact with him. You help him whenever he needs help. You are his guardian. Both as Kara and Supergirl."

**Warning over**

I nod and chuckle a wet chuckle. "You are right... things like that make it worth it. Helping when needed is good. It makes humanity stronger. Not weaker since they don't have anybody. No they slowly change... evolve. See how it is done. They become a beacon of hope since only one alien needs to shine... You are absolutely right. Why did I even worry in the first place?"

Lena chuckles "Honey, I can't remember" and finally winks.


	29. When Life Lives

I hold my wives' hand. Encouraging her to push again. Our little guy is almost born and it was one heck of a ride. It started with Lena and her morning sickness which was like hell for her. And then her strange cravings... and maybe her mood swings... but that mark was partially to blame.

Even tough those things weren't the best the first times were worth it. Like the first time we heard his heart. Well more like Lena heard it the first time, but we both cried. It was wonderful. And the first time we saw him in 3D. And his first kick while we were dining. Or the when he had hiccups that was fun!

_Flashback_

"Kara! He is doing it! He is kicked!" I look up from my food and smile widely. I stand up and quickly make my way over to her side where she moved her chair a bit. She pulls her shirt higher so I can see her belly. And yes there it is another kick! It is awesome... I look up and see Lena again with tears in her eyes... hormones. I slowly cub her face and smile brightly at her... a bad day turned into a great one.

_End of flashback_

But I think the best of them is now. Me waiting until our little man is born at the D.K.A. He is a bit too young, nothing big he is just 35 weeks but I think it isn't that bad. With Lillian helping Lena... it is wonderful to see these two like this. Friendly, well it is only one sided now since Lena is in absolute pain. I hear "Just one push Lena just one push!" I look at Lena and smile widely, she doesn't have time to concentrate or even look at me but I don't care a single bit. I focus on were all the doctors and nurses are standing and wait for that possible sound... a cry of a newborn. And then I hear it, his first time breathing on his own. I chuckle lightly and wait for the little guy to be placed in my hands. After a couple minutes, mostly tests were done, they give him to me. He had this red blanket around him, I asked Lena to make more of my cape so he when he gets older he has his one. Maybe he won't be a hero to the world but he will be ours. I hold him gently and the first tears escape me...

I walk towards Lena and look at her, yup she is also crying. Our little guy is born: Lucas Alexander Luthor.

_Flashback_

"What about Liam?" Lena shakes her head, slowly rubbing her stomach. "Luke?" She shakes her head again "You have a name in your mind and you won't change it?" She nods "And?" I ask. "Lucas, I have no idea what his middle name will be so we can think about that one." I chuckle, always determined. "Alexander? Lucas Alexander Luthor?" She lights up and smiles while she says "Yes, that sounds perfect"

_End of flashback_

I slowly hand her our little munchkin. I hear a click of something... a camera. I see Alex smiling brightly at us, best sister ever. I finally truly look at Lena and Lucas. Both real Luthors. But Lucas does look now a bit more like me because of his hair, it is more brownish than mine but it looks good on him. His nose is more like his other mother and the ears are mine. But with everything combined he looks beautiful.

I didn't think I could love somebody this much... but then I met Lena and now we have our own little creation. A combination of our unconditional love for another. Lena looks up from Lucas to me and asks "We still want to call him the same?" I nod "Lucas Alexander Luthor it is... a wonderful boy with a equally wonderful name." She smiles brightly at me and return it. This might be my third most wonderful day of my entire life. The first is marrying Lena and the second is meeting her. Not the best order but I can't remember meeting her... which sucks but right now, this day is about Lucas. Lena shuffles a bit in the bed for me to sit or lie next to her.

So I sit next to her and look at Lucas. Such a tiny creature... Heir to a entire race and way too much money. I play a little with his hands and he grabs my finger "We made life..." Lena says, I chuckle a wet chuckle because believe it or not I am on the verge of tears again. "Yes, honey, yes we did."

Lucas Alexander Luthor born exactly at noon. Perfectly said by my wife, a wonderful boy with a wonderful name. The rest of the day was mostly snuggling with her and Lucas. It was strange to see Lena breastfeed. But this is the first time she has ever had a child. So that is expected.

His first diaper change was a thing because I had to change the little boy because Lena was sleeping. He only stopped crying when I 'sang' for him. A lullaby in kryptonian. He smiled a little even. It was quite fun to see.

The following days were quite easy. With me being the boss around Catco and Lena of L-corp we both worked from home. Sometimes with the little man in our arms and sometimes just together.

It was pretty relaxing. Most importantly the house was less empty with our little man and our new nanny's. Yes, Lena thought it was smart to hire multiple so he didn't have to stick with just one. But Lena said something about lazy Sunday's and I directly agreed before I heard more. A Sunday with Lena and Lucas without doing something is worth it.

Maybe the fact that daily the paparazzi tried to break in into our ground was a bit disturbing even though I made a public statement that our son was born. They wanted more, they wanted to see him. To get the first picture, the first scoop. But they won't get it. We aren't like that. The first company that will get the scoop is Catco. But even they won't get anything until I start to work again.

And I know that won't be tomorrow. But today I am driving my motorcycle to the city. Getting something from Noonan's. I didn't know how to drive until months ago. Lena was stressed, that happened often when she was pregnant, so I had to do something new. This Kara apparently knew how to drive a thing like that. At first I didn't like it but it is fast... and since I can't fly it is better.

It feels great to manoeuvre through the traffic of the evening. Once arrived I get off of my bike and almost directly get catcalled. Bloody hell... I mumble while I take my helmet off "It would be so much easier if I was a guy."


	30. If I Were A Boy

I hear the baby cry and a dark groan... I just had the perfect dream. But... wait... I just groaned... it didn't sound like me. I quickly sit up and see Lena almost out of the room, she looks quite concerned towards me "Hey relax Kyle, it is just your son." And with that Lena walks out of the room. Did she just call me Kyle? Why on ea... Well, what a pleasant surprise... I whisper "Wh-Wh-What?" I stand up and walk to our walk in closet. The lights turn on and I walk to the mirror... Rao... I am a guy... I look closely in the mirror, okay a guy... sure... I have short blonde hair... fancy. I scratch my chin and feel a little stubble. My shoulders are broader... more muscles... bigger ones. And still my blue eyes, good... But I miss Lena walking in until she says "Honey, are you okay? Was it another nightmare?" I nod and stammer a nervous "Ye- Yea, A nightmare." Lena raises an eyebrow and says "Kyle, don't lie to me. We both know you can't. And you will get that absolute handsome crinkle." I turn around and chuckle "Yes, yes you are right. But I don't know what is happening."

It is quite the sight to see Lena filling our son's appetite while being concerned over me... or Kyle? My name is Kyle? Why on earth... ow I my real name now is probably something like -El. But that is for later, now I just slowly walk over to her and kiss her head. Well, the height difference has increased, cool, now she has to wear higher killer heels to kiss me. This Kyle, or the new me... still has a sense of normal clothes. No white T-shirt and boxers, no full on PJ's. Good.

"When our son is fed do you want to bring him back to his room? And maybe afterwards we can talk?" I nod and together we walk out of our combined closet... this is strange. Like really strange... I sit down and keep scratching my 'beard' on the bed and wait for our little man to finish. After a couple of minutes he is finished, so I pick him up from Lena and slowly walk back to his room. I put him in his bed and wait until he is dozed off.

I walk back where Lena is waiting for me, I chuckle when I see her with glasses on and a book in her hands. She quickly puts her book and glasses away and looks at me again with that concern in her eyes. I sit down on my usual side but don't do anything else... I just cut her off by sitting with my back towards her. Her arms wrap around me from behind and I lean into her touch, after a couple minutes she asks me "Talk to me honey."

After some time I give up on the silent treatment and say "It is about some weird dream... it makes me feel truly weird, out of place weird... so please can we drop it?" I plea, Lena just sighs but still says "Honey, if it effects you this much talking is the only option... please, drop your walls. Let me in... otherwise we both know we are going to sit here until dawn." I nod and do partially as asked "Some dream about me being a girl... I have no idea why I got it... why Rao wants me to see it." It is the truth isn't it? This goes between that 'godlike' girl and I... so I just need to contact her some where. Lena chuckles but stops as fast as it started once she understands I speak the truth "Ow... I didn't expect something like that. But if you need reassurance. Kyle, you are my guy and mine only. Otherwise we wouldn't have had this bloody mark. So please sleep, it might not be very manly but I will hold you." I nod again and Lena lets go. I slowly go under the covers and Lena attaches herself to me, probably trying to give me comfort.

Once I hear her breath even out and assume she sleeps I say "Fuck." I don't know what I have with cursing these days... but it feels like my only way out. Lena suddenly speaks up "Honey, now don't lie to me. How bad are your dreams?" I am a bit shocked and jumped a bit when she started speaking but I sigh and say in my new deep manly voice "Maybe a little rough?" I turn in her arms so I am facing her while she asks "How many times did you have there dreams?" I turn red, luckily the lights are off, as I say "Uh- Maybe every day for a long time?" She turns the lights on so I can see how concerned she looks. And she is truly concerned... good game... I sigh inside my head before she says "And why didn't you say anything to me?"

"They weren't as real as this one. This one just felt like I was that girl..." Lena nods and says, still probably not convinced "Next time you have one say it please." I chuckle "Sure" Yea, Lena... I will do that... probably not. Because she will only laugh at me when I say hey I am not your Kyle. Your Kyle was first a girl named Kara. And with that we call it a night. A couple minutes later sleep takes over. When I open my eyes again I see that girl standing in front of me again. The girl who changed everything "I think you don't like the decision you made?" I shake my head "Well, since you made the decision you need to learn to live with it. So Kyle Luthor or Kal-El. I think you need to learn how to be a guy." Wait... what... my name is Kal-El? Wow... so that means that Kal has a other name? "Before you ask your cousin is still called Clark but his Kryptonian name has changed a bit. Nor-El, weird name... but his parents chose it. Since Kal-El was already been used."

I wake up drenched in sweat, a chuckle silently. Missing that Lena is awake and looking at me "Bad dream huh?" I look surprised at her "No, no. That girl who changed this world visited me or better said I visited her." This time it is the turn of Lena to looks surprised at me "And about what did she talk to you?" I chuckle a little louder this time and Lena raises a eyebrow so I explain "Bad choices." Lena just nods and claims her place on my chest with her head... I might not be myself right now... But having Lena around is great.


	31. Jealousy

I hear a mumbled "Kyle you need to wake up, Lucas is crying." And then I hear it probably way too late... a crying Lucas in his room. I quickly let Lena go from my grip and stand up. I say while I rush out "I will do it this time!" It is still strange to hear this... my voice so low... I put my hand through my hair while rushing to Lucas. Not using super speed since, I have no idea why... but I am already at his room. I quickly open the door and see my little man squirming and wailing. I quickly grab him. Alright... he needs a change and probably food so I quickly change him, luck of super speed. I look at the clock on the wall... 3 AM... lovely. I grab a bottle and feed Lucas. But the little of course had other thoughts and breaks it... with his bare hand. Well, he is kryptonian for sure! I grab a new one and note that I need to change before I join Lena back in bed.

After he is fed I help him burp and he falls asleep in my arms. I place him in his cradle and clean the floor since he was so smart to make me dirty and the floor. But not himself. I walk back to my room thinking how I am going to explain this to Lena... There she is again, not sleeping. Reading. "I thought you would go back to sleep again." I state, she looks up from her book while I walk to our closet looking for new PJ's "We both know we can't really sleep without each other. So I thought better wait then having an awful night. Did he make your clothes wet or dirty?" I hear from our room. "Dirty and it is something we need to talk about." I say while emerging from our closet with new clothes on.

"Our little guy has powers, it was expected... but he already broke a bottle." Lena looks at me with a face of 'He did what?!' I quickly take my spot in the bed and say "It can happen, and will happen more. Mostly if he is excited. But we will be great parents with things like that." Lena shuffles closer and I hold my arm out for her to take place on my chest. So does that and sighs "This is going to be hard... but you are right we will make the best of it."

I walk from my personal elevator to the fishbowl. While walking towards it I feel the mark burning up. A couple ladies walk towards me and offer me coffee... strange. Eve has to raise her voice to get some ladies away and gives me my coffee. I smile towards her and mouth 'thank you'. Once arrived in my office I check my phone. Yup, a message from Lena 'Don't tell me they wanted to give you coffee again?' I decide to call her, since I know if it is as bad as it was with me it means she is jealous. Like truly jealous. So after a couple seconds she answers with "Lena Luthor." I grin and say "Hello honey." "Kyle! Don't say you accepted one. Otherwise I need to fire that person... and that doesn't sound like a great idea... but if I need to do it to let them see you are mine I would love to do it." I chuckle and say "No, no honey. No need I have something better for you, you come here for lunch. Make Jess order something and we make out on my couch. To let people see their boundaries. Because I know you will stay jealous until you touched me, and that is more than welcome."

I hear Lena laughing and she says "Yes of course darling, good to hear you are on my side with this matter." I look outside to quite some women staring at me while I say "Yea, I think your jealousy will only get worse. Many ladies are undressing me with their eyes. But we both know you and only you are allowed to do it. So you will meet your jealous husband around noon here. At Catco. Hey, good day!" I hung up before she could reply and receive a text shortly after 'That was no fun, I will make sure I make you jealous with all those 'young' board men who want my money.'

My reply is with a big grin on my face 'Do your thing honey! I will be waiting here for you.' I open my laptop and go to work. Sometimes I get interrupted by some girl who wants to ask some questions and stands way too close. Which means the mark will hurt and Lena will send me a text. Lena steps exactly around noon in the office. Most people are gone but some of those women are still there. They give her pointy looks while Lena walks towards me. She smiles brightly at me leaning against my desk and immediately kisses me fiercely. She is  _jealous_  that is for sure.

She seductively says "I missed you." She already placed her food bag on the ground and kisses me again. Being a guy isn't half bad with Lena wanting to touch me even more. I chuckle when my stomach growls. Lena gets off me and grabs the bag from the floor and walks to a couch. Grabbing food from it. She places them down while she sits and I sit next to her. She grabs some silverware from the bag and gives them to me while she whispers "Manners". I slowly open a first thing... too much green... so Lena? The next one is meat. Great. I slowly eat since Lena said I needed to do it... I am truly being 'tamed' by Lena. Kyle the guy is tamed by his wife. Cool. When I look outside again some time later I see that the office is nearly empty. Most importantly less jealous ladies.

When will the first attempt on Lena's life be because of jealousy? Tomorrow? Lena snuggles into my side. I ask her "Was it that bad? Because on my side it was bad... but you, they came back and back... I didn't have much time to be the boss." She nods and eats her kale further. "To make you feel better, I only have eyes for you. The most cliche thing to say but we both know that is the truth. Otherwise I wouldn't have been worthy of that mark. And for the girls who try to steal me from you... I have no idea how I am going to fix that." At the end I move my tie a bit, a new habit. I would have moved my glasses but apparently is my new thing moving my tie.

She looks up to me to my nervous face and bursts out laughing. I look confused and say "What?" She still chuckles when she says "You don't get it? They are like piranha's, like business people. When you remove one a new one will come to take your place. So don't worry about it if you still only want to look at me. I won't judge. I might become truly jealous but we both know how great that sometimes can be." And with that she kisses me again, from a simple kiss to a heated one to making out.


	32. The Way They Look At Me

Kyle Luthor, husband of Lena Kieran Luthor, father of Lucas Alexander Luthor, brother of Alexandra Luthor. The 2nd side of the power couple of National City. A guy who has it all, the looks, the money and the mind. That is how they see me in the tabloids. Nothing like great father or loyal husband. No, just the money and looks. And they try to make the deal better with saying I am 'smart'.

It is like I am a puppet in this celebrity game. Being Kara Luthor was a bit easier. I didn't have all those girls following me, but now... it isn't normal. Every single day Lena and I have lunch since it isn't normal with the jealousy. Luckily little Lucas doesn't have this problem yet. But I do... my lovely lady might find my looks great but if almost my whole female coworkers think it... that means bad news. Just like now. A girl, maybe 23 came into my office and asked for tips on her article. She is stands next to me and her clothes are... If I am going to look next to me I will see a part of her boobs... so bad news. I concentrate as good as I can on her article and help her a little. She huffs and walks away when we are finished. I get another call from Lena, the second today.

I accept the call and say "Wait a minute." I walk to the glass doors and close them, getting some privacy. I quickly check the time... 10:34. I walk back to my chair and ask "Hello this is Kyle Luthor, with what can I help you today?" I hear Lena chuckle and say "You had another girl?" I hum in acknowledgement and add "Maybe you as my boss need to come and work with me sometime. We then we can see how many of them still have the guts to do it. And that means you can kiss me and I can kiss you." Lena chuckles again "Today lunch at your place, I will take the afternoon off so we can sit there together."

I agree and we say our goodbyes before I hung up. Noon couldn't come faster, since I had a couple of those girls. Wanting something from me... probably sex or the money. Or fame. Lena strolls inside the building again. All high and mighty, good to see she can still do that even though she isn't completely the same. Not that I care, she will always look good. This time she walks with two bags. Probably her work laptop and food. Well, more like paperwork and laptop since I see Eve walking behind her with an extra bag. I didn't know Eve left...

She opens the glass door and just like before she kisses me fiercely, getting all that jealousy out. She deserves a kiss like this since I don't really do much about it... she knows I don't know how to do anything about it so she knows to take it easy and help me. Once we are finished with making out I chuckle since I can see the ladies looking at her. When they see me looking they quickly look away since I spotted them and that means bad stuff.

We sit down and start to eat again, once finished I grab my laptop and say "The desk is yours honey." She chuckles and sits down in my chair while winking. God... she looks hot. After around 40 minutes later the first daredevil walks in "Kyle?" she asks, and walks with her laptop towards me. Lena looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Hentraw, I don't think we are friends. And I am your boss, so I don't think you have the right to say my first name." She nods and is a bit taken back when she says "My apologies Mr. Luthor" She sits next to me and I put my laptop away "With what can I help you?"

She pulls the laptop in my face and says "Just a little check if it is good enough." I nod and look at her work, she slowly but surely shuffles closer and puts a hand on my knee. I look at her and place the laptop on the coffee table. "Miss Hentraw, you are not my wife so don't touch me. Especially when she is sitting there." I say and point to Lena, I grab her laptop and hold it out for her to grab while I say "Out." She grabs her laptop and quickly makes her way out. A walk of shame since people saw it. Or better said heard it, since I raised my voice. It felt good? It kinda truly did... Rao, I am starting to be less nice...

Lena stands up and walks towards me with this grin on her face. She sits next to me and says while chuckling "You did great darling, but Lex warned me about this." She whispers in my ear "Eve is his companion. Loyal to him, so watch out." I chuckle "Honey, we both know I am only loyal to you so I don't need to worry anymore. You helped me get through a problem which is quite important." She kisses me again and I smile. I did good... just like asked.

Once finished with our 'dirty' business I say "I am going to talk to Eve for a minute. See you soon honey" I stand up and walk out the door where many people are quite quiet and looking at me. I walk to Eve's desk who immediately asks "Mr Luthor! What can I do for you!" I lower my voice as I say "You can report to Lex that the problem is solved." And with that I walk back into the fishbowl where a lovely Luthor is waiting for me. She kisses me fiercely because I know the mark had hurt again. But right now I don't mind. Lena kissing me is wonderful, Lena touching me is also wonderful maybe even better.

That day I only had one other problem and just lots of questions. They addressed me as Mr. Luthor and not as Kyle anymore. Respect I needed, I am not some of chill boss... no, no, no Lena finally rubs off on me. That evening our family visits us. I get pulled to the side by Lex and he says "Good to hear that those girls didn't got you in their spell." I chuckle "Lex, my first and last girlfriend will be Lena. That goes with everything else. From kissing to sex. And especially sex."

He nods and walks away again. That evening I explain Lena everything and she bursts out laughing. With that I ask "Do you remember when you took over L-Corp?" She nods "Do you remember what I said?" She nods again before speaking "You said that when I were introduced and you stood next to me that I needed to step in front of you. Showing my place, in business as not your equal but the better one. So you said that this one time you would tolerate me standing in front of you and not beside. And you were right, the room became quiet. I showed them how we are, who I am. With just one gesture." I nod and chuckle "Perfect memory with for my perfect girl." I have no idea where that memory came from but it was a good one. It showed respect for her from many people. And it showed me as the supportive husband... even though I am a girl. With a content smile on my face I fall asleep with her in my arms.


	33. Motherhood

Saturday evening, Lex and Winn said something about coming over and boys night. Lena was going out with the girls. And the nanny on duty was ready for Lucas his needs.

So I have the evening off, around 7 PM they arrived. Lena was long gone, shopping and stuff like that. Gosh, I start to sound like a guy. Packed with pizza and beer. Not that I hadn't had beer but it was some special flavours they said.

We walked together to my 'man cave' next to the movie theatre. It is quite a big room, many places to sit and a giant television. And of course a bar. They both sat down on the couch and waited for me to sit down. Lex asks "Hey, Kyle sorry about that stuff with Lena." I chuckle and just say "No need for apologies, it is good to see you truly care about her as a big brother." I grab a slice and slowly eat. Manners...

We watched some brutal game of football. It was quite fun... but some guy his jaw was dislocated after a collision. Later on we just put on music and talked, apparently we didn't have a guys night in a very long time. Because of Lucas but both guys didn't care, the two of them didn't have a love life so they just went drinking every Saturday I couldn't come. They respected my decision to help Lena since they both saw how hard it is to be a father. Even when you have nanny's and things like that.

It is also partially since we take the night shifts. Making sure he is okay and feed him. I didn't drink much, only the beer they said was worth the try. They were right but no effect. But some beers tasted delicious. Just the right amount of everything. Late that night, when I am already in bed. Reading, something Lena truly 'learned' me to do. Lena stumbles in, clearly drunk. I am quite jealous because my mark did hurt a couple of times that night. I quickly stand up and help her towards the bed. When I help her down she pulls me with her, she kisses me fiercely when she hits the bed.

That evening was like none other. It was full of passion but something new came from Lena, pride. And I had confidence, way more than before... so being a man is good?

The next day was Sunday. We couldn't go to the children hospital on Friday so we decided today was the day. Lucas was safe at home and we already had the morning with him. When we walked inside the playroom we were completely swarmed. But I and Lena all greeted them. Even the kids who couldn't come to us. A little boy Luke was the one that walked next to me with everything I did. Once I was finished he asked "Kyle? Could you please help me build a castle? Zeke is still in bed." I nod, who is Zeke? We finished the castle when Lena walks over and says it would be smart to visit the children in bed. I follow her, we meet other kids before we go to Zeke. Zeke is sitting up in his bed. Watching some sort cartoon, there are two other people there. They are holding up a paper? I don't really get it.

But when Zeke sees us he yells "Lena! Kyle!" I chuckle, Lena was the first to give him a hug. Once finished with our greeting the parents mentioned us to come outside with him. They hold up a paper and a pen once we are outside. "Sign this." Lena and I look confused at the parents. Lena grabs the paper and reads "Guardian of Zeke? What do you mean?"

"We don't won't him anymore! He makes too many expenses! Don't you get it?" The father snaps, I hold Lena's hand, sensing she is getting irritated or something like that. "Ow, okay?" She says "Just a minute." I say and with that I walk with her to an empty room. "Okay, so um? What do we do?" I ask her . "We can ask Alex and Lucy?" I nod and grab my phone I call Alex and it doesn't take long for her to answer " _Dr. Luthor_ " I chuckle at her title but say "Hello Alex, this is Kyle. We have a problem. Are you two still trying to adopt a child?" On the other side of the line it stays quiet for a moment before she speaks again " _Yes, why?_ " "We have a little boy here called Zeke, Zeke has leukaemia. And his parents want us to be his guardian. But we both know you two want kids. So maybe you two can take that role?" I hear another voice on the line, Lucy probably " _Yes! We say yes! We will be there in 10 minutes. Luthor Children's Hospital right?"_  I chuckle again "Yes" And with that the line goes dead. I quickly text where so that problem is solved.

I had the phone on speaker so Lena listened to it all and has a brilliant smile on her face. "Too bad his parents are selfish, lucky for Alex and Lucy that Zeke is getting better." I smile and place a kiss on top of her hand. Hand in hand we walk back to the parents "We won't do it. Our friends will, so you two awful people just have to wait another" I look at my watch "8 minutes."

Almost like clockwork they walk in, it took them a total of 9 minutes and 34 seconds of the 10 minutes. The signing part was easy. But now they are ready to meet Zeke, his parents are long gone so now it is just us four walking into the room. Alex gasps and I know she is tearing up. This Alex is different, not a bad kind but she is. She walks towards Zeke and hugs him, after her Lucy does it but he just looks confused. I clear my throat and say "Zeke, this is my sister Alex and her wife Lucy. You parents couldn't look after you anymore so they took your job. No worries about how they are because they are very nice." Zeke just nods and lets it all sink in... he doesn't look mad or sad just happy. Maybe his parents weren't the nicest? Or he was expecting it... which is way worse.

And with that Lena and I walk out of the room, saying our goodbyes to everybody before going home with a content smile on our face. Where we meet Lucas and his bubbly laughs and giggles.

Today was an unique day, Lena was relaxed and let me see a role that fits her perfectly: Motherhood.


	34. Sweet Home Alabama

Having Zeke joining our family is fun. It is good to have him, he lights up the room even tough he isn't in the best shape. We took our family dinner, containing Lucy, Alex, Lena and me, to him. It was quite fun, but also quite exhausting. Maybe it is due to the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Lucas and leaving him home, or just because this week has been exhausting, or the fact that I am a guy now... and that might have his perks but also many downsides.

Mornings are a downside. But that is something unspoken... so I better keep it that way. Having Lena by my side, even though she doesn't know I am normally not a girl helps. I think she got on the first few days but dropped it later. Especially since I am a big help with Lucas his needs... and her needs. Her lovely needs... from back rubs to kisses and to something way... intimate.

Teasing her is the best thing to do. Just waiting until she can't take it anymore, and then making your move. She absolutely hates it, but does appreciate it when I finally do something. But she knows in the end I do it to tease her. To make her want me more, and more, and more. But the thing is mutual. Because that goddess is just. Wow.

I usually do the too sweet book act or the I don't get it act. The book act is quite good, since I read because of it. And sometimes swooning some girls to make Lena jealous as fuck is awesome. Who would have thought Lena Luthor, wanting the hottest man in National City, not once but twice! I won that championship twice! Being Kyle is quite good for an ego. Bad thing is I don't have one. My alter ego Superman, first Powerman, maybe be like that but Kal-El isn't. I almost said Kara Zor-El. But I don't need to wear my father's name anymore... lucky me.

Also having a child is great, maybe the times he wakes up isn't that great... but I don't care. And frustration sex is more then welcome. Rao! I truly start to become a man... Well, if you could look at Lena the way I can look at her... then you would respect my decision to do  _everything_  for her. I think I will say until the day I die that she is an absolute goddess.

Some things are weird tough, the 'fan mail' or better said hate Lena Luthor and Love Kyle Luthor mail. That is the best description there is, many many ladies want my body. Me in their life, marriage or just sex. Lex was right, I need to keep my eyes on Lena and Lena only. Even Eve is a risk. So family only... or guy friends.

No gay guy friends... but Winn is gay, so? Should I care? Is he into me? No, please be not. I liked that 'first' guys night. Or was it boys night? I can't remember. But it was great. Right now I laying awake at night... something I hoped wouldn't happen. Lena is nuzzled into the crook of my neck and hums in delight when she pulls me closer. I sigh and just don't know what is happening. With me being a man... and actually liking it. The baby monitor lights up and I hear Lucas crying. I quickly untangle Lena from me who huffs and wakes a little up and walk out the door. To fill our son his needs.

I think I don't hate it that much, taking care of him like this. It might be exhausting but the smile you get when you helped... it is unique. So I quickly change is diaper and feed him. When I return to my room I see that Lena has taken up my spot. Probably missing me or something like that. I sit on my side facing the bathroom door and think. Lena clutches to me from behind and I chuckle. Lena is the cuddle bear here. But I still don't lie down. I just can't, my mind is racing... it is almost unhealthy. At this time of day worrying.

Why did I deserve this, us? A child and the girl of my dreams. Lena probably senses something is wrong because I hear a very tired "Honey, what is wrong?" I look behind me and say "Nothing darling, go to sleep." Lena sighs and says "Talk to me Kyle, talk."

I stare into the distance again, After some seconds I feel Lena sitting up and pulling me into a hug. "You remember that we met that girl? That white light?" Lena hums in acknowledgement "Do you also remember that I could change one last thing? I might have used that thing... for something I didn't know that was happening. But I enjoyed it. I am enjoying it, but I shouldn't. It is just completely wrong."

"Sometimes Kyle, you need to think about yourself. Be selfish. Enjoy this while it lasts, whatever it is. Make it a part that is removable but loved. Maybe someday it will turn back, but make the most of it right now." I nod "Now,  _husband_  come and lie down. Get some sleep. Or do you need another 'story?'" She lets me go and lies down, I lie down next to her when I say "A story please" She chuckles and say "The road trip it is. Years ago when we were 18, already engaged and that stuff... but you decided: We are going on a road trip honey! It was just out of the blue, sneaking off on a weekend. Just driving around and that stuff. And around that time you listened because of some friend to some strange music, mostly country. I only liked two songs from your list of songs you need to know. Sweet Home Alabama and Take me home, country roads. Two random songs. So that somewhere along the way we opened the roof of my car, the car doesn't matter right now. And sang with all the passion in the world Sweet Home Alabama. We sang it loud and when we stopped by a traffic light some other teenagers joined us. I think that was one of the first times I enjoyed a song because we met new people. Nothing happened with our 'friendship' with them afterwards but I was fun. But we both know I don't like to sing... but that time I truly enjoyed it."

I chuckle and state "Honey, I like your voice. Especially when it is begging something."


	35. Even The Best Need Help

I think I can always say that my first thing is, it was a day like every other. Which means nothing since I am the 'new' Superman. The guy who replaced a villain to make sure everybody stays happy. But right now, today. Nothing truly special happened, yet. Now I can't have any jinx stuff since I said yet. So maybe something happens or not.

Right now I am sitting on the couch in the living room. Watching some sort of sport on television. Lena suddenly sits down next to me, I put an arm around her and pull her close. She leans into my touch and asks "Are we going to be honest with each other? We both know if you lie again I need to start being a real Luthor, my fathers kind of Luthor." I chuckle and say "Honey, what do you want to know?"

"What is happening with you?" I chuckle awkward and say a bit too fast "That is something I can't tell." Lena faces me and says "You made a promise years ago. Saying when I lie, and you know it. And I keep lying you are allowed to force it out of me. So Kyle-" I look confused at her but before I can say something the world goes black.

I wake up with a gasp. Not knowing where I am I look around. First things first, I am sitting on a metal chair... cuffed with kryptonite cuffs... Lovely. I look forward and see somebody walking out the shadows. Lena walks towards me and puts a hand on my face, caressing it. "Hello husband, you remember our little talk right?" She looks so... like a Luthor... cold... not too cold but it is scary. So I nod, not trusting my voice since I am pretty scared. "So, we can do this the easy way or the hard one. I give you one last chance: What is happening to you?" I shake my head... I can't tell, she will be mad or she tries to say it is okay... but I doesn't feel like it.

"The hard way it is... so we both know how you hate kryptonite. I will slowly make the cuffs emitter more and more radiation. Just speak when you are ready to talk." I nod... she is truly serious about this... a couple minutes later when the pain is almost not durable I yell "I AM A BAD HUSBAND!" I sigh and mutter "I am a bad husband..." With that she turns them off and looks at me, confusion and concern truly visible. I shift my gaze from her to the ground and try to breath normal again.

I pant a little but regain my composer when she asks "How so?" I keep looking at the ground while I say "Don't you see it? I couldn't even stop those girls on my own! And it feels like I am not fully here for you. And I- I just-" I sigh "Don't feel like I am myself lately." I hear her walk up to me but I only see her when she stands in front of me. She grabs my face with her hand and pulls my head up. So that I am looking directly at her "Kyle... that is why we talk, you should have come to me. This is clearly a big problem. I think it is time we see Dr. Hudson again. Make sure you get the right aid." I nod and she continuous "I think you are doing a good job, with Lucas and me... and you are learning. You are getting better at some thing. And it is bad to hear you think about yourself like this because you are perfect." I nod again and smile weakly.

She kisses me on the head and removes my cuffs. I stand up and hug her tight, not too tight since I need to keep my powers in control. Slowly but surely I start to cry, like it has all been bottled up. And it needs out. I think Lena is quite surprised but does react. She wraps her arms around me and let me nestle in the crook of her neck. She whispers things like 'Let it all out Kyle.' and 'It is okay.' and 'All will be better.'

It feels like half an hour later when I am finally a bit relaxed again. No crying but still hugging Lena. She is rocking from one foot to the the other. It is quite relaxing... I finally let go of her and take a step away from her. I smile weakly and awkwardly put a hand in my hair. She chuckles and holds out her hand for me to grab so I do as 'instructed'. She takes me upstairs and to the car. Saying to Frank that we need to go to the D.K.A.

Waiting for Dr. Hudson is like hell. After what feels about fifteen minutes but in reality are just five she walks up to us. Yes, Lena came with me. Saying something about doing this together. And I believe her, wife or not Lena always cares about her friends. Well now, family. But that doesn't change it. She introduces herself as Dr. Pamela Hudson. She took us to her office where Lena and I sat down on the couch, holding hands.

"It is good to see you again Kyle. I heard from your wife that you have some negative thoughts?" I nod "And when did they start?" I look down and shift my tie. Since I apparently didn't have time to change when I came home. "Weeks ago? Maybe a month?" She hums and Lena just stays quiet. But does squeeze my hand. "And how did it start? What was it that you think of as the evil-doer?" I think a little and say "Some weird dream, I don't really remember what it was about but I felt like I wasn't myself... more worthless." She nods again.

The whole conversation went like that, she asking questions, me answering and Lena just being supportive. The conversation truly helped me. It feels okay again to talk about it. Less, ow no I need to be a man and more I need to be honest. Especially with my wife.


	36. D.K.A.

Mondays... the worst days of all. Especially when you had a lazy Sunday with Lucas and Lena. My appointments with Dr. Hudson are going great. I think I am on my eighth? I can't really remember. But Lena was there every time!

I think I am learning to appreciate this man form. I already did a little, but I didn't feel like myself. Now I do. And I feel like I am a better husband. Since the ladies at work still are trying but less physical contact. Which is a milestone. And they even call me Mr. Luthor, some people call me Kyle but they need to earn that trust.

With Lucas things are going great, the paparazzi still don't have a clear picture of him. Which is something special. He is truly growing and becoming a big boy. He isn't one yet but you can see he always learns something new... probably a trait from his mother. It is something wonderful...

Right now like always I am getting ready for the day in our room. Like always a suit, something powerful. I hear heels clacking on the ground. Quite fast actually... The door of our room flies open and Lena yells "Kyle!" I super speed towards her and see her with Lucas in her hands... she looks concerned and scared... not good. I look at Lucas... green veins? Kryptonite... FUCK.

Lena stammers "I- I- I don't kn- know what hap- happened. I found him like this." I quickly look at him again. Eyes closed so probably knocked out. "Hold him." I quickly grab Lena and hold her while I fly as fast as possible towards the D.K.A.

I even break the sound barrier. Once arrived people rush over, knowing something is wrong since they probably read an 'anomaly' on the maps. Doctors took Lucas from us and Lena walked with them... but I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him like this. So I sit down on the stairs of the balcony. Head in my hands... silently crying.

After some time somebody sits next to me. And holds me while I cry, the person doesn't say a thing but is just there for me. Minutes pass and it is just complete silent... apart from around us probably but I can't hear a thing apart from the person his heartbeat... Lex' heartbeat to be exact.

Lex breaks the silence once I am a bit calmer "Are you a bit better?" I sit up and look around "Yes... I- I don't know what is happening." I look at him and he just hums "That is expected. You just saw your child with green veins... it is normal to be scared." I look down again and nod "But your wife needs you, so please stand up. Use the strength I just gave you and give her the help she needs."

I nod again and stand up, not before thanking him of course. I slowly but surely make my way to medical bay. There she is, outside the operating room on the ground. With Lillian wrapped around her. She cries... which doesn't surprise me... because I did it too. Lillian looks up and nods. She pulls away from Lena and walks away. Not before giving my shoulder a squeeze in reassurance when she passes me.

I sit on the ground next to Lena and pull her close. My broken and timid wife... She slowly makes my suit wet but I don't care anymore. She is way more important than money. Again quite some time passes. The television turns on, I look confused at it but then see somebody... She starts to speak. " _I Rhea of Daxam am looking for the bearers of the Mark of Love and Lust. The heirs of the throne of Krypton. This is a warning. We know who you are and when we come back the only thing you are allowed to do is protect your child. What we did to him is a warning. So be warned._ " And with that the television shuts off. I look at Lena but she probably missed everything because she is still crying. So I move my hand up and down her back again and wait until we have news from the doctors.

I don't want to worry her about this so I just keep my mouth shut for now. If it means helping Lena I will do it until Lucas is better. Like better, better. Not just better but healed. Helped. Things like that.

My mind is a bit fuzzy. But that will probably clear in some time. Lena suddenly stops crying and just sniffles. I ask the same thing Lex did with me "Are you a bit better?" Her response was a hum. Good to hear... I press a kiss on top of her head and keep holding her.

Some time later again she pulls away and says "Thanks... I needed that." I just nod and say "I know, Lex helped me so I had to help you... But I know we are both scared but that child is ours so that means that little boy is a fighter. Stronger than most other people. So we just need to be strong and wait for him to wake up." She nods and attaches herself again onto me. Not that I have a problem with that, Lena needs psychical contact so I will provide.

Again later a doctor walks out of the room and comes with the news of "Your son is recovering again. We removed the kryptonite from his blood." We nod and sigh in relief but he continuous "He will be brought to a room shortly." And with that the doctor walks away. Shortly came really fast... it didn't feel like hours but just merely minutes.

We follow them to the room when they transport our son. And with that we sit there for hours. Waiting for him to wake up. In the meantime I explain the threat of Rhea, not knowing what else I need to do with it.


	37. Superman

**A/N For anybody who doesn't like Kara as a guy things will turn back at chapter 50. Chapter 50 will be posted on April, 6th.**

Watching your child for hours is awful. But he is awake! And smiles and things like that! So everything is good... Lena and I don't know what to do about Rhea but right now we are just playing with our little man inside the D.K.A. waiting for him to be discharged.

Having him around is just perfect... a gift from Rao... so maybe I should do something in return? The Luthor Children Hospital? And maybe just walking around? Making people their day better? Because sometimes it is like I have a god-complex. Something that is the worst thing you can get by being a 'super' alter ego.

Yes, yes I will make contact with humans today. Humans sounds so... bad. So I will just make contact with people. Maybe there are aliens... I am rambling inside my head... wow. That's a first... or second? I can't remember.

"Hey, isn't it an idea for me to walk outside in National City once Lucas is discharged?" Lena looks confused at me with some hint of disappointment "How about tomorrow?" I quickly say, she nods and smiles a little... I forgot she needs me and might have a breakdown later... since seeing your kid in pain... that is the worst thing possible.

Luckily for me the next day came fast... merely minutes later Lucas was discharged. Lena and I decided it was smart to move him to our room so we can keep an eye on him. Sleep came fast so got luck on my side again.

Around noon I decided it was time to be Superman and do the things to make people their day. So I changed into my normal suit and went to the children hospital. I got greeted by many people which was fun. I made many children happy, some of them didn't believe me at first, but overall I think I succeeded there. I even went to see Zeke and Luke who now had a mechanic arm. It was quite funny to build a tower again.

Now I am just walking around National City. Sometimes I get recognised and sometimes I don't. I look up and see a woman walking towards me dragging her child with her. The child smiles when he sees me and yanks his arm away from the woman and runs towards me. He hugs my leg and I laugh. I squat towards his level and envelop him in a hug. I whisper in his ear "Eager to see me?" "No, no. My aunt isn't the nicest... so I taught asking the invulnerable man for help is the best way." I lower my voice even more and asks "What is your name?"

"Micheal" I nod a little "And why isn't your aunt nice?" I feel my supersuit getting wet while he explains "She is my guardian... and she just doesn't want me... my parents died a couple years ago." I sigh and say "That isn't good to hear. My parents also died when I was young. But I can tell you things will get better." I let go of the boy and stand up. The woman looks a bit frightened to me "Is there something wrong miss?" She quickly shakes her head. I grab my wallet from a side pocket, I give Michael a Benjamin and say "Go buy something for yourself." He nods and thanks me. I say goodbye and we part our ways.

Some time later I hear somebody call my name "Superman!" I turn around and see a guy running towards me. With a magazine and sharpie in his hand. I chuckle and ask "A signature?" He nods breathless "Name?" "Phil" I nod and accept the magazine and sharpie and quickly sign "For Phil" and my signature. Not my real one of course. Just Superman in cursive and my crest on it. I give everything back and look at him. He is wearing a Superman T-shirt so I comment "Nice shirt! So how did you know it was me?" He chuckles and says "You are all over the news. Everybody has it about Superman walking the streets of National City. I got lucky and saw you." I nod and smile. "Good to hear, but I have to get further. It was nice meeting you Phil!" "You too Superman!" And with that I take off again.

It is quite funny/nice doing this. Just walking and meeting people. Suddenly I get stopped... and stopped... and stopped. It almost never stops, but I like it. Now I hear an old lady calling for me. I walk towards her and politely ask "What can I do for you, miss?" She smiles brightly and asks "My daughter is in the hospital but she is a fan of your work. So could you please sign this?" I look at her and chuckle "What is your name?" "Pamela." I nod and sign her name and not her daughters. "Why did you do the signature for me? I had hoped you would do it for my daughter." She looks to the ground which I respond to "Which hospital?" She looks up and says "Luthor East Hospital" I smile "Room and section?" "236 section D" I nod and say "Goodbye miss! I need to meet your daughter!" And with that I take of towards the sky. I quickly make it to the hospital and without many problems I am at her room. I knock on the door and hear a faint "Yes?"

I open the door and walk inside, she looks shocked "Your mother wanted a signature for you. But meeting you in person is way better, isn't it." She is probably too shocked so she just nods with her mouth still open. "So what is your name?" She shakes her head and says "Hannah." I smile and politely say "It is nice to meet you Hannah. Do you have something that I can sign? I got this sharpie some time ago from I young boy." She nods and holds up a book about... me? The Luthor Family? Okay... cool? I quickly sign it but this time with 'Hope you get better soon!'

We talk a couple minutes and after that I go home. Where a very jealous wife is waiting for my return.


	38. Run.

I am finishing to put my suit on when I hear a gasp from the bathroom? And I hear some cursing... okay... do I need to flee? "KYLE!" Lena yells mad... Absolutely... I quickly finish putting my shoes on and rush downstairs. Bike? Yes... yes.

I make my way to the garage and grab my bike. I quickly turn it on and rev the engine. Before that I already put on my helmet and pushed the button for the garage to open. I drive out and when I pass the main door I see Lena standing there... mad. I decide to ignore her... What else should I do? She is mad and probably at me... and I just don't want that happening now.

I hear a caller from the headset that is build into this helmet but say "Decline." And the call stops... along the way to Catco I get called exactly 14 times. Every time before the system can say her name I decline. I quickly park my bike outside Catco. In a reserved spot for or my car or bike. And before I make my way upstairs I quickly say to the guards downstairs. "If my wife walks in call me. Be quick." They nod and I make my way upstairs.

About half an hour later I get called. I race out of my office, taking my laptop with me and go to the 'normal' elevators. Luckily one quickly comes and I stop inside. I text Eve with 'When my wife asks for me just say I decided to take some time off. I won't be coming in today anymore.' I quickly get a reply from Eve 'Of course Mr. Luthor'

A grin spreads across my face since I won the first part. I quickly make my way to my bike before Frank can stop me. I put on my helmet again and race away. Where to... D.K.A.? Home? The D.K.A. Where I will drop all electronic devices. Even my suit, super suit thing. And my bike and after that I will just fly to a forest... because no camera's means no Lena.

I do as I planned and fly to a forest just miles from the D.K.A. and with that I wait... for Lena's next move.

**Meanwhile at the D.K.A. (3rd Person)**

Lena comes barging in and yells "I want every person looking for my husband! I want patrols in and around National City." Lena sighs and mutters "It is just like that chess game... missing his way of thinking... and being a step in front of me..."

**Kyle's POV (Kara's)**

I decided it would be smart to give up when she comes with a team of agents. No fighting. Just giving up. Right now I am fishing. I didn't catch anything yet. But maybe a bit later. I do like this game... but I utterly terrified about what Lena will or won't do. Why is she even mad... but mad Lena means scary Lena... so? Terrified is an understatement.

I dropped my watch at my bike so if she put a tracker inside it I wouldn't be found that easy. It is quite relaxing... fishing. Maybe I will do it later when Lucas is older. But that means he needs a bit more 'relaxed' like me and not like his mother. Just like having the guts like his father is quite good... I remember how I asked her on our first date...

_Flashback_

"Clark! Could we maybe go back for a couple extra days? You can be with Lex and I can be with Lena." Clark looks surprised at me for a second before looking at the road again and raises an eyebrow "And what is the real reason Kyle?" I stare in front of me and say "I may or may not want to ask Lena on a date..." Clark laughs and says "Sure, it is vacation for you two and I can spare some extra days." With that he turns the car around. I asked him if it was okay to buy a bouquet of roses and he quickly agreed.

Once arrived at the mansion the door gets opened by Lex, Clark texted him some time ago "Clark! Kyle! I didn't expect you two again. What is the reason?" He glances to my bouquet and says "She is in her room." I nod and walk towards it. Not before thanking him of course. I knock on the door and hold the roses behind me. When Lena opens the door she smiles brightly and exclaims "Kyle! What are you doing here?" She grabs a hold of me and holds me tight. When she lets go I chuckle a bit nervous and hold the bouquet in front of me and ask "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Her smile only grows when she says "Yes! Of course I will go on a date with you!" She accepts the roses and asks "When? And where." I chuckle nervous again and put a hand through my hair. I say a bit nervous "This is the only step I had in mind. So I need to think about that." She smiles brightly and nods. Asking me to come in...

_End of flashback_

That was the first step in our relation. One with many ups and downs. But that moment was just... perfect. It was sweet and I truly was nervous. But I am happy I decided to take that step.

I dozed off around the noon I think... I wake up with a gasp when I hear a helicopter. I quickly hide in the bushes and wait for it to leave. It luckily does. It is around sunset now... so I decide to stand up and walk for a bit. I arrive at a clearing and just wait there. Knowing they will come looking for me here. My suit isn't the nicest anymore but I decide against sitting down.

Around an hour later the chopper returns and this time doesn't leave. I wave up to it and grin tremendously. I have won... for now. It takes merely minutes for the squad to arrive. They yell I need to drop to my knees so I do as asked. I put my hands behind my head and see her walking towards me... Lena with that signature smirk. She says "I guess you have lost." I shake my head and stand up "Honey, we both know this is only the beginning." And with that I fly up, up and away... fast enough for the chopper to lose me.

I make my way to another clearing. This time I will give up. But I couldn't let her win just yet. I just wait and wait... about 2 or 3 hours later the chopper finds me again. I grin again towards it and wait for my lovely wife. It takes about thirty minutes for her to arrive. This time I am already on my knees waiting, she again walks up to me and says "We can do this the easy way or the hard... so your weakness or not?" I shake my head "No need for it. I will just do as you ask" She smirks and walks towards me. "And Mr. why did you flee? Too scared what your wife might do?" I nod, there is no lying now so why not. She squats in front of me and caresses my cheek.

I flinch a bit not knowing what she will do. "You made me mad... furious even. But I liked this. You outsmarting me." My face remains neutral, obviously because I don't know what she will do. She opens a box and I immediately feel it. Kryptonite. She slaps me since I am vulnerable now and says "Don't ever do that again. Okay?" I feel my cheek getting red under my hand and nod. Groaning since it hurts. She closes the box and holds a hand out for me to grab. I stand up and she says "We need to prepare for another little one." I look confused at her but she just smiles at me... Does that mean I am going to be a father again? Wow...


	39. If I Could Turn Back Time

Days that you are free from everything, well almost everything. You still need to come to work if there truly isn't any other choice. Those days are the world. The first perfect thing is waking up late, something that isn't easy since Lena and I both something like workaholics. Lena is way worse than I am but since I am the CEO, more like CFO since Lena bought it, I make way more hours.

The second perfect thing is waking up with her in my arms. Almost always in the same position. With her on top of me. More like, her head on my chest and her arms around me. Legs intertwined and my arms protectively around her. It feels safe, and that is something even I need.

But today is a special day! Lucas is finally one! Our little guy is one! And will be having a brother or sister... It was merely weeks ago with the whole chase thing but hey, I accepted it! And Lena wasn't even  _that_  mad. She even said she kinda liked it. And when she found me all dirty it kinda turned her on. So that means I need to do more physical labour... so that I can get dirty.

Not today though, no today we are going to celebrate Lucas his birthday. It came pretty fast... him turning one even though it is 365 days in total. It is also great... since I start to remember more and more things from Kyle his life. Like that he way more contact with Nor-El or Kal-El than the real me. And he won prom-king. Even though I wore glasses, just like now.

My gaze shifts from the ceiling, something easy to look at, to Lena when I see movement. Also known as stretching. I chuckle a little and she looks up to me. She has that signature smirk and kisses me. Great to 'wake' up with morning kisses.

We hear sounds from the baby monitor and stand up. Good to hear that our little guy is up. Lena gets off me and stands up, holding a hand out for me to grab. I give her the most sincere smile and stand up with a little bit of her help. We walk to our sons nursery and get greeted by a Lucas that stand up and smiles, exclaiming "Mama!" And a bit later "Dada!"

_Flashback (FB)_

It was a Wednesday night, it Lena's turn to get him cleaned and fed. The day was quite relaxed and I almost slept again when Lena runs inside and yells "HE SPOKE!" I look surprised at her as she continuous "He said Mama! He did it!" If she was going to say finally spoke she is completely wrong he is just 8 months old... so early if I read it right. She walks over to me and kisses me fiercely. When we part I chuckle and say "Well, good to hear he is a mama's boy." She grins at me and walks away again. Probably finishing up.

_End of FB_

Lena quickly picks him up and changes him... later on I feed him which is something quite easy... this little guy just likes everything. Or he has a void like me. Now he is just crawling and sometimes taking steps. His first steps were between Lena and I.

_FB_

"Walk to dada!" Lena says excited. Lucas just stands in front of her. Not knowing what to do, this might be his first steps... and then it started. He takes one, no two, no no three steps and falls down. I look Lena in the eyes and see that sparkle. The same one I have, he did it! Our son walked! My smile only grows when our determined little boy tries to stand up again, Lena helps him, and walks further... But he falls again just before me, I try to help but he just shakes his head. Lena helps him again to stand up and he walks the last part... He hugs me tight... not too tight but too tight for a baby and I smile. He did it... my son walked towards me.

_End of FB_

It was remarkable that moment is something I can't forget, just like I can't forget to look after him now. He is just fast... like too fast. But I think the most memorable moments, the ones I even love above his first steps is the ones where you can see he is learning something new. Just by looking and listening. It even brought Lena to tears sometimes, now she has an excuse with being pregnant and stuff like that, but those moments are just... phenomenal.

This kid is truly smart. I almost asked if Lena had the same thing but... her mother isn't here anymore. So that is a terrible question. But seeing our son wide eyed scanning the room is unique. I hope our next child has the same trait. Not that I will love him/her less if that person doesn't have it.

The party that day was quite lovely, having family, almost all friends had become family, come over. Giving him gifts and cake, one that was mashed. But cake is cake! Even when it looks disgusting... no that thing wasn't cake anymore. But it tasted good tough. Yes, I stole a bit when he offered it to me.

Yup, Lena already learned our child somethings like sharing... that woman is truly a great mother... But the time goes by fast. Minutes turn into hours just by a snap. He grows up so fast... even when we don't see him that much. But if I could turn back time to see all of this again... I would. I definitely would.


	40. Heir To The Throne

Paradise. That is what you can call your home, even when it isn't everything and it might not be safe... but this is the place you can think, hope and dream. Wanting something better is human, well it is normal. For every race, every race is impure. But that isn't really impure. It wanting to make the world better for your legacy, or better said your children.

Sometimes we are blinded by greed, wanting everything but not thinking about others. They have a perfect word here on earth for what will follow karma. When you will do something wrong sooner or later you will pay the price. This rule isn't truly perfect but it makes sense. Nor-El or Clark got infected by red K and paid the price. Maybe it will hurt a lot for the people that loved you, that you left behind but it can change things. It can make things better. Sometimes something needs to fail or stop in order for you eyes to open. To see more, better. To see things you never had seen before. Just like love or feelings for somebody.

I for a starters needed to see my planet dying. Me leaving, but having the guilt of being alive. That doesn't make you bad or worse, but it changes things. It made me have a fresh start... far from the people I sometimes hate, knowing that both my parents did so much wrong. But you can't really hate your parents, it isn't that easy. You want to say that those things are all lies. So that you can love them again. But we all know it will never be the same... it will be a bit chipped. At the end you will learn it again, feel it again. That love, flowing through you when you accept their faults. Their bad side.

That is the moment you might crave for more, for instance acceptance. If your relationship isn't the best with your parent you want more. If you are a teenager you will become rebellious, trying to let them see you. When you are an adult you will do many things to please them. Just like Lena did. Trying to be enough. In the other 'world' she was never it. But now... she is. Just by a switch in Lillian's mind Lena is enough. So loved and accepted.

Lena with a child and a second one coming. Pushing him on the swing, laughing. Me standing a couple feet away looking at the pair. Lena is starting to show so this is quite the sight... my wife having a great time. She is already 17 weeks... time goes by fast. Not that I can complain, look at her. Even when she pregnant she is description of perfect.

Just how her hair falls perfectly down, how those eyes shine with love and happiness. Or the way she laughs with those lovely dimples.

I hear something around me, I can't really place what it is so I just look around. I feel Lena's eyes burning into me so I warn her "Grab him and hold him close." She nods and does as told. I slowly walk towards her and keep looking around. I hold her close once I close the distance, something is truly wrong... but I keep looking around.

The sky goes dark and then I look up. A spaceship... fuck... I hear some sounds behind me so I look at what is happening. Two people are being transported down? Why... When they become more 'clear', also known as I can see who they are, I gasp. MOM? And some guard... I don't know him. I whisper to Lena "I am going to let go. If you need to run you will hear it. Until then just stand behind me while I do the talking." She nods and looks up. She places a chaste kiss on my lips and I let go. I slowly give my son a kiss on his head and turn around.

My mother gasps and looks at me with this hope in her eyes while she says with a broken voice "Is that you, my son?" I nod and smile a little. She rushes forward and involves me in a hug. I was about to wrap my arms around her when she takes a step away and bows. And says "I am sorry, my lord."

I look confused at her but see that the guard is doing the same... Okay... things are getting weirder. A couple days ago that mark already lit up and now this. Lena suddenly stands next to me and grabs my hand. Probably to reassure that there is a perfect explanation for this. I stutter out "Yo- You can stand." My mother just nods and stand normal again. "We didn't expect to see this mark ever again... or hear about it. But just one day suddenly we knew what to do... where to go to."

My mother is truly making things weird... "What do you mean?" Lena asks. She turns to Lena "The mark that you call the mark of Love and Lust is the mark for only the royal Kryptonians. Or like now human and Kryptonian." "How can you even speak English?" My mother looks at me smiles "We learned it. All of us can, it just came out of nowhere. But everyone can speak it like it was their first language." I nod hesitantly "How are you even alive?" Is my next question.

"Your father saved us all." I nod again. I turn to Lena and raise an eyebrow. I think she gets what I mean and she asks "What do you want from us?" "To rule of course! My lady, you are the heir to the throne together with my son. We expect you to rule us. The last time we had rulers like you two where thousands of years ago. And not all is good on Argo so we can use some perfect rulers." While she talks my mouth slowly falls open from shock...


	41. The Power

Lena and I are sitting outside. Discussing what to do. Lucas is playing on my lap, it is cute good to see him just doing something like there isn't a problem. "So-" Lena immediately cuts me off "No." I sigh and say "You didn't know what I was going to say." I can see her real Luthor side coming out of it's depths through her eyes. "And the answer is still no." I sigh again "I was going to say that we can't do that. It isn't good for Lucas since he is half human. He needs earth. You do too and the new little one also." She hums in agreement and says "That is settled then."

She stands up and I follow her with Lucas in my arms towards where my mother and now more then one guard, about seven now, are standing. Lena speaks up "We can't do that." My mother looks disappointed and says "Well, that's bad." I hear something walking behind me but I ignore it. I feel somewhat weaker as she says "You leave us no choice, my lady and lord." And with a smack against my head the world fades away.

I wake up with a groan. My head hurts... I open my eyes and stare at Lena... she is still asleep. I look at bit around... a bedroom that isn't mine... where in the world am I? The room is filled with red sunshine that comes inside through the windows. I look better around the room after that I look at my clothes and know where we are. I gently shake Lena awake, she awakes within no time. She starts her 'day' with a raspy "Good morning" And a sloppy kiss on my lips. "Darling, we have a problem" Lena is suddenly really awake and raises an eyebrow "We are on Krypton or Argo. I don't know what they call this." Lena looks confused at me and then at my clothes, her gaze shifts from that to around the room... And she gasps "O- O- Okay... so what is our plan."

I explain that we probably need to search for a spaceship. And in the meantime letting people think we are going to be their 'rulers'. But our first step is finding Lucas and keeping him close. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door, I yell "Come in!" and looks at me with a face that says 'what are you doing?' I shrug and two people walk in. They bow and quickly say you may stand. It is strange to see people do that. The girl speaks "My lord, my lady. We came to dress you appropriate for the coronation. Lena asks "Where is our son? We would like to have him close." The guy speaks up this time "He will brought to you shortly."

And with that our day started. Two people changing us into our ceremonial robes. When we are finished with putting our clothes on they walk inside with food and a little time later my mother walks in with Lucas in her arms. "It is nice to meet my grandchild, son." I nod and take him from her without a problem. To play the part you must actually play the part so I ask "Has he been nice?" She nods and says "He has been an angel. Just like you were." I smile grateful but still hold him close.

"Are you two ready for your coronation?" I am grateful when Lena speaks up, since I am a bit preoccupied with keeping Lucas happy "Yes, we are happy to do this. But could we have some time alone?" She nods and excuses herself. I sigh when Lena, Lucas and I are the only ones left... "What do we do?" Lena looks at me and grins "Eat, since your child decided it is time to eat." I chuckle "Which one? Lucas, or my second son?" She just puts two fingers up and starts to eat.

Yes it is true. We are expecting a son again. I already settled on the name William Winslow Luthor or for short Liam Luthor. Lena doesn't know it yet so we may have a fight about it, not that I care since the name says it all. Or she might want just Liam Winslow Luthor. Since it is a true LL and not WL.

About two hours later and two escape attempts later my mother steps inside and says it is time for coronation... fuck. We are too late... Lena and I share a concerned or defeated look and follow my mother out in our ceremonial robes. Every time we pass somebody they bow... this is truly awful. Lucas got 'stolen' from us along the way by some nanny.

We arrive in some sort of hall where many people are waiting. Lena grabs my hand at seeing how many people there are. We get placed on some cushion. Kneeling in front of some priest. She has the honours? Or dishonour. I don't know anymore. She speaks up "Welcome people of Argo! Yesterday we have found our true leaders and today we crown them to be our king and queen! Our leaders might be in denial today, but make sure tomorrow they are welcomed in the way they should! Rao has given us this gift, the gift of true love." She grabs some sort of garland from a cushion "Kyle Luthor or Kal-El. I, priestess of Rao. By the power of Rao vested inside me I crown you  _bothgr_  or king." She places the garland on my head and I sigh. She continuous as she stands in front of Lena "Lena Luthor. I, priestess of Rao. By the power of Rao vested inside me I crown you  _bythgr_  or queen." Garland gets placed on her head and she nods afterwards. We get mentioned to stand up and make our way to the chair, so we do as said and sit down. Next to each other, still holding hands.

This is the new chapter of our lives. A life of a non-willingly king and queen. We both probably have no idea why we didn't say no, or stopped it. But now we are too late.


	42. The Rulers Of Argo

We quickly walked back to our room, not knowing what to do or where Lucas is... again. Could life just be a little bit easier? Just that little bit better? No ruling a country or a city. Whatever this is. Just Lena and I with our son?

I faceplant myself on the bed and sigh. I hear Lena chuckle so I roll around so that I can see her. "To light the mood, I think I have a name for our son." Lena raises an eyebrow and sits on the end of the bed "William Winslow Luthor or for short Liam Luthor" I thought William is just a perfect name... so yeah? Lena just beams and nods "That is a great name honey! It is just perfect..."

I sigh "This is truly bullshit. Just no... Why would they kidnap us? Look we might have that mark but we need to live on earth. That is our home, not some sort of floating rock in space." Lena chuckles and lies down next to me "I have no idea, darling. I expect them to think this is normal. Since we are intended to lead them into a great future. So we  _need_  to be here. Maybe we just need to make our move? " I turn towards her "You are right... they can't keep us here anymore since they are our people."

"We are pretty fucked aren't we? With all this happening?" I chuckle "We are, we truly are." I sigh and sit up. "We are good at this kind of things, always getting into trouble. Luckily this time we are doing it together." Lena hums in response I look back at her, almost knocked out. A knock turns my gaze back to the door and I say "Come in." A servant or whatever his rank was before this walks in and bows. Balancing the plate with two goblets on it. "Your mother has requested for this to be brought to you and your wife, your Highness. For clarification your son will be brought in shortly. Where he will sleep with you as requested." I nod and grab both goblets when presented. I dismiss him and just give Lena her goblet since she is sitting next to me again.

"You know she probably tampered with this?" I nod and chuckle "Absolutely. That is why we are going to do it, look where it will bring us. I would like some 'adventure' or 'action'. So, cheers!" I gulp the liquid down and see Lena doing the same. "We will see where this leads us, my wife." I say and wink. Of course it has to be a sleeping thingy because I slowly but surely lower myself since I can't sit up anymore and fall asleep.

When I wake up again and know something is wrong... it just doesn't feel right. From the amount I feel rested to Lena in my arms. Both don't feel right. Lena is just far away and I feel like I have slept for years... So I open my eyes and they immediately land on Lena's slumbering figure... I slowly look down. Okay no. That is not right. No, no she wasn't due like this last time... no. I quickly let go and lay on my back. Thinking about what to do.

I scratch my beard a little. Wait, my beard? An extra thing that shouldn't be there. I don't have a beard, just stubble. I suddenly sit up and look around, the room is the same apart from the crib little Lucas is sleeping in... good. I hear Lena groan next to me and quickly look at her. She opens her eyes fully and rubs her stomach. I can see the shock since her eyes are big, like really big. She sits up and looks at me. Confused and scared, on the verge of tears. So I shush her, hold her close and say "It is okay, we will figure this out together."

She chuckles a wet chuckle and says "A beard... handsome." Good to hear she can still flirt, so I smile brightly at her when I let her go. She touches my beard and follows the outlines with her hand. She softly kisses me and I reciprocate the kiss. Not rough, just a little reassurance. I stand up and make my way to the crib. Smiling when I see Lucas fast asleep. So relaxed... not knowing what is happening with his parents now. He does look a little more chubby, but I just don't care. I feel a hand sliding around my hand, Lena stands next to me with her now huge stomach as she says "It is always good to see him calm and okay." I hum in agreement and chuckle when Lena lays her head on my shoulder.

"He is truly a great child. Already smart... just like his mother. Gosh... this makes it sound like intellect is the only thing needed. But he got the looks and social skills." Lena just squeezes my hand and I have no idea what she means by this. Truly not a single idea.

Just staring at Lucas makes me calm. It is almost like I am a stalker, but I am doing it for a reason. Looking at him to make sure he is okay. Of course he is okay, he probably hasn't have that sixth sense yet. The one where you can read or feel things like this. A thick air, the feeling something is wrong.

I clear my throat and say "I am going to shave this thing off. It feels so weird." She looks at me with amusement. She gives me one last kiss on my cheek before I walk to the bathroom. I quickly find a razor and brace myself for doing this perfect... After about fifteen minutes I am finished. I had to leave the bathroom for a little while to give Lena her privacy. She didn't ask for it but I thought it was nice. I look in the mirror again and my mouth falls open... it is grown back? Wow...

I walk outside and say "Lena, you wouldn't believe what happened!" She looks at me in pain and says "My water just broke."


	43. Two

The birth of my children is something unforgettable. Especially when you suddenly have two children coming out your wife and not one. A boy and a girl. I was utterly confused when the doctor said just one to go. When I already had my son in my hands: William Winslow Luthor. A couple minutes later our second child came to see the light of day, a girl. Lena looked at me with the obvious question in her eyes so I just said "Luna Lillian Luthor." Lena quickly agreed.

Now we are just with our family in our room. Lucas playing on the ground, he is quite quiet today. Me with our little girl in my arms and Lena with our boy. " _Ukr!_ " Lucas says and walks towards me. I look at Lena and ask "Did you learn him Kryptonese?" She shakes her head. I quickly pass over our daughter to her and pick up Lucas. "What did you say?" Lucas just smiles " _Ukr!_  " I chuckle "Yes, yes  _unah_. What is it?"

He just attaches himself to me and holds me close. I look over to Lena who is breastfeeding our new additions. She speaks up when she sees me looking at her "Why isn't your beard gone yet?" I chuckle and scratch my head with my free hand, the other is around Lucas "It might have grown back? After it was completely removed?" Lena looks shocked at me but doesn't move too much. Knowing our half Kryptonian babies will be sad when they can't eat anymore. And sad baby means awful baby.

But luckily Lucas wasn't or isn't like that. We hear like always a knock on the door and this time it is Lena with the order to come in. The door opens and my mother steps out. She bows first and then speaks up "Good day, son." She nods towards me with the word son "Good day, daughter." She nods towards Lena. "I see you already enjoy your children. I see the risky procedure worked. Speeding up your pregnancy and adding a second child... that is very dangerous. But is lovely to see you two with a daughter." I smile a little weakly but ask "How many days was our coronation?" My mother looks at me and plainly says "Seven."

Seven days! Wow... okay... sure? That's new. "Son, how is it going with Lucas his Kryptonese?" I look at her for a moment in disbelief and say "He is learning. It will come to a good end, he has a truly smart mother. And the moment I saw him I knew he was smart. So no worries about that subject." She nods and smiles brightly. "Mother? How did I acquire this beard?"

She chuckles a bit awkward and says "A medical procedure. It makes sure your beard is always there. It can be removed of course but it will take time to have it completely removed, you thought this was more 'kingly' and I must say my son, you are right." I nod and mumble something like 'you are dismissed' and with that my mother leaves again.

I set Lucas down, walk to the bathroom, close the door and yell "RAO!" I would have yelled fuck but my children are in the next room. I slowly slide down the wall and put my head in my hands... I mutter "All my fault." There is a knock on the door and a faint "Kyle" when I don't answer Lena tries again "Kyle, I am going to open the door."

I don't look up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I merely make a move to push it away, which fails. Lena talks with a hushed and soothing voice "Kyle, talk to me darling." I look up... what am I going to say? I didn't have had enough therapy sessions? I still carry the weight of the world and now this family? That I am too weak to be her husband, since I can't do anything right?

"I- I- can't." I sigh and continue "It's not clear... In my head, it is just... broken." Lena probably immediately catches on "You don't need to carry this burden alone. We are together, even when we are changed. Our family is changed. I couldn't do any of this without you. And I get it, everything is falling down. Every problems feels awful, you can't really think what the real problem is. But remember this, talk. Talk about whatever comes into your mind. Maybe it is a story time?" I simply nod, Lena's stories about us are wonderful... just lovely.

"The first time you had a panic attack like this and I was close you were seventeen. We already were in our relationship for a year but that was the first night we slept next to each other. Not together of course, just next to each other. But it was a lovely Friday, I had a weekend free and you decided that it was time for a 'sleepover' which was more like cuddling. But that day had been rather eventful for you. Some problem with a girl at school, she called you names and disrespected you. Even though hadn't done anything back towards her. But that evening you were broken or devastated. You just couldn't place it. Your thoughts became darker and darker. I was next to you but even I saw it too late. That was the first time I saw you with a real panic attack. What you have now is nothing like that one. Not a single bit. That time it took me thirty minutes to make you relaxed. Saying it was okay, the last ten minutes you cried in my arms. Until you couldn't, you were that tired that you couldn't even listen to my heart anymore. That night was like hell, I had to wake you six times. All nightmares. But you promised me one thing, if I ever had something like this I would talk. Back then I already knew it wasn't a real promise. Because you made an impossible one. One even I can't do. Since asking for help is hard. Truly hard. But you also promised another thing that our nights together won't all be like that one. And I liked that you said that, my  _zrhomin._ "

_Urk - Father_

_Unah - Son_

_Zrhomin - Husband_


	44. Attack?

Trying to shave that beard off for the what feels like hundredth time. Luckily today was our 'free day' no big business or anything like that. I look in the mirror and see Lena standing against the doorpost. She grins as she says "Took you long enough,  _zrhomin_." I chuckle "Maybe you could help me, I might catch some luck that time,  _zrhemin_." She slowly makes her way over and takes the razor from me. Slowly but surely she removes my beard. Of of course it grows back again... but this was way fun.

Lena just laughs and kisses me briefly before saying "I guess you have to stick with it." I pout a little, something I have no idea if Kyle does but it only makes Lena laugh again. "I didn't expect that it would be removed. But I don't look good with a beard, it is just so... I have no idea what it is." Lena chuckles and kisses me again. This time rough and needy, something I accept since her lips are just perfect. I hear her mumble something like 'handsome' between the kisses which makes me push her against the sink and push her up. She is still a smaller so this helps a lot. Maybe we can't come that close since she still has a baby bump but I can't actually care. Since it kinda turns me on?

We break apart when she needs air again. Heads resting against each other. "Papa!" I turn around and see Lucas standing there. I chuckle and walk towards him, grab him and hold him. I grin when I ask "Hello buddy, did you have a good nap?" He nods in the crook of my neck, it feels quite soothing having one of my sons so close. It is almost like we are home. Which we aren't but having Lena sitting in front of me and having him close helps.

"That's good to hear buddy, but I think you also need to say hello to mommy, otherwise she is left out." He looks up and beams at his mother "Mommy!" His hands reach out for her so I give him over. If I has my phone I would have taken a picture... this just looks perfect. My oldest son with my wife. Both beaming, the reason isn't needed. The memory is.

This one is one I can't just truly can't forget. It has written hope all over it. When the times are bad, when the world is awful family will be the answer. I almost can't remember life without her. Every aspect is something perfect. From the torture, it was more an truth thing, to waking up next to her.

We both know this situation isn't the best. And we already tried to escape, something about the last made law by my mother that we can only stay in our room or outside if supervised. No space ships... so no way to escape. We just have to hope for help. And knowing what kind of family we have they will come, maybe not soon so we have to make the best of our time. Doing our job, ruling.

Together of course. Always together, I get the bond now. Maybe we have flaws and lies but our relationship is pure love. Nothing else. Sometimes you just lie because you don't see any other option. You think you protect the other person but at the end my significant other sees through me. Sees what is wrong, or if there is something wrong.

She brings me back to the good ways, the normal ways. Not that things change between us in that time. No, no our love searches for each other. It takes a hold of each other. It sounds like I am describing some sort of person. But it isn't, love is a part of ourselves. It won't ever be perfect but you can try. Trying is never wrong, if you don't try that means something is wrong.

Love is worth the risk.

But that doesn't matter right now. Now I just need hope. Something that will help Lena and I. Something that makes me stronger for now. So that when all is safe again I can crumble. The thoughts of not being enough can come back. I won't be my usual sunny self... But marriage is for good and for worse. So I just have to ask Lena for aid and she will give it to me. I just have to tell my thoughts and she will listen.

"If I had a phone I would have taken a picture." Lena just from our son to me and hums in agreement. "Lena, what are you going to do when we get home again?" She smirks and says "Honey, we both know who I am going to do." I chuckle "But for the record, I am going to enjoy life. This adventure made me think. I now have two extra children and if I want to be a good mother they deserve I need to take more time off. Work from home and things like that."

My smiles grows with every word "And I think you should do that too. Just work more from home, less in the office and more time for our children." I simply nod and my smile is replaced with a grin. I step closer to her and kiss her briefly, not wanting to irritate Lucas. He might love it but he is in between our bodies. I hear one of the twins cry and make my way to the crib. However like always it doesn't go as planned.

Because the earth, or whatever they call it here starts to shake. There is a frantic knock on the door and a guard bursts inside. "We are being attacked!" Is all he could say before he slumps down... knocked out.


	45. Safe

Suddenly many people rush into the room, humans. D.K.A. people. I chuckle and call out for Lena "Honey, we are going home!" She emerges from the bathroom and looks around with a giant grin on her face. Guns and tasers luckily aren't pointed at us. I shift my gaze from Lena to the door when I see movement. Lex. Lena already sat Lucas down and now rushes towards Lex, pulling him in a hug that almost makes him lose his balance.

I chuckle at the sight but hear one of the baby's wail again. I quickly make my way over to the two new cribs and grab our daughter, Luna. I smell if she has done her dirty business but that is a negative. So hungry? I gently rock her and make my way back to Lena and Lex. "Lena, honey, you might need to feed Luna." She lets go of Lex and makes her way over. She takes Luna from me and I look at Lex again. He looks confused at the baby and asks "You two had your child? A girl? I thought you were getting a son." I chuckle at his confused face "Partially true, the Kryptonians have messed with Lena. Both with enhancing the pregnancy with a girl and speeding it up." Lex his jaw falls down "You both have a little niece called Luna Lillian and a nephew called William Winslow or normally just Liam." He nods and walks towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

Once we part again he says "Mother and the others probably will be here soon. We need to go home, can't leave my sister and brother in law stranded on a planet." I scratch my beard "About that, we might have a problem. We- kind off- are royals here?" Lex looks surprised as I continue "I may or may not be king? And Lena is queen?" Lex coughs like air went down the wrong pipe, which is impossible. When he is a bit calmed down but still red he asks "You two? King and queen?" I nod.

A second person walks in Winn, good to see him. "Winslow!" He look at me and says "Why do you call me Winslow?" I chuckle and walk to Liam's crib and grab him. I slowly make my way back and say "How clumsy you might be you might want to meet your nephew." I slowly hand him over "William Winslow Luthor." Winn looks up with those eyes 'Is this real?' I only nod, he looks down at the little boy again and I slowly see tears coming down. Good that we did this...

"Now that we have that out the way, maybe it is time to go home? I don't like being here and I don't care about you being royals. So home?" I chuckle and quickly grab Lucas, Lena already stands next to me. "Winn, if you even drop him. Or he will get a scratch I will kill you. Understood?" Winn gulps his saliva down and nods.

We slowly make our way to an open place where a ship indeed has landed. We enter the ship and are directed to some seats in the main room. When we get to the main room or control room we meet Alex and Lillian. A couple of quick hugs and meeting their new family. Tears were again spilled when we told Lillian Luna's middle name. It was wonderful. That is why you keep hope alive. Hope makes everything better.

It took some time for us to take off. Some Kryptonians woke up again and started to rally, wanting back what was rightfully theirs. Also known as their property. But we aren't theirs. No we are our people. Once inside space everybody had to strap in, something about leaving soon. I don't really know how they got a whole spaceship but I dig it. It is cool.

Making our way home was easy, we just used hyper drive, copied from my pod, and were shortly in our Solar system. I feel the powers surge in me the first time a yellow sun ray comes inside. It didn't take long to come into earth's atmosphere. The landing was something else... it was a little rough so that made Lucas whimper and the twins almost cry.

At the D.K.A. we were met by a very anxious Lucy and Lois. We got enveloped into a hug and the children got admired. Alex and Lillian decided they needed a check up. All of us. Since we were under a red sun. And red sun means bad for humans. There was nothing wrong with me, Lena and the kids did have some problems with their blood. Something about not enough iron. Which I accept, since it was fixed fairly quickly.

They did decide that we had to stay the night, so they could monitor everything and everybody. So that day we ate good food, not some greasy mess. Just a salad for Lena and maybe just maybe Chinese for me. Lucas just had some mashed vegetables and the youngest two had milk from their lovely mother. It is good to sleep in a 'normal' bed with Lena. There wasn't really any fuss about what happened since Lena and I probably are the only ones that will remember.

That morning we just ate our breakfast with the whole family. Some 'party' since we are home again. The news in the outside world spread fast about our departure. And now again with our return. It was all over the news, so we are lucky? I don't really know. But right now we are driving to that one place. Finally after what took way too long our house came into view.

Home.


	46. Welcome Back

Having your normal morning routine again is awesome. Just waking up, giving your wife a kiss and telling she can sleep further, this week she is free but Jess will come here since Lena just can't stop working. So she probably just work. And then going to the toilet and doing things like that, again trying to remove the beard by putting red sunlight emitters... made for one reason only.

After that just changing in some suit and putting on shoes. Then going downstairs to eat and not much later leaving. So I slowly step inside the car. Frank closes the door behind me, not a couple seconds later we drive away. Going to Catco... my company, well more like Lena's since she is my boss but still I am kinda CEO? I have the title CEO so my statement is true?

Once outside the gate the car is suddenly stopped. I look outside... there are truly many reporters or paparazzi. Okay... Frank turns towards me and says "Mr. Luthor we have to wait a little bit for security to clear the way." I nod and thank him. A couple minutes, many muffled questions and flashing camera's later we are good to go again.

I quickly browse through my phone for information why this blew so out of portion... and I get why, if they know you were kidnapped by aliens it is world news. Gigantic, that also explains why there were that many of them. At Catco it is only worse. Security was already standing outside waiting for me. They make a path for me and I keep my mouth shut. Once inside I thank them for what they did and they just wave it off.

The ride upstairs was okay. Nothing big, just listening to the stock market, something Lena came up with, and checking my phone. Already a message from Lena ' _Are you safe at work?_ ' I chuckle and reply with a grin on my face ' _There are too many sharks! It is truly deadly out there. Lucky you ;)_ ' Not seconds later Lena replies ' _Good luck, if there is a problem just call. Don't break the story yet._ ' I just send a thumbs up back and that is the moment the door opens.

I completely missed the ding sound. I step outside and again get bombarded by people. Asking questions. I say a loud "No thank you!" and that shuts them up. I make my way to my office and sit down. Eve walks in this time and gives me my coffee. I sigh and thank her... this is going to be a long day.

Somewhere around noon the first reporter came inside. Just a employee. "Sir? Could I ask some questions about your abduction?" I look up from my work and say "No, my wife and I decided we will wait. But I will think about it. Is that all" He nods and excuses himself.

Eve walks in with my lunch before she is out of my office I say "Eve, wait." She turns and asks "What can I do for you Mr. Luthor?" I chuckle and say "I need some advice so this will be a Kyle moment." She nods and sits down on the chair opposite of me when I ask her to. "What do you think I could do with this whole story thing?" She looks surprised for a moment but speaks up "Mr. Lu- I mean Kyle, I think the best thing to do is spill the story. Just talk about it and if your wife was the one with this idea talk to her about it. Because it isn't a daily thing that people get abducted." I nod and thanks her. Once she left my office I start eating my lunch, pizza, and call Lena. " _Lena Luthor_ " I chuckle silently and say "Kyle Luthor, CEO of Catco."

I hear some shifting on the other side of the line and Lena says not a bit sarcastic " _Good day Mr. Luthor what can I do for you?_ " my grin just grows "Well hello honey, I think we might need to reconsider our decision to keep this quiet." The line is quiet for a second " _Alright darling, if you truly think that is the way to go you may break the story. I will make sure our PR teams are working full time._ " I chuckle and we say our goodbyes.

I quickly finish my work and walk to Eve her desk. "Mr. Luthor doesn't take any interviews." I clear my throat and laugh at her expression. "About that, I think it is smart to enlighten the reporters. I am open for an interview." She nods and stammers out "Sir, do- do you want the afternoon free?" I chuckle and say yes before returning to my office. I can feel eyes burning inside my back when I walk back.

Minutes later the reporter walks back in. If I am right his name Franklin... yes his name is Franklin. He sits down in front of me and says "Thank you sir for the chance." I nod and just wave it off with a "No need to thank me." He looks up from his notepad and smiles sincere. He places a recorder on the table and turns it on. He first says our names and stuff like that before he starts with the first question "Mr. Luthor, we now know you were abducted. To which planet and by whom?"

"I, my wife and our children were taken to what they call Argo by Kryptonians." He nods and continues "And why would the Kryptonians abduct you?" I chuckle and scratch my beard "Lena and I may or may not have a mark of Rao, their god. The mark is the mark of Love and Lust. Some symbol of royalty to them."

"You said royalty? Do you mean you are a king now?" I chuckle and say "Yes." He looks surprised at me "And you said children? As in multiple?" I nod "Yes, they messed with my wife there so I have now a beautiful little boy and girl extra." He congratulates me "And how did you get abducted?" I explain what happened in our backyard. And he asks sometimes a question. "Did you enjoy your stay there?" I shake my head "They messed with us, they made us drink something and I have no idea what happened. But I woke up a week later after the coronation with a beard, Lena her pregnancy was sped up and they even added a child extra." His jaw falls down "You mean one of those two children wasn't there before." I shake my head "No we were only expecting a son. Not that I care since Luna, that is her name, is equally loved." He nods again and ends the interview with a thank you.


	47. The Article

The next day an extra version of Catco magazine came out. About our life and the information about our mark. Many parts were made by different reporters. Old quotes were used and new pictures.

They even had a part about our family and that they finally had a picture of them since I posted one of Lucas and Lena some time ago on Instagram. They still don't have any pictures of the littlest ones. Not that there will come any picture any time soon.

My twitter feed exploded. Instagram did too... the amount of people outside tripled. The amount of sold magazines quadrupled. Just a perfect amount of money extra... not that Catco was doing bad. Since it was actually doing great. Lucky I worked under Cat for quite some time.

The part Franklin wrote was truly great, he made the story have action and it was a bit biased but I liked it. It make things better, he also specifically said Superman didn't had to do anything about this.

Me being Superman... that is something better? I don't really know, one thing I know for sure. I don't have a god complex like Kal-El had. Not that I don't have one, I do but not that gigantic as his.

My twitter feed is quite special... some people are scared others mad and others again happy that we are back... apparently people truly care about us. That is something wonderful, we might be the power couple but we are so much more than that. We do so much more that just being  _the_  power couple of NC.

I decided it was time to have some fun. So I decided that a press conference was the way to go. Around 2 pm is the plan. So I only need to wait four hours. Four bloody hours... Probably around noon my nerves take the best of me and I will probably sweat like hell... which brings me on an idea. The doors are open today so I call out "Eve!" She enters within seconds "Yes Mr. Luthor?" I smile a little "Could you get me some clothes from home? I think these aren't exactly that appropriate." She nods, excuses herself and walks towards my private elevator. Which she can use of course.

Time truly passed slowly, I had luck that around 11 am we had an meeting. Something about expenses, which means more paperwork! Which means less time until the press conference. Lunch was hell, Lena didn't even call... so I called around 1 pm. Just to make sure everything was alright. Which is was, she was just busy with our children. But this is hard for her, doing the dual job. So tomorrow I am going to work from home. Help her with the kids and give her all the love in the world. Luckily we won't be parted since I don't have to call that much and I signed a NDA for her work.

Only 50 minutes... Eve will probably go over everything soon.

30 minutes... time to change. I walk to my private bathroom. Again perks of being a CEO and change. You can see the stains... I return to my office close the doors and listen to some music to calm myself down. Most played song: Sweet Home Alabama... what did happen to me! Seriously, why would I ever put country music first.

I grab a ball and lie down on the couch, throwing it up and down. The music is quite soothing, not too hard. Not too quiet. Time passes fairly quickly with music. So about ten minutes before the press conference Eve says we need to go. So I follow her to my private elevator and we step inside. She tells me about what to expect and who... When we finally make our way downstairs I see that she was completely wrong. It is packed.

I make my way behind the screen. Waiting to be called on stage, a couple minutes later Eve says they are ready to go. So I sit down behind some table with a microphone on it and wait for it to start. I already had my introduction so that is good. Somebody stands next to me and speaks up "Good day everybody! Welcome to the press conference about the abduction of Mr. Luthor, Mrs. Luthor and children. Please just put you hand up." I scan the crowd... there are hundreds of reports. Even cameras... I gulp a little when they start yelling for attention.

The guy points at somebody "Woman with the red hair" She speaks up "Emma Reagal, Washington Post. Mr. Luthor what do you think they did to your wife?" I chuckle and smile sincere "I don't really have an idea. I was under the influence of something at the time. But they probably made a baby like it normally would be done but without the sexual parts. And then planted it inside Lena to speed it up one way or another." She nods and the guy next to me points at the next person.

"Man with the red shirt." The guy stands up and says "David Lucky, The Guardian. What expect you that the Kryptonians do next?" I scratch my beard "I haven't thought about it. But we all know it will be awful, because they will try to state claim of me, my wife and our children. So we must hope that we found a way to defend ourselves before that. But people, don't worry. We will find a way. Even when it means that I need to help my wife at her lab." There is some murmur in the room but that quiets itself down quite fast. The next one gets pointed out "Man with the blonde hair." "Luke Robs, The Hairworker. How did they create your beard?" I chuckle and say "I have no idea sir, they said I thought it was very 'kingly' but it doesn't suit me. It doesn't feel like me, so I will have to try to remove this thing until eternity if it means it will be gone." The whole afternoon was like this. Question after question.


	48. Gunmen

A Wednesday like any other, that is how bad things always start out. I blew my powers yesterday out... again by a rogue alien. One who was pretty strong. So today is 'bed rest' day or better said. Lena day. I have to stick with her the whole day if I want even want to take a step out of bed.

So I sit on the couch in L-corp. Working on my laptop. My feet on the coffee table. Relaxing is fun. Well secretly I am still working, but I don't care. Today is a day of stolen glances and kisses. Mostly glances because for kisses we need to stand up. Maybe a bit of imagining a naked Lena...

But I think she is also doing that to me, sometimes she just stares a little too long at me. With true lust in her eyes. It is good to see her like this again. Not with a gigantic pregnant belly. She looks hot.

A alert pops up on my screen. I look at Lena confused like hell, gunmen in the lobby? She looks back at me and quickly stand up to close the door. But she is too late, some guy already barges in. He had a gun in his hand. He points his gun at me. I quickly turn on the recorder on my phone. I chuckle and say "Lovely day to you too sir. I didn't know the Chinese place comes inside. Or carried guns."

"I am not a food guy. Can't you see it? I am here to assassinate you two." I chuckle again and say "Well, where are my manners. I am Kyle Luthor" I point at my wife "That is my wife Lena Luthor. And who may you be?" The man looks mad at me but still stays "Peter Macks" I nod and comment "Nice name" The guy just looks at me but says "So you are getting on my nerve."

A is shot fired. Smoke coming from the gun pointed at me. I cry in pain and grab my shoulder. I feel my hand getting drenched. I look at my shoulder. Fuck. This isn't good. I fall to my feet, since they can no longer support me. The guy chuckles at me "Not that big of a hero now. So what are you going to do about it Luthor." I look at him with pure hate. But stay silent "Cat got your tongue?" I chuckle and he looks at me confused "Yes, yes it certainly did. It's always better then looking at a puppet like you."

The guy his demeanour changes, he stands up straight and snarls "DON'T SPEAK OF ME LIKE THAT." I chuckle again "Morgan Edge is proud of you, I can guarantee that. Next time he sees you, you are dead."

"THAT ISN'T TRUE, I HAVE WORKED FOR HIM FOR YEARS. I HAVE DONE THIS MANY, MANY TIMES." I chuckle again. I feel Lena looking at me scared and confused but every step I take for him watching me means no death for Lena. "Yes, yes. You killed how many people? One and a cat?" The guy speaks up again "FORTY-THREE." I nod "Nice number, you wanted my wife and I be forty-four and forty-five?" This time he nods "And before I die, do you have any sappy stories? About which one you like the most?"

"I liked Maxwell Lord very much. He begged for his life. But we all knew his time has come. He just cried like a little child the first time I shot him. He had this look in his eyes when I said no. He gave up. He didn't even fight. Maxwell Lord, the CEO of Lord Technologies couldn't fight. And they say CEO's have power. They clearly don't." I look down at the floor, soaked with blood. "And now I am going to kill two powerless CEO's. Can't even fight. Just bleed to death."

I chuckle and he looks with that hard look at me again "We both know killing a real Luthor, like me it is a just a tad harder." He points the gun towards Lena "Well, shall we see her bleed then?" He slowly pulls the trigger. It is like time froze. I stand up and feel power surging inside me. I rush towards Lena to stand between her and the gunman. Time speeds up again when I stand in front of her. I feel some pain in my thigh but it is gone just a little time later. I look down at myself and see almost no blood there. So no bullet?

I look up to the gunman and see his leg... he slowly falls down. Crying in agony. I look back at Lena and give her a weak smile. Before falling down and entering the land of the unconscious.

I wake up with a gasp. From a nightmare... something about shots fired... My whole body hurts like hell and again I am drenched in sweat. I look around and know where I am. At the D.K.A., Lena stands next to me but I missed it. She talks about something so I open my mouth and say "Sorry honey, what were you talking about?" Lena kinda looks mad "I was saying how dumb you were! How could you do that! Getting shot! Standing between me and the gun even without powers!" I chuckle but cough like a maniac since the air didn't go in the right way? Is that even possible? Well don't know, don't care. "Honey, I was doing it for you. To spare your life, and I got my powers back at the right time. But I just needed to save you. Otherwise we would be dead by now. But enough about us, how many employees got hurt?"

Lena sighs, looks down and says "Seven dead, fourteen wounded. Two in critical condition." I nod "And how far are we with Morgan Edge?" She looks confused "My phone! My phone! I recorded the whole thing." She catches on "Ow that, it helped! But we aren't after him yet. We will be soon since you are awake again." I grin and sit up a bit to pull her down to kiss her.


	49. The Attack

Today is June 31th. A beautiful day. Well, apart from the heat and the drought. The drought has been there for weeks. Way too long. Luck of being a Kryptonian. I don't really have a problem with the heat. But Lena does. And Lena is kinda pale... so sun and her Irish skin... a bad idea.

Around 3 pm the sky turns dark. I quickly step outside on the balcony of the Catco building and look up. A gigantic ship. I grab my phone and call Lena. She answers immediately "Honey, the kryptonite is ready right?" "Yes, it is. I think you see the same thing? Turn on the news. They are all over the world." I quickly turn back inside and look at the screens... she is right. They are all over the world. Not just this one. No many, many others.

I quickly walk to Eve her desk and say "Evacuate the building. Send everybody home. Now it still can." She nods and turns on some system and gives me a microphone "People, it is time to go home. You will not be expected until further notice. You will all receive a email when you are welcome here again. Sorry for this inconvenience. But go home and be with your family." I grab my phone again and dial Lena she answers quickly again "I evacuated Catco, did you do the same with L-corp" "Yes, I did. What are we going to do?" I sit down in my chair and say "I have no idea. I don't want a normal person walking around with kryptonite. So just wait?"

Lena hums in agreement but her breath is a bit different. I look at the screens again, ignoring what is happening behind me. I see some tanks rolling in NC. So the army is already here... good. "Honey, I think it is almost time to deploy the loyal D.K.A. agents. We need them to patrol." "They are already in the city and around it. So no worries darling." I sit down in my chair, facing an almost empty office "Do we have good news? Maybe about our Morgan Edge case?"

"Our lawyers are or were taking care of it. Since they are going home now. I am making my way down now. The building is cleared. Where will we meet?" "Catco. I think that is the best option for now. I can monitor everything in the world while I wait for you." At exact Three fifty Lena walks in my office. I stand up and she pulls me into a hug. We stand there for minutes. When that's done we make our way to the couch. I ask  _the_  question "It's our fault, isn't it?" She nods "And all hell will break loose?"

Lena sighs and mumbles "Soon, darling. Soon." I put my head in my hands and feel her arm around me shortly after. "Even if we contaminated the air with kryptonite they would come back when it is clean... it is just like some dragon with three heads. When you cut off one it will just grow back. If you cut them all of at once, so killing or locking up everybody, literally everybody they will stop."

"Yes darling, so what are we going to do? Make the sun red? That will kill hundreds of humans and destroys buildings." I let out a frustrated sigh. "What were we supposed to do? Killing you on that planet? Killing our children since they aren't fully kryptonian? That's just impossible. Put now they are going to do something and it will be hell. I already warned the human race about this... what could we have done more? Make more kryptonite?"

"No, of course not. If there is more of that stuff out there, there is more chance for you to die. And we both know we can't live without each other." I chuckle "Spot on, Lena, spot on." This made us laugh both. Just making the best of this, being as far as possible from our home to protect the children. They weren't even home anymore. But that doesn't change much. No they are at the D.K.A.

It was exactly four pm when hell started. All over the world they attacked. Taking down armies, gaining control over nuclear bombs. taking out leader after leader, country after country. NC is an hell. A literal mess. There are many dead bodies on the street. The elevator dings open and Winn walks out with a camera and other equipment. I look at Lena and she looks guilty, I just sigh and say "Let's get this over with. Let's save the world with a sacrifice."

Winn sets everything up and Lena holds my hand... Winn explains how it works, with satellites and all television channels. Something about broadcasting to the world. The red light started which means it is time. "Good day citizens of the world and Kryptonians. I think it is time we give our self over. Stop the fighting now. Don't attack any other humans or aliens. Come take us. Get what you came here for. We are at Catco. We will see you soon." And with that Winn stops the broadcast.

I stand up, hug Winn and whisper in his ear "I am sorry, I had hoped I could have stayed your best friend until the day you die or I die. But the universe doesn't like it my way." He nods and I feel my suit getting wet... this is the end for us. Lena clears her throat. I let go of Winn and look at her, she nods her head to the screens. It hasn't stopped... "Fuck." I sigh and sit back down on the couch "We tried. There is nothing more we can do."

"Winn, when this is finished. They got whatever they want grab the letters on my desk. Hand them to the right person. I had hop-" The door to my balcony flies open. My mother steps in with a couple of guards, she smiles "Son! Good to see you again. So, you see we got another planet for you to rule: Earth."


	50. Rule The World

I gulp my saliva down "What did you say, mother?" She smiled weirdly "We got you another planet to rule. Earth? Your home, right?" I nod and look at Lena. She has an equal shocked expression. "All the armies are crushed. Every country has fallen. It is all ours, our banners are all around the world. So, son, or King I think it is time we bring you and your wife to your 'palace'. I think they call it the White house here? Your children will be brought to you shortly after that." The guards walk towards me. I look to Winn who looks scared but he gives me some sort of small nod "Mother, this is Winn. My adviser. Take him with us."

And with that we are off, taken away by kryptonians. Once at the White House they walk us to the oval office. Once arrived I see the president. Or ex president. I mouth 'I am sorry' to him and he just nods. I speak up "Bring this man to my old home with his wife and children." The guards surrounding him nod and bring him roughly away.

I sit down on the desk and look around... a couple of guards, Winn and Lena. "Guards please leave, I have something to discuss with my wife and adviser. Just stand outside by the door." They say something like 'Yes, your majesty' and leave the room. "Winn use it." He grabs a device from his pocket and turns it on. I put my hands on my ears from the high sound and yell something like "Come up with a plan quick."

Not five minutes later they are finished. A let out a relieved breath and smile again. "So, I hope you discussed all good things?" They nod "It is a wonder the guards didn't storm in." There is some snickering from Lena and Winn just sits down on a couch. "So the most important question of today. Does anybody know how to rule?" Lena bursts out laughing. Jup... my wife is probably stressed. "That's enough, honey. I know we are doing something impossible but we have to. Otherwise we can't take back what is ours." I mouth to her 'for humanity'.

She just stares at me, with this face of wow, okay. But finally smiles and gives me a small nod. I look around the desk for paper and find nothing. So I walk out the room where I instruct one of the guards to fetch me a pen and paper. I walk inside and say "We are officially fucked." "What now?"

"They are standing outside with eight fucking people. Jesus I am cussing like there is no tomorrow. Lena could we make that rule about my tongue brushing with soap again?" She just chuckles and agrees. "But I am getting my way to talk and make notes." Almost like clockwork there is a knock on the door and the guards drops the stuff off. Quick service. Good to know. "Winn, could you turn on the television. I think it is time we see what is happening in the world. Since this blitzkrieg."

Winn does as told and zaps from one channel to the other. It is a mess. Literally. The people are scared. Luckily no public executions. That would have been the hell, but every news outlet sends out the same stuff. "I could really use my laptop right now... for some problem with our employees." Winn points at the laptop on the desk "Is that enough? Using the laptop of the President"

I chuckle and take place on the chair. It is still logged in "Well here goes nothing." While I log in on our system to mail everybody, to make sure they are going to fight back, I say "It is quite strange, didn't we marry in equality? And now they address me as king and you more as my wife." I finally enter the Catco online work space "Well, I don't really care. If you see us as equals then that means we are." I nod and start my email  _'Dear workers of Catco,_

_I am sorry for that life has to be this way. And you probably will think we are behind this. But we aren't. We don't want to be. We don't want to harm another human even when they are bad. But we have a request. One that may cost your life. Don't speak about it. Just write. Never, ever speak a word about it. Otherwise they will hear it. And I can't protect all._

_But fight back. Don't give up on humanity. We will win, we will come back._

_Greetings from Kyle Luthor. A fellow human, your equal.'_

I quickly send it to everybody and say "I may or may not have done something truly smart." I turn around the laptop for them to read. A smile grows on their face with each word. Winn even comments "You may even be better than Cat Grant. Even though most of it is a complete lie."

"Yea, I think I have outdone myself. Now we just have to wait for them to take action. Lena, do you want one to all the employees of L-corp?" She nods and I stand up from the chair. I sign for her to sit down and walk to sit on one of the couches. "This is truly an awful place for an office. Way too much chance for death. It is almost as bad as Lena's since they apparently always want to kill her." I earn a chuckle from Winn and a mad gaze from Lena. "Wait... what happened to the D.K.A.? Are they alive?"

That moment the world faded. For me, not for everybody else. That white light was back. The girl stands in front of me again "I think I have had enough, Kyle. I will improve your life a bit more. Making it a bit the same as Kyle's." I nod and say "Thank you."

The light fades, and with it the girl. When I focus my eyes I again I see that I am on the ground. Lena is crouched in front of me. She looks confused and scared like hell when she speaks I hear something great. Even perfect "Kara, honey? Are you alright?" I nod and chuckle. It is good to be back.


	51. One Day

"Kara, honey? Are you alright?" I nod and chuckle. It is good to be back. I stand up, with almost no problems. Apart that my body is just covered in sweat. I mumble a almost unhearable "It is good to be back."

"Did you say something, honey?" I chuckle a bit awkward and fumble with my glasses "No, no I was just talking to myself. Making a note." Lena nods but I know she is unconvinced. I have to tell her later. And get to know what happened to me the last months. One thing is sure is that we are in the Oval Office. So that means... Rao... Hey I don't cuss anymore! Good job... less manly hormones means nicer!

That is an absolute lie. I think I just played the role of Kyle a little bit too good. Too much of a macho. Now I get why Kal-El is like that. As a guy you have everybody loving you. As a girl you will always miss some of those guys who think a girl isn't good enough. You need to be perfect. And in the end that just makes you lose a part of yourself. Which will be replaced by a god complex. Since everybody likes you, some do not but that group is extreme little.

I grab the pen and paper and write 'Don't inform me of the plan. I am too bad at keeping secrets.' When they read it I quickly throw it away. Good that I did that because there was a knock on the door. The person doesn't wait for an answer and just walks in. " _Mother._ " She smiles, so probably misses the disgust in the word. "Daughter, your children have arrived. But it is time for you to rest. Today has been an eventful day." I nod and guards get inside. Bringing Lena and I to our room. Why did I even let her boss me around... Rao... I am the Queen... or is it more a ceremonial thing?

Once arrived we see neatly folded PJ's on the edge of our bed. Okay... so they are prepared... or is this the President's? I walk towards the PJ's and see that it are ours. On my is KL and on Lena's LL. I can remember that she insisted she wanted LZ but I thought this was safer. Having staff and all.

Once changed, done everything else and in bed facing Lena. I say "Do you know Morse code?" "Yes, why?" I smile brightly "Find a way to send to whomever it hears two weeks. Then is the moment for our special day," I wink "Our national public holiday." I think she catches on with what I tried to say. That, that will be the day we are going to take our country back. All the countries will be back to normal. We both know abdicating the throne is impossible so we need to find another way.

If it means making the world impossible to live in for me and my children I need to take that chance. Giving up yourself for the world. There isn't anything better you can do. And I hope my children can live since they are partially human. This sounds like this is already the plan. But it isn't right? Lena is way too smart for this, right?

Yes, yes she is. I shift a bit closer to Lena and pull her close. For one or another reason I need this feeling of safety right now. Lena mumbles something, but I can't quite catch what she is saying. And that says a lot with super hearing.

I dozed of a couple minutes after that, worrying what today will bring. But right now I am trying to make the best of it. With my breakfast in bed. Quite good stuff. But I learned from last time, no drinking. Nothing they give us.

Around 11 am my mother walks in. This time with knocking and waiting. But she still walks in. "Mother" She nods "Daughter, today you need to make a public speech. It will be broadcasted all around the world." I smile a bit, trying to play a part of a daughter who doesn't think her mother is bad. "Of course mother, is there anything else on the agenda?"

She shakes her head. Good. "No, daughter. You and your wife are free the rest of the day. We got it covered." That doesn't mean anything good. She almost excuses herself but I interrupt her "Mother, could you make sure our laptops are brought here. For notes for our speech. Because I think you want it a bit 'human'." She agrees and this time excuses herself.

"I think it is time to let people know. And make some sort of Martin Luther King worthy speech." Lena chuckles and comments, "Honey, you are great with words. You will find a way to make a perfect speech."

I sigh and put my head in my hands. This is truly a problem. Me making a speech... where I could put in a secret message. But what? Morse? No, no the guards will hear that. I even think they can practically hear me thinking.

When we finally got our laptops I send a mail out. With only two words: 'Two weeks.' Nothing else needed to be said. They knew what is coming. What awaits them. Who awaits them. They probably all know hell awaits them. But they need to fight, the humans need to win. I might not be a real human but I got their traits. Their way of living, working and socialising.

Around noon I was already finished with my speech for about an hour. So I tried to really learn it. Now I am brought to some public place where they will broadcast it to the world. Lena sits next to me in the car, Lena insisted we drove since she hates flying with anybody else but me. So that explains a lot. The car stops and the door gets opened. I step outside and see a crowd. Good. The message will spread.

They direct me to a microphone. I stand there and look at the crowd... I feel guilty... why did we ever let it go this far... so I speak up:

"Good day fellow citizens of the world, today is the day of an new era. An era not of the humans but kryptonians. Who have taken over earth in order for me and my wife to rule. Something which we didn't say yes to. But I can't turn back time.

Years ago a man said: 'One day. This nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed. We hold these truths to be self-evident. That all men are created equal.' Yesterday we lost it. We lost what we worked for. We lost it by war. Today is doomed. But we have tomorrow. We have tomorrow to set things right. The time for us humans will come. We know what hope is." I hear something behind me but continue "We know how to get hurt but come back stronger. So FIGHT. The mark will come. Tomorrow will be another day. Listen to the news. Look for people with the message. And brace yourself. Because it will b-" I feel something inside me. The world fades away... I am lucky they didn't stop me sooner.


	52. The Day After Tomorrow

Two weeks. It had been two weeks. That means today is the day. Things turned out bad. Truly bad. People got executed. But Lena has a plan. Today the mark will be given. Today is the day after tomorrow. The day our life will change forever. That morning we changed fast.

And finally send out the mark, to everybody. Every email we could get. From every nation. About twenty minutes later it started. We heard a loud explosion and the building shook. I give Lena a knowing nod and wait for whatever is about to happen. I sit down on the bed and follow the news. It started. Distractions all over the world. All to make sure the main plan works. Which I still don't know.

But that is good, that is needed. I can't know everything. Lena says, "Honey, it is almost time." I smile at her which makes her smile back, before she was looking quite worried. We are going to win, we are going home. Or we are probably going home.

I stand up and start pacing... this takes way too long. "Could I just fly outside? Defend humanity? Or am I still needed." I don't even look at Lena while I say that "Stay, you are still needed." I stop pacing to look at her. Okay, sure. I give her a small nod and start pacing again. I know this probably irritates her, but I think she also knows I can't do nothing. So this is better than just sitting.

"How are we going to come out of this? Will we be heroes or hated? I hope not the latter." I hear Lena chuckle so I stop dead in my tracks to look confused at her "Kara, we basically set this up. No worries." I nod and let out a deep sigh. She is right, just relax Kara. Don't think about it. It is okay. We ar- my mother runs inside. "Daughter, we are being attacked. What we are fighting back, but we are losing. What do you expe-" She stops mid sentence. I look confused at her, something is sticking out from her. Kryptonite... I feel the effects. She falls towards her knees which reveals a person behind her: Lex. I can fully see the kryptonite weapon.

A sword... my knees grow weak. But Lena suddenly stands next to me, holding me up. I look at my mother, probably my last living relative... bleeding to death. Making sounds of protest. Not forming a full sentence. We are all just watching her die. A stray tears escapes me, one I didn't know I was holding. The sounds stop coming from my mother. She just lays there, dead. Lex speaks up "Kara, Lena it is time to broadcast your order." There is a nod, I don't really know from who... but Lena leads me so we can follow Lex...

We arrive at the Oval Office where Winn is setting up his equipment just like before. Lena leads me to a couch aside from the camera and takes place in front of it. Lex quickly sits next to me and holds me. I am still quite in the state of shock... Winn counts down and then Lena starts to speak with this powerful voice... I knew she would be way better than me. "Kryptonians! Stop at this moment! Alura Zor-El has been killed. We are your leaders. And our orders are stop fighting and leave this world. Return to Argo and live your previous life. Only make contact with us, my wife and I if needed. But never set foot on Earth again. For Supergirl, we are sorry for your mother. But we didn't have a choice. You are welcome to stay. Protect Earth from any other dangerous events."

It takes just merely minutes for the kryptonians to leave earth. But I don't care... my mother is dead... Lex killed her... but it needed to be done? Didn't it? Finally after all that time in this state of shock my tears start to flow freely. Lex has been replaced with Lena some time ago so she pulls me closer... Rao... the world is truly bad. I break out of Lena's gasp. Activate my suit and fly outside. Where I let a heart wrenching scream of agony out.

I don't care what happens anymore so I just stop thinking and fall to earth. Where I leave a crater, I don't care what happens anymore. I just curl up and cry. Another person dead... another family member...

Maybe she was bad... but she thought about her people... she let Krypton die... She 'made' me... she send me away. She send me away... I could have lived with them. With her. With my people... I could have done so many things... but now it is just gone. I slowly but surely cry myself to sleep... missing everything that is happening around me.

I wake up again, strapped to something. I open my eyes. D.K.A. okay. Good. I look down at my feet and arms. Strapped down with kryptonite cuffs. Why? I try to get loose my moving. With remorse... it just doesn't work. Nothing works. Like always. I have to lose like always. I have to give up the world. And regret it later.

I might be a hero but I am still just a kryptonian. I have feelings... Lena walks in with this sad smile on her face "Kara, before you make assumptions. This is for your own safety."


	53. Hurt

**A/N Pretty depressing chapter.**

I finally got out of that doomed bed. I just cry... I... I don't know. She- She just... I can't. They are probably searching for me... since I broke free... and am hiding... crying. How could they... he- he killed her...  _worthless_. Always my family... always me... death...

I think I completely missed the door opening, but I feel a hand on my shoulder "Kara, honey, ma-" It is Lena so I interrupt her. She is bad. Just like everybody else. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU KILLER!" I move out of her grasp. She helped them. She killed her. She killed... she did it. She is bad... All of them are bad. They killed her.

All of them are bad people... why did I ever said yes... they... they killed. Murdered. My last living relative... my own mother for goodness sake. Always my family... always kryptonians. I still cry since there is so much to cry about. I lost my family. Found them in not the most ideal situation. But lost them again... and again... and I probably again if Kal-El isn't dead yet.

All of them lost because some rampage. My aunt wanting Earth. My uncle the same. My mother wanting me and Lena. My cousin due to red K. And probably soon myself. But I can't talk to anybody. They are all bad... all of them. They killed them. They put a blade inside her...

I hear some movement and look up Dr. Hudson ( _Chapter 35 Even The Best Need Help_ ) She sits in front of me and starts "Hello Kara, I heard you have some problems with the death of your mother" I let out a shaky "Th-They killed her, all of them." I look back at my legs, but stop rocking. No need... act normal... she isn't one of them... she didn't know. She wants to help. Only help. No killing. No attacking.

"And who are they?" I look at her and my gaze hardens. "Lena, Lex, Winn, Lillian, Alex, Lucy many other D.K.A. agents. Maybe even Lois. Everybody that knew this plan. They killed her. Her..." Dr. Hudson just nods and asks "And you hate them now? Killing your mother?" I wince at the word mother but still nod. She is right... I hate them... maybe a little less. But they aren't my friends... or family. No they are killers. Everyone of them...

"Do you really hate them or just dislike them?" I let out a "Dislike" But stay after that quiet. Not knowing what to do... or who to like... or what to accept. But Lena, she wouldn't betray me like that. Right? She had a reason, didn't she? "And why did you think they did it?"

"To- To- I... don't know." She gives me a solution "Shouldn't you ask somebody that? Maybe Lena, so you could talk to her?" I sigh and let out a very broken "Yes." And with that Dr. Hudson stands up and leaves. It takes a couple minutes for Lena to arrive. She sits in front of me just like Dr. Hudson did. "Hello, I heard you wanted to know our reason." I nod and for the first time look her in the eyes, I previously looked down, she looks concerned but also soft... just like she cares but knows all will be alright.

"Your mother was pulling all the strings. Ruling for us. So at that time it if we took out her we were in control. And the only way of taking her out is killing her... so we did what we had to do. It wasn't our intention to kill her in front of you. But we needed to. She was the one who did all this. Who killed so many people... so Lex took a life. And we should have told her... but you probably would have disagreed and tried to come up with something better."

I nod "But you killed her, probably the last living relative... you killed her. YOU ALL KILLED HER." Lena looks shocked and truly scared... I am a monster... I am doing this to her. To my wife... I break down again. Lena shuffles closer and pulls me in a hug. I let her... I need her.

I let out a shaky "She is gone..." Lena just pulls me closer and says "I know... I know..." She explained it... she is a murderer... but my wife... acceptance or not... love or hate... too close... too close. I mumble "I am sorry" Lena freezes for a second with rubbing my back and asks "What did you say honey?" I speak a bit louder this time "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you hurt me but I hurt you more. So I am the person who needs to say sorry. And I will do that now: Sorry Kara, but your mother did terrible things and we needed to stop her. We couldn't find another way. I would love to save that woman... but you have a different family now. One that doesn't need power to be it. No just your family, one that will love you no matter what."

I chuckle a wet chuckle and say "I am going to need  _so_  much therapy. You are going to hate it." Lena just laughs but seriously says "And I am going to be at every single one. No matter what I need to do to make it happen."

Lena, the woman of my dreams. She might have done something terrible... but she respects me... knows me... is my world. And my family. And I might feel worthless right now and alone... but maybe tomorrow will be better.

That is the moment my world stopped. I open my eyes again... it's over.

**A/N The interest in this story is just gone so goodbye! (And it needed an end, it was a bit too long and random)**


End file.
